Charmy Rogues
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: After deadly explosions during the Chaotix' last mission, Vector and Espio are dead. However, Charmy is alive, but seriously injured. As he gives up all hope, a grey albatross saves him from the brink of death. JetWave, CharmyCreamTails, StormOC
1. Chapter 1

Alright, when I think of an updation for _Prince of Babylon_, I update it. As for now, I've decided to write _Charmy Rogues_ first. Also, this story will be in Charmy's POV. So, now flames about "Ohh! I didn't know who said what!" And other crap like that. On with the show! Well, fanfic in this case.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sterling, Rodrigo, Maxwell, Clause, and Flare.

Ch.1: Goodbye, Team Chaotix

Smoke filled the air. My lungs felt as if they were on fire. Another brick almost crushed me from above. Using my bee wings, I swiftfully dodged them with Vector at my side. More explosions filled the air. Espio was gone, and so were our clients.

_"Oh, God! Why? Why us? Why me?"_

It had all started when the Chaotix and I recieved a mission from a police officer named Sterling. He was a male, owl lieutenant that was on a top secret mission. We were being asked to help stop an explosions ace from destroying South Island Institute. Sterling explained that if it was blown up, Mobuis would lose thousands of ideas people contemplated there.

"If you accept, you'll be rewarded handsomely," Sterling offered, giving a slight smile.

Vector stood up from his leather seat. A broad grin was plastered on his snout. Suddenly, his face turned very grim. "_How_ handsomely are you saying?" I could tell from the look on his face he was remembering what Dr. Eggman promised before and never gave us any cash.

Sterling plucked a small document from his military uniform. He glanced down at it and began to read aloud. "If said Chaotix do accept their mission and succeed, they will recieve one million mobuims."

Our jaws dropped to wild proportions. This was the chance of a life time! We could get a better place to leave, instead of this dump with mold on the windows. Perhaps, just maybe, we could live near Cream? Vector would've liked living closer to Vanilla. What, wait did I just say? Stop looking at me like that.

Espio straightened himself out, returning to his solitary composure. He shook his head in a negative manner. "I'm very apologetic, but this job we cannot," he emphazied _cannot_ while shooting Vector a sideways glance. "accept your hefty offer."

"But Espio!" I cried, zooming in front of his face. I was always hovering so I could be at their heights. I hate being short. "Think 'bouts it. We could be fancy living!"

Vector automatically agreed with me. I could tell since he pushed me out of the way. "Yeah! Listen to the kid, Epsy."

Espio sighed, a gesture of defeat. Two against one wasn't fair, but it always works against Espio. He nodded towards Sterling.

Sterling smiled widely. He raised his hand and Vector shook it. He explained to us that a private jet would be taking us to South Island. Snapping his fingers, a loud _vroom_ was heard from outside. He opened a window, and a mercedes vehicle was being revved. Sterling added that we would be driven to the airport to get to the jet.

The boss and I cheered loudly. Vector even swung me around. We both chanted, "We're goin' in car! Mer-ce-des! Mer-ce-des!"

The car we owned wasn't even a car at all. But a dainty bob-sled that only went as fast as Espio could run. He was the motor after all.

We all left for Mobotropolis Airport. This was the first time we went on an airplace, excluding the Tornado because that was a biplane. It was enormous. Mobians were bustling in at every entrance. We were lucky though to get through quickly, since Sterling was an agent of the law.

A moniter with a T.V in it showed three birds bursting out of a South Island facility caught my eye. The camera zoomed in on their faces. One was a green bird, another a purple bird, and the last one was the scariest: he had black around his eyes instead of white. His feathers were grey too. However, I was then distracted by a cartoon about a cat chasing a mouth, thus, distracting me from the avians.

Vector yanked my jacket and ordered me to hurry along. "C'mon, Charmy! We don't got all day! That dude's gonna blow the institute up when night falls. That's what Sterling said when you were in La-La Land!"

I start to gag. He finally relinquished his grip on my jacket.

Espio was gathering information about the bomber. Espio learned that the terrorist was a crook named Rodrigo the Crow. He was famous for poisoning innocent civilians for money. Rodrigo was just like any other crow: black feathers, golden curved beak, and violet eyes that always contained a lust for power.

Our plane was located on the roof. Private jets were special in those cases. A few days ago, President Cesare came here to fly to South Island to figure out Rodrigo's motivations. However, when he found out, he fled back to his presidental chambers in Freedom City. (See Sonic OVA)

Sterling stepped into the pilot's seat. "Everyone ready to go?" he asked, finishing pushing in the fastest route to South Island.

Vector finished straping in his seatbelt when he replied with much vigor, "Ya better get your cash ready, cuz we're gonna blow this crow crook away!"

What a pun.

Sterling gave a weak smile, hiding his tinge of fear from the crocodile. He lifted the throttle up and the rutters began moving at a high speed. The doors slammed shut, and we were off.

The sky was absolutely invigorating. The clouds surronded us at every corner. I placed my hands against the window, gazing out in childish wonder. I pointed out any clouds that looked like mobians.

"That one looks like Espio!"

Espio had enough gall to snort in disgust. He still glanced out though.

Vector laughed and pointed to another one that resembled me. Then, he found one that looked like himself without the chain. "What a good lookin' cloud!"

"Yeah, you're good looking alright," Espio whispered to no one particular.

Unfortunately for Espio, Vector was sitting in the middle. He attempted to strangle him, but Sterling asked him to remain in his seat. He grunted angrily in response, slumping far down in his seat.

I couldn't resist a chuckle or two, causing Vector to to shove me a little. Times like this were bliss. Now that I think about, it has been a long time since I recollected my thoughts on these events.

Sterling radioed a comrade from his office, telling them that we would arrive in South Island in an hour and a half. After hearing a confirmation, he hung up, saying, "Well, you three just relax. We won't be there for a while."

"Fine with me!" I jeered, clasping my hands around me helmet-wearing head. Slowly, I drifted into somber slumber.

A jerk awoke me from me cat nap. We were descending onto a platform over South Island Airport. I presumed that it was the roof. Sterling asked us to gather any belongings we brought along. Espio grabbed a bag and slung it over his shoulder. It finally landed. The noise was so loud, I bet we could probably hear it back in Mobotropolis!

Two majors appeared before us, saluting Sterling. He _was_ their boss after all. He nodded in approval for them to be at ease. Sterling introduced us to his subordinates, Clause the Peacock and Flare the Chipmunk. Flare offered to take Espio's bag, but Espio shook his head in silence.

Clause extended a hand and shook with each of us. The peacock led us down to the main floor. His hand was secured on his handgun with a sneer planted on his beak. For a while, I pondered about that sneer. I decided soon after it was nothing. He pointed out to a silver limo in front of the building. "This, my detectives, is the limo we shall go in."

Vector seemed skeptical about Clause. He nodded uncertainly, and we piled in.

Once inside, Espio dug through his bag. He pulled out a video camera and started filming. He mumbled to himself about the mission we were on.

South Island Institute finally came into veiw after twenty minutes of a loathsome ride through traffic. More images of those avians appeared on televisions screens next to the facility.

Flare opened our doors. "Mr. Espio, if you don't mind, video cameras are not allowed."

Espio barely glanced at him. "This is for data collecting. I must use it to aquire any clues."

"Well, you just have to stop Rodrigo."

Clause glanced back at us. He snatched the video camera out of Espio's hands. "I apologize, but you really should listen to Major Flare."

_"What's with this peacock? Vector was right, birdies can't be trusted!"_ I thought, smiling nervously.

He noticed my smile and immediately manuvered away from us Chaotix and his comrades. Clause bolted inside the institute, going straight for the receptionist.

"That guy is very suspicious," Vector said, crossing his arms.

Sterling's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry about my subordinate. This is out of character for him."

"Perhaps he's scared that we could fail?" I asked.

"Oh, no, Charmy. Don't worry about Clause," said Flare, patting my attenae down. The chipmunk followed in pursuit of Clause. "I'm sure he's okay!"

Vector decided to question Clause. A thought struck him as strange. What if Clause was Rodrigo in disguise? He sighed and told us his bothersome questions. He knew what exactly what Espio was going to say and in unison they said,

"Possible."

The chameleon gave a pout to his direction. He scratched his temples in a devious way. One that read, _Say one word, and you're toast. _

I laughed loudly, barely avoiding Espio's slap. "Aaah, chill Espio! Vector's sorry, right, Vec?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Vector rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

We all walked in. Sterling outstretched a hand to a teacher there. He was a monkey with a long lab coat and glasses. This monkey was the leader of the science department..

"Chaotix, I would love to introduce you to Dr. Maxwell Patrior."

Maxwell shook each of our hands and noticed me. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cherry lollipop. Watching me eating suck on the top, he began to explain the precise time that Rodrigo will strike. "It shall be at seven pm sharp. He specializes in cherry bombs, poisons, and an expert at throwing knives."

Espio smirked at the final comment. "Knives? How quaint."

"I was told you are a skilled ninja, Espio. Very good." He shuddered a little, before adding, "Rodrigo will do whatever it takes to get our information."

"Why does he even want it?" Vector asked, writing stuff down on a notepad Espio brought.

"For power, I suppose."

He nodded. Suddenly, he noticed Clause was tip-toeing away. "Yo, Clausey! What'cha doin'?"

Clause froze. He swiped his handgun out, aiming it at Vector. In his other hand, was a bottle. The bottle read, _Cantarella_. Cantarella, as I read in a book, was a terrible poison. He smirked and began firing.

Flare cried out in pain as three bullets pierced his chest. He flopped over motionless. Flare was dead. The same with Maxwell.

My heart stared racing. I managed to gurgle down some vomit that was attempting to flee from my stomach. Espio grabbed me, and we hid in a corridor. Vector grabbed Sterling, but Sterling was shot in the leg. I was almost shot, since a bullet was nearly three inches away from my face.

Espio swore loudly. He pulled out a shuriken and tossed it. It went sideways, starting to swing out of control. Espio's face was filled with rage. "I knew this would happen."

Clause smirked, dodging gleefully. He leaped into the air, pulling out a detonater. "Fools! You don't get it, do you Sterling? I am Rodrigo the Crow!" He yanked off his disguise and revealed a black crow. Rodrigo pressed it without any sign of life left in him. "Boom, baby."

An explosion went off just down where Espio and I were. He picked me, slinging me over his shoulder. As quickly as possible, he dashed about. "Vector! How's Sterling?"

Sterling whimpered softly. The owl grimaced, but forced a smile on his crooked beak. "I...I am terrible sorry. I was a...fool. Tru-trusting that fiend. He dis-disguised himself, possibly kill-killing the real Clause!"

Rodrigo stampeded over to us. For a bird, he had outstanding speed. He shoved the bottle deep down Sterling's throat. The poison automatically took hold. Rodrigo only smirked as Sterling's body functions ceased movement.

I literally screamed at the top of my lungs. More explosions were being detonated. More panic. Chaos. Students piled out in escape exits. Didn't they care? Three people were dead, but no, they just ran away. A hand grabbed mine, pulling me away from Sterling's slightly twitching body. I looked up and saw that it was Vector. I was still floating, but my feet kept slapping onto the floor.

"Charmy! Run!" I heard Espio cry out, dodging an explosion. However, dodging can lead to defeat in some cases. Just like my poor Espio. Where Espio landed, another explosion detonated. Espio screamed as he body was burned to a crisp. All that remained with his yellow horn.

I burst into hysterical tears. They streamlined down my face. I glared at Rodrigo, but his face remained the same, egotistical bolster of glee.

Vector saluted Espio's fiery corpse. "...Sorry, buddy. Shoulda went with you on the reasoning of the case." The crocodile snatched my arms, dragging me away.

I wanted Rodrigo dead. I wanted his flesh, blood, and organs splattered everywhere in the walls. My face was definately out of character. I wanted to regain composure, but wrath overflowed my soul. A long time ago, my comrades, Might and Ray, were killed in an explosion. But now, it happened to Espio.

"Where are you running?" Rodrigo sneered, pulling out another explosive. The crow tossed a stick of lighted dynamite towards us.

Vector and I both ducked. The dynamite exploded onto the wall, causing more fire to burst out. It hit a control panel of sorts. More fire streamlined from behind us. However, the newly added front fire blocked our exit. We were stuck like lab rats.

A small window was to the right above the flames. I noticed it and told Vector.

"Then, I suppose this is goodbye, little buddy," Vector sighed with a small smile. He pulled me into a small hug. Then, he flung me at the window. The impact smashed it open.

I glided through mid-air. A final explosion filled the air, and that was the last time I saw Vector. I screeched his name and Espio's. My wings were frozen like ice, but I kept flying. My stinger landed into a small ridge of bricks on a skyscraper. I was at least thirty feet in the air. I cried until my eyes were puffy. A final explosion filled the air, and the South Island Institute crumbled to the ground.

At last, the fire department and the police came storming about. The odds of finding Vector alive was slim, and I knew that. Life was absolutely irrelevant to me now. I hung my head towards the ground, and the grasp of the bricks finally slipped. My life flashed before my eyes as I waited for death to come.

I opened my eyes. Someone was holding me. It was a grey albatross with black around his eyes instead of white, like normal Mobians. He frightened me for a second, but I recognized him as the bird I saw on television. I attempted to speak, but words failed me.

The albatross spoke. "H-hey, kid, you alive?"

I weakly nodded.

He noticed all of my injuries, since the impact off the brick wall was extremely powerful. "Yikes, I better take you back to Boss and Wave. I'm Storm, and you?"

"...Cha-Charmy Bee."

"That's a girl name!"

I groaned in pain.

"Aah! You really are in pain, huh? I'll help you. I'm riding on Extreme Gear. We're gonna fly up to the sky so my friend and repair ya." Storm pointed with the other hand to a golden and black airboard. He ascended towards the sky. "We're gonna go to my airship."

My new life was just about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews! Yeah, BSH, Charmy is gonna drive the Babylon Rogues nuts. That is, if Jet lets him stay!

Charmy:...You won't let me stay? teary eyes

Jet: look away, sweatdropping

I own nothing, but the story idea. The characters Charmy Bee, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

Ch. 2: A Member of the Rogues? ME?

Storm heaved me onto his burly shoulders. I winced in pain, crying out. He patted my head, asking me if I was alright. With my nod of pain, he tapped a button on the back of his Extreme Gear. We went faster than before.

"Wh-what is this thing?" I stammered, holding onto my helmet tightly.

He frowned, glancing back at me. "I thought I told you that it was Extreme Gear."

A beeping noise was suddenly heard. That of what you'd hear on a car that someone was trying to break into. Storm's features dropped to horror. He tapped the same button again, boosting up his speed. However, the beeping persisted.

"Wave's gonna kill me."

Storm lurched forward, pushing me into his chest. The Extreme Gear began making sickening noises. Storm glanced down at his booster, seeing smoke pour out of it. He wailed in agony, muttering something about that Wave girl. Something then caught his eye. He pointed up to a bird shaped, red airship.

My mouth gaped open. I've never seen anything that huge! Excluding Eggman's ships. Of course, we did blow them away.

He smirked, "That's where I live. Along with the Babylon Rogues!"

"Babylon Rogues? They sound cool! Who're they?" My pitch caused air to retreat from my lungs. Which caused a wound in my chest to rip open slightly. "Ow!"

Storm noticed the blood dripping down my chest, and his face turned in disgust. "Wave's really gonna have to fix you up." His board finally went out of steam, and we started to fall. "Gah! Damnit! Wave'll never forgive me, but here's goes everything!" Storm leaped off of his board. We were mere inches away from the top of the bird's beaks. Storm grasped me in one arm and punched a hole in the front of the beak's metal.

_"He's strong! Just like...Vector and Mighty." _Tears brimmed my eyes, and I buried my face into his chest. They were dead. Nothing I could do about it. I wished that I was strong, like them and Espio. Like Storm's selflessness to come and save me. Oh, how I wished.

Storm staggered as he came up to his feet. He waved to someone. I looked up in time to see a green bird steering the airship, wide-eyed at him.

"What are you doing?" the bird asked, opening a window.

"This guys needs help! Boss, help us get in!"

The one called "Boss" nodded. He leaped out the window, yelling back at someone to take the wheel. I guessed he was talking to the one called "Wave" since I heard a loud female yell. Boss demanded him to throw me. Storm complied, tossing me to him. He snatched my foot and jumped back into the window.

A girl bird stormed in the second Storm closed to window. "What were you two doing? I was just fixing up your board, Jet, when-" she noticed me in Jet's arms. "Who's this...insect?"

"Yeah, Storm. who is she?"

A vein sprouted in my forehead. I carefully aimed my stinger at his chest. I smirked, stabbing him fully. He cried out in agony, bopping me on the head.

Storm gave a weak smile. "This is Charmy. Charmy, I'd like to introduce you to Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow."

Wave gave me a kind smile, still giggling about Jet's pain. "Hello, how do you-" she stopped immediately. She noticed my injuries. Wave grabbed me out of Jet's grasp. She inspected me with great detail. "Hmm, chest wounds, possibly a need for a new vest, and a couple of cuts. Storm, what did you do?"

"I-I didn't do it! I found him a-against a brick wall with his stinger in the ledge. And I brought him here. I dunno how he got those brutal cuts."

Jet asked, "Charmy, what'd you do?"

My heart rose into my throat, skipping several beats. Blood began streaming down at a faster pace. I clutched it so no more blood would escape.

Wave dashed down the hall with me in her arms. She kicked a door open. It looked the a doctor's office with all types of things to make you well. Equipment was all in alphabetical order on a few ledges. She laid me down on a table. She grabbed a stethoscope. Placing it in her ears, she began to feel my unsteady heartbeat.

I was always a fighter. I didn't want to die. Not yet, not ever. She touched my wounded chest, causing me to shout out in pain.

"You're worse than I thought! I got to take charge again." She grabbed some vial and sqeezed a clear liquid in it. Patting my forehead, she promised to give me a lollilop when this was over. Once she finished her sentence, Wave inserted the needle point of the vial into my arm. I lurched forward, but slowly, I feel asleep.

"Let's begin..." Those were the last words I heard before drifting off into slumber.

A few hours later, it was late afternoon when I woke up. The Babylon Rogues were waiting for me to awaken. My entire body was as stiff as a stone. My body was still in extraordinary pain. Weakly, I turned my head over to them. A small smile was on my face. I murmured my thanks since my lungs wouldn't allow me to speak any louder.

Wave shrugged, saying it was no big deal. "I just bandaged your minor cuts, but your chest needed a few potions my father created in order to fully heal. You'll be back up and flying in a matter of hours. Probably a good night sleep is what you now need."

"What did ya do anyway? Charmy, you seem a little young to be on your own," Jet inquired, leaning forward.

I whimpered, wanting to not say. My fellow detectives' fates was still well-aware in my brain. I sighed, "I'll tell you...everything that happened today." Thus, I explained today who I was, and who the Chaotix were. Then, I finally got to explain what happened. When I reached the part about Rodrigo really being Clause, Jet goes,

"Sterling? I've heard of him before. Did he die?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Sterling was his partner in crime."

"What?!" I jumped to my feet. Only to almost fall onto the floor if it wasn't for Storm.

"Easy there! Tell the rest of the tale..."

I continued. Rodrigo and Sterling: partners in crime. Who would've thought? Certainly not me. Finally, I ended my story with Storm saving my from death. "Hey, I never got to thank you!"

"Then...do it now?"

"Okay! Thanks!" I gave him a thumbs-up.

Storm returned it, patting my head. "Good, now, what do we do with you?"

My stomach rumbled. Automatically, I asked for food.

Wave's head dropped. "Oh, gods, it's another Storm."

Storm immediately faced her. Inching down to her height, he demanded, "What's wrong with me!"

She smirked, smugly. "Well, you're fat, annoying, stupid, and another thing: You're Extreme Gear skills still suck!"

"Wh-what? Th-they do not!"

I nodded, "Yeah! He's the one who got me here on his board! So, he doesn't!"

Jet's head flickered up. A questioning look filled his face. "What happened to your board anyway?"

Storm's eyes widened, facing Jet. He rubbed the back of his head, still trying not to maintain eye contact with him. "W-well, ya see, it goes like this-"

"We had to abandon it to get up here!" I finished, smiling brightly.

Storm stared at me with frightened eyes. His hand clamped over my mouth. Instead of looking at Jet like I thought he would, he carefully glanced back to Wave.

Wave was seething. A wrench formed in her hand. Similar to Amy's Piko Piko Hammer summon I guess. Smoke would probably be steaming out of her ears if I could see them. She stomped towards the albatross. She snatched me out of his grasp. "Hold Charmy, Jet."

"I can fly! No one needs to protect me!" I protested. I showed them my wings and fluttered up. Suddenly, I began to stagger in my flight. The explosion must've damaged then somehow.

Jet caught me before I fell. "Hey, easy kid. I'll take you to my office." He then whispered, "You don't wanna be caught between a Storm and Wave arguement. Trust me."

Boy, was Jet right.

"Do you now how long it takes me to create those Extreme Gear? Three weeks! And I don't have the proper materials to make you a new one! Idiot!"

"Ain't my fault I'd go out of the way to save Charmy! He's a nice kid! I had to help!"

"Oh, for the love of-"

Jet slammed the door to his office. He moaned in annoyance about his friends' bickering. He slumped in his leather chair. Pointing to the desk in front of it, he offered to let me sit down. He wanted to talk about himself and their job.

I propped myself on my elbows on his desk.

"See, I'm the leader of the Babylon Rogues. We Babylon Rogues are a group of thieves the work with Extreme Gear. Most stupid people call them flyin' snowboards, but that's just dumb." Jet jabbed my in the forehead with his finger. "Now that you're here, you're gonna join us."

I blinked. The universal body language for _huh_? After a few seconds of downloading the data in my mind and shoving my face inches towards his, I go, "Whaaaaaaat?!"

Jet flew back from his chair, falling over. The hawk rubbed his temples, glaring up at me. "You're acting like Storm, Charmy. Only he can do that."

"Sorry!" I gave him a cheap smile.

He grimaced, shaking his head. His head feathers were tossed back and forth. I was captivated by them. Watching them move back and forth was like Vanilla's ears flopping up and down. Thinking of her made me feel miserable.

Jet noticed this sudden change of facial expressions. He pinched my cheek, asking what was wrong.

Wincing, I replied, "I-I'm fine!"

"Wow, Wave's right. You _are_ like Storm." Jet paused. He appeared to be thinking something over. "My proposal of joining us. Will you accept? We'll teach you how to ride Extreme Gear."

My mind suddenly began racing. For some reason, the other members of the Sonic Heroes popped into my mind. Team Sonic, Dark, Rose, and finally the Chaotix. Even Eggman and Metal Sonic were there. They were all smiling at me, except Eggman, Omega, Metal, and Shadow for obvious reasons. But then, came the explosions, and the faces I just met today. The death. The sorrow. Rodrigo's smile of insanity.

A picture caught my eyes. It was one of a emerald hawk that looked exactly like Jet, but with clothes. He wasn't smiling, but something made my spine tingle. "Who's that, Jet?"

Jet glanced from the picture to myself. "That...that is my father."

"Your dad! Where's he now?"

"...Dead."

I shuddered, seeing a cold feeling in his eyes. "Sorry! I know how you feel. Dad died on me too. Left me to fend for myself." I covered my mouth instantly. I made a promise never to expose to anyone that my father passed away. I made that promise to my mother before she left too.

Jet's eyes widened. "By yourself? That's it! You're staying here!"

"OKAY!" I cheered, leaping into the air. My wounds ripped open, and I collasped back onto the floor.

"Gah! Wave, he needs more treatment!"


	3. Chapter 3

Characters (c) SEGA and Sonic Team.  
Ch.3: Past Revealed

After Wave patch me up, again, Jet decided that it would be polite to fill me in on the general basis of a member of the Babylon Rogues. He slumped down in his office chair. I sat on his desk with Wave and Storm behind me. He drawled his fingers on the desk, then sighed.

"We're thieves, we steal, use Extreme Gear-"

"Extreme what?" I interupted with childish manners.

Wave sighed, patting me on the shoulder. "I'll explain. Extreme Gear are similar to flying snowboards. Except, they have air boosters. This allows them-" And that's when it began a mindless babble about Extreme Gear. All I needed to know was that they could fly and looked like snowboards that could ascend into the air. I could make out a few specific words though. Jet...dumb...moron.

Upon hearing the insult, Jet snapped his head up. His eyes blurred with fury. "Hey! I'm not a moron! Whose the one who lost to that eight-year-old in the EX World Grand Prix?"

"At least _I _didn't cheat."

He was really riled now. Before Jet could add anything else to fire Wave's ego to extreme proportions, Storm said, "Hey! W-why don't we show Charmy around?"

I cocked my head backwards towards him. An interest gleamed in my eyes. My first trip on an airship! How exciting! I leaped to my feet, but was grabbed by Wave.

She waved a finger at me. "No more hyperactive things for a while, 'kay?"

"Yes Mom."

Wave stared at me funnily, appearing to be in shock.

I realized my mistake. "Wave! That's what I meant! Really and for truely!"

Jet stared at me with eyes full of sorrow. He stood up, facing Storm. "Storm? You're the one who suggested a tour for Charmy, so you can do it then! Wave and I must check on something."

"...Sure," he replied, slightly dissapointed. He and I noticed Wave giving a sly grin towards him. He snarled in response. "Charmy, since a certain somebody doesn't want ya flying, I'll carry you."

Before I had any time to reply, he used his powerful arms and lifted me unto his shoulders. They felt like Vector's.

Vector... The second I thought of him, I let a loose tear fly out of my eye. My emotions were in turmoil. It is hard for a six-year-old child dectective/newly made thief to watch your best friends die over the day. Amazing how someone's life can be turned upside down in just one day, let alone a few hours.

Storm shut the door, sighing heavily.

I sensed that he didn't want to do a tour. Perhaps he wanted an escape from the bickering between his two comrades. I poked his beak. It was very hard. I did it again, this time gaining his full attention.

He cautiously stared at me. Nervously, he asked, "Just what are you doin'?"

I laughed. "Move! I wanna see that airship! Don't go emo on me now!"

"You know what an emo is?"

"Yeah! My buddy Espio told me."

"Where's he?"

Bad move on the albatross' part. My heart twitched as agony proned me. ...Wait, I already told him! Was he listening or not? I glared at him, saying. "I told you already!"

Storm snickered a little, rubbing the back of his head cautiously. "Um, yeah! S-sorry."

I noticed that he stuttered. Alot. Way more than Vector did when he asked Madam Vanilla out on a date. "You stutter too much! Lighten up, big guy!"

His smile died down a few molars. I guess calling him a "big guy" wasn't such a good idea since he glared directly at me with malice. He warned me never to call me a big guy or I'd get thrown off the airship. Storm came up to a room, kicking it opened. It had a long, wide hammock at one side of the room. A drawer with various items such as clothes was visible. A desk lay in the corner of the room with papers and pencils in a slightly disorganized manner. Finally, a calender was marked off with three figures in the background. They appeared human with ninja headbands on and green vests. The one in the background had a white cloak with red Japanese memories.

"This is my room. Since Boss and Wave are cheap, and that I don't get paid enough, all I got is a little hammock," Storm grumbled, glaring at the hammock. His head flickered up a little. He placed me on his hammock and went into a closet.

"What'cha getting?" I asked, watching as Storm tossed a few things out. A few things seemed sharp, another nearly hit me in the face. "Gah! Storm? What's up?"

He turned around with a small mattress the size for a child. His grin was filled with eagerness. "Sorry, but it's all I got. I suppose that this'll be your bed now."

It wasn't new, hardly suitable. I smiled, inching myself off the bed. My wings felt better. Now, I could slowly start ascending into the air. I was used to the wind flapping on the back of my helmet covered head, but it felt nice to just have a cool breeze. Well, I guess having a mattress was better than that old locker I slept in.

Seeing my agreement, Storm placed it a little bit away from the hammock. "Now, that's settled. I'll show you around the airship."

"Okay!" I cheered in a sing-song voice. Suddenly, I latched onto Storm's head. Then, I pulled on his dredlocks. I burst into laughter. I looked at Storm's face, but all I could make out was a sigh of contempt. His features remained happy as far as I could tell.

Storm grabbed my feet, adjusting me onto his shoulders. "You remind me of Boss."

"Boss? You mean Jet, right?"

"Oh, I just call him Boss cause he's the leader."

"I called Vector, boss or chief!"

Storm had a slightly sad look in his eyes. Pity for my loss. The albatross gave another smirk. "Cool, I-"

Suddenly, a loud rattling shook the airship. A shriek was heard from Jet's office. Wave yelled something out, then Jet. A loud beeping noise came after. They dashed out from the room, nearly crashing into us.

Storm was instanly alarmed. "B-Boss, what's wrong?"

Jet panted a little, holding his hands onto his knees. The hawk pointed an accusing finger at me, some rage forming in his light aqua eyes. "You little brat! You never told us that _you_ were the prince of the HoneyBee Colony!"  
(A/N: In the Archie and Fleetway Comics, Charmy is a Prince. Just confirming this.)

The swallow put a hand on Jet's shoulder. "Calm down, Jet." She noticed my honeybee badge. She gave a weary smile. "That is proof of the king's son. So, why did you lie to Jet?"

"Lie to...?" Storm stared at me with confusion in his eerie looking eyes.  
My mind was spinning again. How dare they accuse me of lying! "I told the truth! My Dad died on me, along with my Mom. You've no idea!"

Jet calmly stared at me. "Hmph! That's all? Dad just left, killed Mom, and poof! I'm the leader of the Babylon Rogues!"

Wave shoved him a little, warning him he was going to far.

I stopped. His dad killed his mom? I had to ask, but I stopped myself from hurting him. Instead, I growled, "I really didn't have a clue about being a prince! See, I was told to go the Angel Island-"

"Where that red mutt Knuckles lives!" Storm shouted, clenching his fist.

"Uh, yeah! Why?"

"HE BEAT ME IN THE EX WORLD GRAND PRIX!" His anger rose, flaring in his eyes. Then, he glared at Wave. "And you didn't help me by saying I suck!"

"Can's accept the truth, can you?" Wave retorted, putting her hand on her hip.

His anger rose another notch. "Why...you..."

"Stop it!" Jet and I snapped. We both looked at each other. We opened our mouth/beak at the same time, but then closed it like we were the same person.

He stopped again, but then started to laugh. It shocked everyone in the vacinity. His laugh was...weird to say the least with his sqeeky voice. Jet shook his head, chortling. "Know what? Stop. You don't need to explain yourself. Besides, we got that information from a sight where anyone can write stuff down."

I smiled, but then thought of something: no one ever showed me around. "So, can I get a tour now?"

Wave cleared her throat, grabbing my hand. "I'll do it, since I'm the only responsible one around here."

"Suuuure you are, Wave!" the two avian males remarked, walking away.

She twitched, but decided to ignore their foul remarks. The swallow dragged me along quickly. I could sense the "she didn't want to be here right now" feeling. It was like Storm's, but more tense. She paused, then nervously laughed. Facing me, Wave shook her head.

"What's up?"

Wave sighed in misery. "Sorry, Storm and Jet just upset me that's all." She opened a door a few halls down. She smiled and goes, "This is my room."

It was an almost completely white room. White bed, white dresser with a few splotches of purple, white desk, white everywhere! My eyes were almost blinded as it felt like looking towards the sun. I nearly fell over, with my mouth agape.

Repeatedly, I rubbed my eyes, until I noticed an Extreme Gear board on a white desk. Next to it, was that wrench Wave used to hit Storm. Another was a large hammer looking like Amy's Piko Piko hammer.

Wave noticed my notation. "Interested in my work? I was fixing up Jet's Extreme Gear when you happened to barge in with Storm. Which reminds me, I must fix up the window that you guys broke."

Shrugging, I zoomed onto her bed. In my little kid manner, I began jumping on her bed. Her bed was like Vector's, only neater and nice smelling. I wondered if she perfumed her room.

She snatched my wings, causing me to yelp. My wounds ached now. A math problem came into my head and it went like this: Jumping on the bed + just getting blasted from bombs pain to say the least. Wave and I glared at each other.

"Hey! W-what's the big idea?" I demanded, flailing my arms. "I was just acting like a kid!"

Wave sighed. "Another Storm. Oh, dear."

I snorted, crossing my arms.

"There's nothing much else to see, but since your staying with Storm, I guess we're done," Wave muttered. She took my arm, yanking me away from the bed.  
---  
That's all for now. Hope it was good since I did this in one day. One chapter usually takes me two-four days. Also, if this is messed up by the format, I blame the submition.


	4. Chapter 4

You all know the drill, I own nothing. Charmy and the Babylon Rogues (c) Sega and Sonic Team. One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda. And the mention of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Ch.4: Night

I never imagined anything like this. Nighttime when you're flying through the air is pretty weird, yet calming at the same time. Stars bloomed in the sky, like the flowers Madam Vanilla had in her garden. Cream, Tails, and I would pluck the most colorful ones. Then, we'd make crowns of flowers for our friends. Madam Vanilla enjoyed them alot.

Storm was fixing my mattress as I gazed out into the sky. I sighed. This was like when Espio and Mighty taught me all about the constellations. Vector could honestly care less about the stars. However, he always said that if it looked like Madam Vanilla, he would start worshipping it right away. I chuckled silently to myself. Memories have a way of brightening or darkening a mood. This was brightening.

"Awright, I just gotta find a blanket for you," Storm said, kicking the mattress slightly.

I muttered my appreciation. As if I cared. The sky was so close. My wings were urging me to get up and fly the friendly skies, but my head kept my feet glued to the floor. My heart was at ease now. The sky and the Babylon Rogues patched it up better than before.

Storm told me that he found a spare blanket in Jet's room.

I faced him, nodding. "Thanks!" I then noticed that his Extreme Gear was back in his room. "Wave fixed you're board already? She must be good!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Why do fight with her? It's sorta like Vector and Espio fighting. Or Espio and Mighty. They'd fight alot!"

Another shrug. He couldn't reply. He seemed deep in thought, then replied, "She just...bothers me, y'know?"

"Vector did bother Espio with his silly plans. And Mighty made Espy made by flexing his muscles."

"The crocodile? Did he fight with girls?"

My smile widened, exposing some teeth. Vector was a terrible flirt, especially with Madam Vanilla. He'd freeze up whenever he spoke! The worst one was when Espio told me that he tried to pick up some classy swan from a restaurant to Knuckles' party. He got her, but he forgot all about her afterwards. Some detective...

Storm shook his head as I explained. "What a guy, kinda like me. Women never like me." Dissapointment was vivid in his tone.

I nervously giggled. Vector was kind of like Storm, in his own way. Both bad with women.

A look of confusion was suddenly plastered on his face. "Hold it, I could've sworn...wait..."

My turn to be confused. "What's up?"

Storm scratched the back of his head. His face was as confused as prey desperately looking for shelter when there is none. His face suddenly lit up. "That's it! Vector! He and I were buds in seventh grade!"

Once again, my heart leaped into my throat. Storm knew Vector? Vector went to _school_? I'm wondering how they survived since I never obliged myself to go. I swallowed the lump in my throat, asking how they met.

"Well, Vector was bragging how he was related to one of the world's best Extreme Gearist, Idle the Alligator. I grew very envious of his boasting and challenged him to a race. Vector was very confident that he would suceed, so he accepted, but," a devious grin formed on Storm's beak. "it ended in a draw."

He cleared his throat. "We then grew to be friends, but Jet's father finally decided that we had to move to a new location. Sure, I miss him. Can't believe the guy's gone."

We have something in common. I never figured that Storm would've known Vector. They are only a year apart, after all. Carefully flittering up with my wings, I slowly made it to the bed. I made a little grunt as I plopped down.

Storm wished me goodnight and flung himself into his hammock.

_"...How come Storm sleeps in a hammock while everyone else gets a bed?"_

I shifted myself in the bed. My first night with the Chaotix. A window was right above me. The half moon bathing me in its light. I squeezed my eyes real tightly together. Vector would always read me a bed-time story, even if he had to make it up. I hope Storm didn't mind, but...

"Storm, will you read me a bed-time story?"

Storm shot up and stared at me wide-eyed. "...W-what?"

I repeated my question.

"...Story? Uh..." He looked around, frantically trying to get out of the situation.

Secret weapon time. My weapon: get teary-eyed to the verge of crying. I used it, crawling out of bed to the side of his hammock. No way to escape now.

"Hell no!" Storm turned the opposite way, covering his head with the blanket.

I burst into dramatic tears, like the time Vector was yelling at me. A/N: Sonic X episode Chaotix Go Into Space Waterfalls were pouring out of my orange amber eyes.

Storm immediately flipped over and demanded that I shut up.

_"Ain't gonna work! Vector did that alot, so now, it don't affect me!"_

He groaned, holding his ears. "Fine! Just shut up!"

"STORM!" Wave snapped from down the hall. "GO TO BED!"

Storm cursed her, until Jet demanded that we all go to hell and stay there. It all went silent. The albatross grabbed my wings, dragging me over to the bed. He sighed, admitting defeat. He would read me a story.

I cheered inwardly, not wanting to hear Wave holler like that again. Perhaps Storm was right about her "biotchy" behavior as he called it. He tossed me raggedly onto my bed. I sat up, eagerly awaiting the story.

He approached a shelf, carefully selecting an age appropriate book. He tossed a few books aside before pulling out a yellow book. He flicked the light on, showing me the book.

It surprised to saw the least. "One Peice? What kind of book is that?" I asked, staring at the green haired human.

"It's a funny pirate book," Storm explained, flipping to the first chapter.

Funny was the only word I needed to get hitched. I asked him feverishly to read it to me. I winced a little and lied down in my bed, covering up my petite body with the sheet.

Storm began reading. "I'll just read you the first chapter since there long-"

"This is a manga, right?" I interjected with childish integrity.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Espio would always read some manga about ninjas! Like the orange clad one."

Storm chuckled a little before continuing. "Anyway, I'll start. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates had achieved it all. Wealth, fame and power had all been his. Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas..."

Let's just say I was hooked. Intensly hooked. Luffy was kind of like me, with Captain Red Haired Shanks as Vector and Makino as Madam Vanilla. I could imagine what came next. Luffy sailing the seas for his dreams to come true. The sea was a little scary for me since I'm not partial to swimming.

Storm slapped the book shut. "Luffy's adventure...begins ten years later from this same spot. End of chapter one."

I pouted. "Oh, come on! Can you read me some more?"

"No," Storm smirked, placing the book by my bed. He paused for a moment. "How 'bout we finish this next chapter up tommorrow?"

My smile was from ear to ear...well, I don't have any, but you know what I meant! I agreed, but the second I was about to speak, well, just see...

"What did I say?" Wave shrieked kicking the door open. In her hand was her wrench. However, it appeared to get longer with every menicing step she took.

Storm grabbed me, backing up to the wall. "W-w-wait a minute, Wa-wave! I-I was just reading him a story!"

I, too, needed to defend myself from her wrath, but back then, I figured the only females that could cause actual body harm was Rouge and Amy. "Why are ya afraid? It's just Wave! She can't do any harm!"

"What did you say?" they both demanded. Storm's was in a high-pitched nervous voice. Wave's voice was dripping with the lust for our blood on her hands.

She cracked her knuckles, pointing the wrench at me. "I am an insectivore, you know. I _eat_ puny bugs like you, Charmy, so I wouldn't get cocky around me."

"You're insane!" I remarked, flying up in the air. My injuries were almost healed, but they still stung. My flight was now attainable.

Wave flung her wrench at me, hitting me square in the chest. I flopped to the ground, and cried out in pain. Wrenches in the chest hurt, but when you get hit in a place where a wound just healed was like poison.

"Now, Charmy, don't get me angry. That's only a fraction of what I'm going to do to Storm," Wave snickered. She drove her attention back to a horrifyed Storm. She smacked her wrench a few times on the floor similar to that of a batter getting prepared for the swing. A look of eerie pride gleaming in those aquamarine orbs.

Storm crossed his arms. The look on his face showed a sense of confidence. It sort of reminded me of whenever Espio and Vector would fight, excluding the fact that I never got hurt. He flicked at one of his dredlocks behind his head. "I really don't see why you're so upset! In fact, I-"

A loud banging was heard. In came Jet with a knife. His face was hauntingly vengeful. His facial expression was all we needed to know in order to be silent. His "facial expression" was a mask from the hit movie _Scream_. I got nightmares for weeks after seeing the terrifying flim.

"Sorry, Jet, Storm and Charmy were making too much noise," Wave said, shaking off the effects of Jet's mask.

Jet turned from each of us, then relaxed. He rested the knife by his side. Then took off the mask. He gave a weak smile, saying, "I'd say all of you were making too much noise. Everyone, bed." Jet gave me a somewhat sullen look, then left with Wave following behind.

I noticed this, but had no split second to reply. I shook my head, trying to get the pain to subside in my chest.

Storm kneeled down next to me. "You alright, Charmy?"

I gave Storm a bright smile, nearly collapsing in my bed. "Yeah, Storm! I'm fine. Just weak 'n tired..."

He piled me in his arms, gently placing me in my...bed? Nah, I guess you'd call it a mattress. Storm gave a backwards glance to the hilt of the knife Jet left. He shook his head, while removing it to a drawer. Storm slumped in his hammock, wishing me a good night's rest.

What rest? Here, it was just pandemonium.

I snickered to myself at my own joke. Thankfully, Storm didn't hear. "Storm?"

He groaned. "What the hell is it now? It's ten PM, and we've gotta huge list of things to do, like teaching you how to ride."

"Ride?" 

"Extreme Gear. Bed time is now!"

"B-but!"

"Shut up!"

"...I was just gonna say thanks, God."

Storm seemed to freeze up for a moment, then transformed back to normal. He shook his head, sighing in contempt. "You remind me of Boss when he was your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

My turn to freeze up. Best decision now would be to just obey him. Falling asleep was definately a smart choice since the Babylon Rogues were gonna teach me to use Extreme Gear properly. My eyes drooped, heavy with today's events. I could only pray for a better future.


	5. Chapter 5

LOL, update. I know it took a bit, but ya know. Little bug got into the computer so I had to put a few of them on hold. Sorry for the wait loyal fans! I think...Whoo! Longest chapter to date in this story!

Charmy Rogues

Ch.5: Pain, thy name is Extreme Gear!

By: Kiba-Sniper

Charmy, Jet, Wave, and Storm are (c) of Sega, Sonic Team, and the creators.

Pokemon (c) Nintendo

The second I woke up, I was hit in the face. The Babylon Rogues were hovering over me. Wave held some type of Gear in her hands. Jet had the second sleaziest smile I've ever witnessed. The worst smirk was Nack's when he sold the Chaotix and I out to the Metallix. ( A/N: Fleetway comics. Not the ones online, but in the U.K)

Storm whispered something to Wave, causing her to get upset.

"Are you saying my Gear is too large for him?" she demanded.

"W-well, he is puny," Storm replied sheepishly.

I hunched over, rubbing my eyes. Staring at the now angry Wave, I asked, "Waz goin' on?"

Jet kneeled down next to me, saying, "Ready for practice?" 

"Practice?"

"With Extreme Gear!"

My eyes rounded over to Storm's alarm clock. In bright crimson letters, it read 7:32. My mouth dropped open to reply, but Jet silenced me with a wave of his hand again.

"I started way earlier than you. At age three I began with Ex.Gear skates, which is alot tougher then Extreme Gear! Take it from me." Jet nodded at Wave, who presented me with an airboard.

She then said that she was the one that woke me up.

I pouted, "Hey! I was dreaming about honey!"

"I don't care," she muttered, shoving the board in my hands.

"The Extreme Gear I constructed looks alot like mine. However, the color scheme is orange with a yellow center where you place your feet. There are two airboosters in the back, which could heavily increase your speed. However, with increase in speed, you can't make sharp turns that well." That's what the note on the Extreme Gear wrote.

"I wrote that so I didn't waste my breath," Wave explained. "Jet, shouldn't you be piloting the ship? You did put it on auto-pilot, now. Didn't you?"

He was about to reply, when the airship suddenly dived down. Jet swore pitifully, dashing out the room. We all followed, but Storm insisted on carrying me since he was worried about my wings. Jet was already in the captain's room, desperately attempting to steer clear of the acceleration due to the force of gravity.

The hawk grabbed a switch and flicked it upwards. We were in the middle of puffy clouds, making it difficult to for me to see.

Wave checked on a map, saying, "Jet, land the ship. A nice training area is right under us. It's the Great Forest."

Jet nodded back towards her. He glanced back at Storm. "Storm, you and Charmy go see if any damage happened in the rooms."

"Sure, Boss."

Storm, still holding me under his arm, immediately obeyed him. Our first spot was Wave's room. Storm honestly said that Wave's room was usually spotless, so no worries there. In Jet's office, the painting of his father was leaning against the leather chair. I relinquished Storm's grasp and flew over to the picture.

Those bright yellow eyes...

Espio...

I shook the memory of Espio's piercing stare at me when I stole his Pokemon cards. Yeah, Espio likes Pokemon. It's creepy, I know. He loved that little Charmander guy.

Storm shook me a little, asking me if I was alright.

I gave a crooked smile. "I'm fine, Storm! Stop worryin' about me!"

He nodded, grasping the picture away from me. He opened a drawer in Jet's cabinet, pulling out a tack. He jabbed the tack against the wall. Then, he placed the painting on it. A string was attached to it, of course. He gently hooked the string over the tack. Storm stared at the picture with an uncertainty in his eyes. I never figured out why Storm was so cautious with the painting that day. Perhaps he was scared.

Storm snapped out of it, saying, "Um, w-why not we take a look around Jet's actual room?"

"I thought this was his room!"

He pointed a finger at the door adjacent to the desk. 

"Oh...OKAY!" I shouted, ramming myself into the door.

The door swung open on contact. It was extremely dark; my eyes weren't used to such things. I noticed a shimmer in the corner of the room. It was like a horror movie just fluttering over towards the light. My hands were outstretched in front of me, hoping to clutch the light soon.

_"Could this be some sort of Master Emerald shard?"_ I thought, finally snatching the object.

Suddenly, the light snapped on. I freaked out and chucked the object at Storm. It hit directly in the beak. He fell backwards onto his leader's smaller bed. The shiny object landed on his chest. He gasped as he recognized it.

It was a crystal blue box with strange markings in a deeper blue. For some reason, it was radiating.

"Storm, what is that?" I asked in amazement.

Storm flinched at me, then replied, "This is the Babylon Control Box. A device that was created in order to restore Babylon Garden. A few weeks back, us Rogues were in the EX World Grand Prix where we faced Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Amy wasn't much of a challenge though. Then, we got to finally go to the Babylon Garden since we got the seven Chaos Emeralds. We faced Angelous, the Babylon Guardian. Got the treasure, and left. Story done."

"What's the treasure?"

Storm pointed over to a dusty carpet that was hung up. It acted as a curtain for the window.

I was about to speak, but Storm suddenly interupted me.

"Ya know, Boss probably wants us back. Le-let's go."

_"Why's he so nervous? It's just a carpet, right?"_

Wave's voice could be heard all around the airship. They really should steal some earplugs in case someone's ears began to bleed. I sighed. Her screeches were really grating my nerves, but I was psysched about this part:

"Charmy! We're gonna start training with you!" 

"Roger!" I shouted back, leaving Storm in the dust.

Storm yelled at me to wait, but I ignored his cries. I was just so happy to finally use Extreme Gear. When Storm saved me on his board, I thought it was super cool. Wave and Jet were right down the hall. Unfortunately, I still couldn't control my timing, so stopping was a pretty big problem. Like that time I crashed into Vector when we finally got work, expect it was from Eggman. Eggman wanted some donuts.

And just like Vector, I crashed into Jet. We both collided into the wall, causing a small crack to break away. Jet looked like he was ready to murder me.

"Wave, eat him," Jet ordered, stabbing a finger at my forehead.

I screamed.

"Shut up!" Wave shouted. "I'm not going to eat you."

"I get to live another day? Yay!"

"We've landed," she continued. She placed my board on my side. "You're are going to train with me since we both can fly."

"Why not Jet and Storm?"

"Storm is clumsy, and Jet can't control his acceleration that well."

"HEY!" the birds in mention snapped with indignity.

She shrugged them off. The swallow told me to meet her outside for some serious training. What could be so bad about that? That's when I remembered how much her wrench can hurt. Subconsiously placing a hand on my slightly wounded stomach, I followed her out.

Jet began yelling at me to "not piss her off". Storm was laughing behind him. Wave grabbed a small detonator from her pocket. It was silver with a red button. Sonic told me about the detonation of his Extreme Gear at the EX World Grand Prix. The bomb was the exact same colors as the detonator. She pressed it, and Jet got zapped with bolts of electricity. He fainted soon after.

"See Charmy?" Wave smirked as Storm carried his boss to his room. "That's worse then what I did to you."

"What's the worst?"

"You'll be my dinner!"

"AAAH! SHE'S A CRAZY BIRDIE! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Wave grabbed my attenae, hoisting me into the air. As if I wasn't already high enough in the air with my wings. She pinched my cheek, ordering me to stop.

I was about to reject, but then I saw that enormous wrench again. My pupils shrank to the size of peas. I obeyed.

She patted my head, releasing me. "Good boy, now get on your Gear."

She placed my orange Extreme Gear on the ground. It hovered up onto the air about two inches. Then, it went up another three. I stared at it. When I tried to skateboard, I fell straight onto my back. My stinger got caught in some gravel when I was four. Vector laughed and laughed. Mighty was the only one that even bothered helping. Espio was somewhere...doing whatever the heck ninjas do. Maybe playing Pokemon Ruby for the millionth time. I placed a foot on the board, but it suddenly zoomed off.

We both blinked, sweat-dropped, then Wave hit me on the head. "Idiot! You're supposed to jump on!"

"How was I supposed to know? You gotta teach me this stuff!"

Wave shook her head. She jumped on her own Gear and, in a flash of purple and white streaks, she was gone.

_"Whoa! She's super fast on that board! Not as fast as Sonic, but wow-o-wow!"_

In a few decade seconds, she returned with my Extreme Gear. It hovered again the same length as before. Without thinking, I leaped on. I wobbled a bit, but Wave grabbed my shoulders. I was on the board.

I smiled deeply. Cheering loudly, I twirled around on the board. It turned with me.

"Awesome, Wave! How do I start it?"

"Well, you've got to get a running start," she explained. "like so." She backed up a few paces. She told me to step aside. I got off my board to watch. She counted to three. On three, she burst into a run. She counted to three again. She tossed her board on the ground, and it quickly hovered faster than mine could. Wave gracefully leaped onto it and swerved around.

The word I could utter while the finale ended was, "...Huh?"

She hit my in the back of my head again. "Your turn."

"...I gotta do that?"

"Yes."

"But I always go into flight mode when I run!"

She rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you just quit now, whiner?"

"What?!"

Wave grabbed my shoulders. She goes, "If you're gonna complain right now and give up, you're not worth my time, Prince Charmy Bee!" She snorted miserably and realeased my shoulders. She turned away from me, slowly walking towards the airship.

I froze in place. I slumped to my knees. No one ever spoke to me like that, but Espio. He always said to not give up. Nor complain. Now, here I was, whining like a little baby. I glanced back at my Extreme Gear. It looked ready to try out, but was I? I stared at it for a few moments, before snapping back at Wave.

"Wave!"

She paused and turned her neck around. She was by the entrance. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna show ya!" I shouted, punching a fist in the air. "I'm gonna ride this board no matter what!"

She smirked. "That's what I like to here. Go ahead, impress me. Daazzle me with your talents."

I noted the sarcasm in her voice. With my Extreme Gear in hand, I paced backwards. I counted to five for a small break. At five, I broke off into a dash. I counted to five in run, but when I got to three, my wings started to flutter.

_"Darn it!"_

I needed to get on that board. ASAP. Before I knew it, I dropped my board and jumped. The Extreme Gear board was ahead of me. I landed on my feet, but on the edge of the board.

I could hear Wave's small gasp. She cried out my name.

I was about to fall, but my wings were still fluttering. Smiling to myself, I flapped them quickly enough to be able to move to the middle of my board. I gasped, noticing how fast I was going. There was a small guage of numbers in front of me. They read "138 MPH".

"Wave! Wave! Wave, I did it!"

Wave was saying something, but I couldn't hear. Something about Christmas?

"Eh? What'ja sa-" 

**CRASH!**

Man, I wish I saw that tree.

Wave was on her board now, rushing towards me.

"Is it okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to me.

"I think I'm-"

"The board, stupid," She slapped my across the back of my head. She instantly perked at the sight of it. It was hardly damaged. Just a few scratches. "And now you." She unzipped my jacket to see if my chest wound ripped open. "Man, you are one lucky, lucky boy. If you were any taller, you'd hit that branch and be uncounsious."

I thanked her. "I-is my board useable?"

"I believe so. Let's try that again, but this time, we're holding hands."

I have to touch a girl's hand? Eww, cooties! Well, you were probably expecting, correct? Nope, being around Cream changed that! Ah-ha! Uh, I mean...

"Fine," I muttered, flying upwards. My wings tinged slightly. My back was turned to Wave when the crash occured, so they stung a little. I hastily grabbed my board. I noticed Jet and Storm up ahead.

Jet called out if I was alright.

"He's fine, Jet!" Wave answered. "Just a few scratches."

"Oh, fine! We just got concerned. Heard a crash and all."

Storm had some paper in his hand. The newspaper from today. "I-I figured you'd like to see this, Charmy." He tossed it to me.

I caught it. Opening to the front page, I gasped: It was the South Island Institute on fire. The title fully read, **"HEROES KILLED IN FIRE: TEAM CHAOTIX OF THE SONIC HEROES PRONOUCED DEAD." **I wanted to cry. The mangled bodies of Espio and Vector were in the corners of the issue.

Wave elbowed Storm. "Why give him that?" she scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry, Charmy," he mumbled.

I wasn't listening to any of them. I read aloud,

"Explosions ace Rodrigo the Crow struck again yesterday. The Chaotix Detective Agency were hired by Lieutenant Sterling the Owl and his comrades Majors Clause the Peacock and Flare the Chipmunk to help catch this crow. However, he killed Clause and took on his look to worm his way into the military. He shot to death Flare and poisoned Sterling. The Chaotix were iffy on Clause from the start. Vector the Crocodile's, leader of the Chaotix, and Espio the Chameleon's, brains of the Chaotix, remains were found on the outskirts. However, the final member, Charmy Bee, is still waiting to be found. It is possible that he is alive."

I snapped, shouting, "I KILL HIM! I FREAKING KILL HIM!" I tossed the newspaper angrily at the ground. There was more, comments from the Sonic Team, but I didn't care what they thought.

Storm grabbed me. "Charmy, stop! He'll only kill you too!"

"LET ME GO! I DON'T CARE! THEY WERE MY FAMILY WHEN MY PARENTS DIED!"

"Charmy, listen to reason!" Jet shouted, his head facing the ground.

I rustled out of Storm's grasp. "W-why? What reason? Are you guys crazy!? Rodrigo should pay for his crimes! He's worse then you three _thieves_! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN ME!"

Jet was taken back. Never had I snapped at anyone before. I was behaving look a spoilt child that just lost everything.

I hung my head low. Yelling at the Babylon Rogues was not going to bring back my Chaotix. "G-guys, I-I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Jet waved a hand to silence me. "No, I'm sorry. Sorry our parents didn't kill this guy before."

"Jet..." Wave warned.

"No, Wave! This kid just lost his family, like Storm's," he stared at the albatross. "Rodrigo killed his parents too, Charmy. You're not alone."

Storm shook his head positively. He didn't want to explain. I could just tell my the look of hatred and sadness etched onto his features. He heaved his shoulders, releasing a sigh. "Y-yeah. He should be about forty now. I was just a kid when he struck. Poisoned my mother and other crap."

Wave patted Storm's shoulder. "My parents died with his. We never got the valid training for the Babylon Rogues."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I-I should not have-"

"Save it," Storm said. "It's alright. You just didn't know."

"I'm sorry..."

Jet gestured back to the airship. "How about some food first?"

"OKAY!" I flew back into the airship, hearing their words.

"He's like you when you were that age, Boss!" Storm said.

"Yeah, that's why I like him," Jet agreed, smiling.

"He's gonna be an idiot then," Wave snorted.

"HEY!" I and Jet shouted.

---

Next: Mission 1: Get That Damn Chaos Emerald From Nack the Weasel!

Sorry, this took awhile to update.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, people. After this chapter, I'll focus on PoB and Ring. (I need that manga so badly! sighs) So, don't expect major updates on Charmy Rogues. K? I'm doing them in this order: CR, PoB, Ring. Somewhere in between in the Naruto one-shot, and a random Babylon Rogues one-shot.

Okay, legal crap time. Charmy Bee, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear, Bean the Dynamite, Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues are (C) SEGA, Sonic Team. In no way do I owe them. If I did, Charmy would be like Rock Lee JR. while Vector would be like Might Gai.

Ivy and Maxi are (C) Namco

Tomo the Chameleon, however, is property of me. If anyone uses her without permission, consider yourself DOOMED.

Chapter 6: Dynamite Gang

...OW...OW. THAT MEAN EXTREME GEAR. After breakfast, Wave forced me to practice, until Storm rescued me from her evil ways. My leg had a large cut on it. My board was still efficient, I think. Maybe I should not have crash-landed into that tree branch. I got a headache the size of the Babylon Rogue's aircraft.

I stared at the clock for a few minutes. It just turned four PM. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Jet staring at me with a slushie in hand. I faced him with a huge grin on my face.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Watching paint dry?"

"Nooo, I'm bored. When I get bored, I watch the clock," I explained, pointing a finger at the clock.

Jet slurped his drink noisily. "Uh-huh. So, wanna see how the Babylon Rogues operate tonight?"

I blinked, confused. "Don't you just steal stuff?"

He shrugged. We went down to his office, where we found Wave and Storm in his bedroom. They were playing some fighting game that involved women with very explicit costumes. Jet had a nose bleed as he stared at Storm's character. It was a girl named Ivy who donned a revealing purple outfit and boots. Her weapon was a really weird sword. Wave's was some creepy-looking, macho guy called Maxi. He used nunchucks.

Jet and I exchanged looks of exasperation. Suddenly, Wave slammed her finger on the reset button.

"HEY!" Storm shouted incredulously, throwing the controller down. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"...Because I was losing. I _never_ lose," she replied with hatred in her eyes.

Jet rolled his eyes. They didn't even realize they we came in, for goodness' sake! He coughed in his fist, silencing them. Vector could never silence me if he did that. I was surprised by the amount of loyalty these two had for him.

Storm pointed a finger a Wave. "Her fault."

Wave smacked him in the back side of his head. "Screw you! If you didn't cheat-"

"Stop it!" Jet shouted. "Don't you two know we have a mission tonight?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then back at Jet. They nodded slowly at him.

The hawk in mention placed a hand on my head. I looked up at him. His face was so confident, like Vector when he succeeded on that date with Madam Vanilla. "We are going to bring Charmy along. I'm sure he's ready."

"WHAT?!" Wave shrieked, making Jet flinch. "He's just starting out. It isn't wise to bring him along."

"Awwww!" I pouted, giving a stiff upper lip. "Pleeaaaase, Waaaave!"

"Yeah," Storm agreed, standing up. "Let's bring him with us. It'll be good for him."

"Let's bring 'im. Waaave," Jet sneered. Similar to me, he gave teary-eyed look. He inched closer to her, making sure the frightened swallow was still staring. "You can't resist the face."

"NO! Nuh-uh. No way!" She crossed her arms. Facing the other way, she strolled out the room.

Around 9:00 PM...

"Damn you, Jet," Wave cursed, sending him glares of fury.

We were on our Extreme Gear, flying through the ebony skies. Our mission was to steal this emerald from the Future City bank. Mighty always told me stealing was wrong, but in cases of survival, it was okay...right? I didn't know. My headache was dimming a little. I didn't tell anyone about it, not even Storm.

Eh, I admit it. I consider Storm my favorite out of the Babylon Rogues. He read me a bed-time story about retarded pirates. What can go wrong? He even tucked me in. How nice of him!

The back of the bank came into view. I never ventured into Future City with the Chaotix before. It was a sight to behold! Large skyscrapers filled the land mass. On a few of them, were screens with advertisements. Some actually changed right before my eyes. Some held Extreme Gear, while another was a picture of Sonic showing off his pearly whites. I shook my head in disgust. He was always taking all the credit. Wonder why Tails doesn't say anything during their interviews? Because Sonic takes most of the credit.

Sonic was always a rival for the Chaotix. When we tried to take Cream back to Madam Vanilla, Sonic pops in with her by his side. Tearful reunion...Sonic teases us...Vector gets flustered...yada yada freaking yada. I glared up at the Sonic poster, which changed into another Extreme Gear commercial.

A hand waved in front of my face. It was Storm's. "You okay, Charmy?"

I nodded. A large grin was spread across my muzzle. "Course I am! I just never been here before!"

Storm chuckled. "Yeah, it is pretty..."

All four of us stopped. There were others on Extreme Gear riding in from the east. In the east of the city, lied a half-built Westopolis. A purple figure was on a bike while the other three were on actual boards. The purple figure looked so familar. Where did I see him before?"

"Charmy," Jet whispered, giving me a tug on the arm. "we're gonna land our Gear. We know these guys."

"Who are they, Jet?" I asked as we hid behind a bush.

"The Dynamite Gang. My cousin's in that group."

I gulped as the four came into view. There were two purple figures; a boy and a girl, a yellow guy, and a green guy that looked almost exactly like Jet. I came to the assumption the green one was Jet's cousin.

. "...Where are we?" the girl asked.

"I thought I told you, stupid!" the yellow one grunted. "Future City bank! To steal-"

"Shut up!" the male purple one snapped. "Bark, Tomo, you really wanna say that out loud?"

"Yeah, we could get screwed, and the cops may come and get us!" the green one shouted in the most boisterious voice that I ever heard in my life. It worse than Vector's idiotic cry of, "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!"

They slapped their foreheads. Someone sneezed. My head directed over to the left of me. Jet was rubbing his nostrils. He noticed the four staring at him. "...Whoops." he muttered, staring away.

"Damnit, Jet!" the green one shouted. "You always gotta ruin our fun!"

"Shut up, Bean!" Wave snapped as we stood up beside Jet.

Bean, the green one, sighed melodramatically. He groaned in the most annoying way. I had the urge to fly over and rip his beak off, then hang it in my room as a trophy.

"Do we have to do this everytime we meet?" the yellow one asked. He stared at Storm for some reason. He smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I'm not finished with you."

"Same here, Bark," Storm gave the same devious radiation off him.

The purple ones exchanged looks of annoyance. The girl crossed her arms, tutting loudly. The boy drew a pistol, possibly a magnum, and shot into the air. His face was very clear with arrogance. His mouth was what I was drawn towards. There was a large, nut-cracker like tooth hanging out from his upper lip. My mouth flung open: It was Nack the Weasel alias known as Fang the Sniper.

"Well, well," he crooned. "Charmy Bee! Long time, no betrayal!" He looked around cautiously as if checking for something. "Something's missing...Tomo, who's gone?" he asked the girl to his right.

Tomo smirked, showing off slightly pointy teeth. "Those idiotic, _dead_ detectives, Nack."

I wanted crumble to my knees and cry. But this was Nack the Weasel: the one who betrayed the Chaotix for money. I bit my lower lip. "Hmph, you know what, Nack? I've been wanting to say this to you for a looong time."

He smirked, his tooth gleaming. "This should be good. What's on your mind, midget?"

"Screw you, you punk!" I took off at him, top speed and jabbed his shoulder with my stinger. He cried out, elbowing me. I took only a rub-off, but was ready for more. I hovered in front of him. I smirked. "What's wrong, Nack? _Bee_ got your tongue? Ha ha ha! Get it, BEE?!"

Jet called, "Charmy! Nice one! I could never get Nack to shut up so quickly!" He faced his little gang of thieves. "Alright, I'm sure Charmy can handle weasel boy. Let's handle his cronies!"

"Cronies?" I heard Bean ask. "What does that mean?"

"...It means we're the underlings of a big boss," Bark explained, clearly annoyed by his lack of knowledge.

"Alright," Tomo purred, pulling out her sword. She aimed it at Wave. "Let's dance, bird-brain."

"You know it, hon," Wave licked her beak and slapped her wrench in her palm.

The girls dashed off behind the building. Many clashes of metal were heard. I'm not sure who was winning, until Tomo cried out in pain. "My foot! I think you broke my foot!" Wave was in the lead!

"That friggen' idiot!" Bark was about to take off to help, but Storm launched a punch at him.

Storm cracked his knuckles. "Goin' somewhere?"

Bark was nicked in his cheek, and backed up a few spaces. He rubbed his cheek for a split second, then made a dash for his Gear. Storm did the same. A strength battle in the sky began. Storm and Bark flew off around the left side of the building. Barely in view. Clatters of fists connecting were heard, along with the sickening sound of scraping metal.

Nack rubbed his the small red mark that began to form. He faced Bean. "Bean! You handle Jet! I'll get the Chaos Emerald!" 

"Like hell you will!" Jet shouted, ready to dash at him.

Bean snapped his fingers. In his right hand, was an unlit bomb. He snapped his other fingers. In his left, was a petite flame. Jet stopped in his tracks. His cousin quickly ignited the explosion. He cackled as he watched it start to crinkle down the string. Jet gulped. He glanced back at me, then to Bean.

I got his gaze. Suddenly, Bean throw the bomb at Jet. "Jet! In front! Turn around!"

"Wha-?!" Jet swiped out his bansho fans and slapped the bomb back into Bean's hands.

Nack blinked for a few seconds as the explosion was about to go off. He swore pitifully and darted right at the entrance.

Bean's eyes widened. "Oh, cra-"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Jet and I took cover behind the same bush. He covered me with his arms. Smoke started to fill the air. He coughed. "Charmy..." he groaned, looking down at me behind his goggles.

I covered my eyes with the brown ones that were on my helmet. "Y-yeah?"

"You have a grudge against Nack. You follow him, and get the emerald. I'll hold off stupid here," Jet hitched a finger at his wide-eyed, smoke covered cousin.

I saluted him and took off. I came in the way Nack did: Bust the door down with your back. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. I glanced around, trying to find Nack. I just remembered that I had no idea where the Chaos Emerald was. Muttering angrily, I got a glimpse of a voilet creature running up the stairs.

Nack paused and noticed me coming up after him. He shot at me three times. I easily dodged them by using my flight.

_"Nack, you ruined the my friend's first mission. Now, I'm gonna make sure you go straight to hell!"_

"Ugh!" Nack shouted in disgust. "Why won't you quit, you brat?"

"Ha! I'm not givin' up so easily!" I flew straight at him when Nack stopped shooting. I head-butted him in the chest. We toppled back down the stairs. Nack was on top of me when we stopped. His hands were tightened securely around my throat. I gasped for breath. I kicked around, but nothing seemed to affect him. I was going limp.

_"N-noooo!...I can't...can't die...can't die here."_

Nack, for some reason, stopped. He froze. He cried out, then collasped.

I grasped my throat. His grip was still egging my throat. I heaved in huge lumps of oxygen. I looked up at my protector.

Bark's body was suddenly dropped next to Nack's. Storm bent down, lending me a hand. "Ch-Charmy! Are-are y-you alright?" he asked, clearly shaken.

I panted a little before replying. "Y-y-yeah! I'm...I'm okay. But that was scary. I had two run-ins with the Grim Reaper this week!"

Storm laughed, then stared at Nack's form. He was slowly getting up. He raised his fist up in the air to pound him, but Nack was fast. He wiped out a shot-gun and nicked Storm's shoulder. He cried out, grabbing his wounded shoulder.

"Storm!" I shouted, flying up to his side.

Nack burst into laughter, then stared at Bark. "Yo, Bark! Stop fooling around. Just kill Storm."

Bark was getting up. He wiped some blood dripping down his lip. He snatched Storm by his necklace, hoisting him up. Nodding at Nack, he gave me a apathetic look. He opened a nearby window. Holding Storm steadily over the window, he was ready to let go until...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!** "OHMYGOD!I'MGONNADIE!" "You dolt! You just...What're you doing?" "I didn't do anything wrong, Wave! Bean's the one who screamed."

The three of us peered out the window. Seeing an uncounsious Tomo, an angry Wave, an annoyed Jet, and a scared Bean. Wave dropped Tomo's limp figure on the ground. She sighed, ready to slam Bean over the head.

I suddenly remembered about Storm. I grabbed Nack's shot-gun and pointed it at them. "Put Storm down!" I ordered, as they backed away from the window.

Bark obliged and set Storm on the ground daintily. He was on his stomach, not moving. However, his heavy breathing was the only clear sign that he was alive.

"Ooookay, Charmy," Nack stammered, his hands high in the air. "I'm out of bullets, and you have my second gun. My first one clattered to the floor when we collasped. I have no weapons on me."

I could tell he was trying to weasel (Ha! PUN!) his way out of this. I cocked the gun, aiming it at Nack's face.

The two cringed.

Storm groaned, holding his wounded shoulder. "Where did the pizza man go, Mommy?" he whispered in his delusion.

Nack chuckled a little at Storm's silliness.

"Shut it!" Bark screamed in a whisper, glaring at him.

Storm glanced up at me. "Hey, Ch-Charmy. Goo-good job."

I smiled at him. "Thank ya kindly Storm! I got'em while they were distracted!"

Storm struggled to his feet. He stared at the blood on the floor from his wound. He sighed. "Hey, you keep them at gunpoint. I'll get the Chaos Emerald."

"Like hell you will," Bark growled.

"Oh? What will _you_ do?" I mocked. I always acted like this. Mocking my enemy was something I do on a daily basis, like when the Chaotix and I duked it out with Amy's scrappy team. Cream and her mother couldn't forgive Vector and I for weeks. Espio's mocking didn't help us out either. I pretty much had to grovel to get her to forgive me.

Nack glared at me, then Storm. He swore revenge against us as Storm began his way upstairs.

Suddenly, sirens blasted off from outside. "Freeze!" a cop shouted. Behind him, was a blue hedgehog. Alongside the hedgehog, was a yellow fox, pink hedgehog, white bat, black hedgehog, and tanish cream rabbit with a chao.

One word flashed through my mind as I stared at them: CRAP.

TBC

Next: Us vs Dynamite vs Sonic Team

Ha, little cliffie! Now, you gotta wait! OH! And yes, I've decided that instead of the usual StormWave, it will be JetWave. YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. JetWave.

Kiba-Sniper


	7. Chapter 7

Working on some stuff on DA; that's why I wasn't here! Oh, yeah, this no way ties in with Reckless, a one-shot about the Dynamite Gang or Ring.

Charmy and company (C) SEGA and Sonic Team

Tomo (C) Me

Ch.7: Rogues vs Sonic vs Dynamite (Well, somewhat Dynamite)

Sonic the Hedgehog stood there with a brood grin on his face. He scratched his head as he stared at Jet. I could only glance down at the action since I had to keep Bark and Nack at gunpoint. I cried out to Storm to hurry.

"Alright!" Storm shouted back. "I'll be there in a minute."

Suddenly, Nack rushed at me. I cried out, pulling the trigger. Nack flopped backwards, holding his wounded chest. Bark grabbed him and made a run for it.

Storm rushed down the steps with the white Chaos Emerald in his palm. He gaped as small trickles of blood leaked from the weasel's chest. He stared at his own wound, gulping in comparison. Storm was by far very lucky. Dumb luck certainly. He asked me what had gone down.

In response, I pointed at the window. A bickerment ensued with Shadow, Jet, Sonic, and Wave. Tomo slowly started up at her feet. She blinked as Bean helped her up. Shadow crossed his arms, tutting audibly.

"What's with the emo hog?" Jet asked Wave, cocking his thumb in Shadow's direction.

Shadow cringed at the _emo_ part. "By far, you are the most pathetic bunch of crooks I've ever seen."

"Wanna make something of it?" Wave challenged, brandishing a stick of dynamite.

Sonic smirked. "Sure! I'm gonna show you all that I'm the Fastest Thing Alive!" Please insert shining rainbow of youth behind him.

I sighed. "Fastest Thing Alive"? Was that really all he could think of? Storm and I exchanged looks of amusement and began our descent to the outside on our Extreme Gears.

Amy gasped at our sudden appearance. "It's Storm and...Charmy?" she gaped.

The Sonic Team gave a sudden gasp as I held the Chaos Emerald. Shadow held the frown on his face. Not a word escaped his lips. Cream held Cheese close to her. I hated seeing her like this, all scared. However, I'm a Babylon Rogue. Not a member of the Sonic Heroes any longer.

I waved. "Hey! How are you?"

Tails smiled. "Charmy! Long time, no see!"

"Momma and I were so worried about you," Cream said, releasing Cheese.

I shrugged. "Yeah, quite an adventure I had."

"Why are you with _them_?" Rouge asked, cocking her head at Jet and Wave.

I paused. I couldn't think of any excuse. My mind froze. I looked up at Storm. Without warning, Storm scooped me up in his arms, saying, "H-he's one of us, now."

A collective "WHAT!" was heard from the Sonic Team and G.U.N, but Shadow. Of course, not Shadow. He's waaaay too cool for such stuff! That's what you'd expect me to say, right? After how I reacted at Prison Island? Well, I'm not that bee any longer. I won't run away. Every again. Never.

Okay, enough with Naruto and Hinata...

Sonic looked stressed all of a sudden. "Come on, Charmy! You're kiddin', right?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Sonic, but they helped me. Storm saved me when I almost died. You guys weren't there! I thought we were a team! Beside, Sonic, Tails, weren't you two crashing at the local hotel on South Island?"

The two remained silent.

"You did, but you weren't fast enough!"

"Shut it, Charmy!" Amy sniped, swiping out of her hammer.

I flinched at the size of it. Storm took a step back out of fear. It was growing larger. She shouted something about Sonic, before charging at us. However, Tomo intervened. She kicked the hammer out of her hand, landing a slap on her Adam's Apple. Amy slumped to the ground, unconsious.

I stared up at Tomo, who still looked exhausted from the previous fight with Wave. "Why?" I asked.

Tomo glanced back at me, a cold, eerie feeling in her eyes. "I don't know. You were Espio's friend. He died along with Vector to protect you. If you got hurt now, well," she smirked and looked at me fully. "that wouldn't be fair for my little bro's memories, eh?"

I blushed. She was kind of pretty. I knew what Nack saw in her...Eeek! What am I saying? Cream's the only one I love! I wriggled out of Storm's hold. "Thanks!"

"Whatever. Bean, we're leaving," she ordered.

Bean shrugged. "Okay! We gotta find Chief and Bar-HOLY SMOKES!" he shouted.

From the front door, was Nack being carried by Bark. His expression, along with Tomo's, was filled with shock. They grabbed their Gear and flew towards them. Tomo snatched Nack's Extreme Gear Bike along the way. Bark grabbed it along with hopping on his own. They made a speedy getaway.

"Hold on! Sonic," a G.U.N officer said. "can you hold off these guys?"

He smirked, giving a false salute. "Yes, suh!"

"Good. Men-"

"A-HEM," The women of G.U.N quipped.

"And women, come on! We've got to chase and eliminate the Dynamite Gang!" The gunmen and gunwomen hopped back into their vehicles, giving pursuit.

_"Eliminate?"_ I thought, fearing for Tomo's well-being. "Wait! Stop!" I cried. Too late, they were gone. I hung my head low. A hand touched my shoulder. I looked back up. Jet tapped my cheek.

"Dude, it's cool. We can get through this," the hawk said, giving me a cheery grin.

"Okay!" I agreed, facing the Sonic Team. "So whadda we gotta do with these bozos?"

"Charmy, why are you turning against us?" Tails asked, pulling out an electric cord.

"I'm not. I'm just on a new team," I replied.

"But still!" Sonic shouted, glaring at Jet. "What have you done to Charmy? He would never do this!"

Jet crossed his arms. He shook his head. "Charmy choose to come with us. A choice. I offered it to him, and he accepted. Sorry Sonic, but the bee's a member of the Babylon Rogues now." Suddenly, he snickered. Facing me he asked, "Would you like orange flames on your wrists? Each member of the Rogues must have them."

"Awesome!" I jeered, floating up higher.

Sonic gnarled on his teeth. Suddenly, he grinned. He, too, had an Extreme Gear board. The others did as well. I nearly forgot that they participated in the Ex W.G.P. Shadow, however, did not have on. He was too fast to have a board like the others. Unless, they were his shoes. I glanced down at his feet. Wouldn't you know it? He had a pair of Ex. Skates.

Shadow tapped his foot on the ground. A small light fluttered gingerly around them. He hovered in the air, holding a cocky grin.

My heart pounded. We were just about to fight them. My supposed "friends". I stared at Cream. Cheese sat atop of her head, ready to shoot out like a cannon.

"Alright!" Jet shouted. "Wave, you take care of Rouge and Tails. Storm, you're in charge of Shadow, Charmy, you get Cream-"

"NO!" I screamed.

They all stopped and stared. I blushed, looking away. "I can't fight girls! I'll take care of Tails."

He stared at me for a few more seconds. Storm told me that no one defied Jet. If they did, they would most certainly be punished. The hawk rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Wave_ gets Cream with Rouge, and _you_ can have Tails. But," he locked eyes with Sonic. "Sonic is mine."

"Roger!" the three of us said and took in different directions.

Tails and I flew side-by-side each other. Tails attempted to get me in a chokehold with that puny electric plug of his. I met each slap with my stinger. We both dodged punches from each other. Tails grinded his teeth.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, avoiding a kick.

"Why?" I repeated. "Ya know, Tails, I believed you were smart. Guess you're pretty dumb!"

Tails growled, showing of his sharp canines. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"But, really, why?"

I sighed. "They helped me! I owe them! I am a part of them, now." I smirked at the last part. Extremely confident of me, don'tcha think? 

Tails blinked back. "...That's...that's your answer? Wow! Here I thought I was Knuckles was dumb."

"Shut up, doo-doo breath!" That was lamest comeback. EVER. We will never speak of this moment again. Kapeesh? Got it? Good. Anyway, I quickly aimed by stinger at his hip, making a jab.

He recoiled in pain, slowing down on his Gear. I hovered in front of him. putting up a strong front. Inside, I was bleeding. Honestly, I did not want to harm Tails, but he was in my, no, the Babylon Rogue's way. He had to be defeated if I wanted to show my worthyness.

Tails held his hip. He pulled out a small screwdriver, throwing it at me. I nearly avoided it. Tails and I panted, both standing up. He lurched by me on his board, speeding up.

"Get back here!" I snapped, flying behind him.

The fox landed on the top of the musuem. He hopped of his board, as did I. He suddenly kicked me square in the chest, apologizing.

I hacked up spit, struggling to my feet.

"What would they think?" Tails asked, dropping his guard.

"Who?" I spat, glaring at him.

His light blue eyes softened. He stared at the ground. "Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Ray." He noticed the hurt on my face, and apologized again. Tails pulled me into a hug.

I froze. My breathing almost stopped. I never really thought about it. What would they think? I know Espio would be mad since he's a ninja. Ray and Mighty would be upset, too. Vector, however, I'm not sure of. He does like moolah of any kind, but he hates doing dirty stuff. Fifty-fifty is a good proposal.

I bit my lip, holding in sobs. I heard a wail of pain in the distance. It was Wave nearly crashing into a police vehicle. The cops flashed her the finger and pulled away. Lazy folks. Just like Shikamaru! She struggled to her feet. Rouge and Cream hopped of their boards. Both of them were floating in the air. Wave coughed, wiping something from her mouth. I hoped to God it was spit.

Rouge chuckled. "Not so tough now, birdie."

"Sh-shut up. That gang-up, you and the brat...it wasn't fair!"

"Oh, cry me a river," she snorted, folding her arms.

"Miss Rouge," Cream interpoded, steping between them. "please stop. I don't want to hurt her."

"Just worry about yourself kid," Wave muttered, standing up. She held her arm.

Shoving Tails away, I grabbed my board, making a dash for Wave. Cream gasped as I landed next to her. I glared at Rouge. I noticed Tails began to fly after me.

"What are you doing?" Wave demanded, shooting eye daggers at me.

"Helping ya!" I said, pounding a fist onto my chest. "Simple!"

She glanced back at me, than towards the landed Tails. She smirked. I cocked my head. The swallow began to laugh. I wondered if she had coke this morning. Maybe she was just tipsy. I don't know. She suddenly looked down at me; an evil grin formulating on her face. I could tell she had an idea.

Wave suddenly picked me up. My stinger was held out in front. I yelped since my chest still hurt from the explosion. She faced me at Tails. She greeted him, calling him "Shorty."

"Don't call me that!" Tails said, filled with dignity.

She grinned, making a dash for him. She raised me over her head, then slashed me down at his shoulder. I noticed the blood on my stinger. Tails slumped at the ground.

Cream was at his side, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry, Charmy. I couldn't think of any other wa-" Wave was cut off. Rouge had smacked her in the back of the head with a kick. She flew forward, releasing me in the process. She, like Tails, flopped onto the ground. She didn't get up.

I gasped. Tears were forming in my eyes. I quickly sheathed them with my wrist. Wiping them away, I faced Rouge. Cheese suddenly whimpered. I looked at him. Beside him, was Knuckles the Echidna. I cried out his name.

"Charmy!" Knuckles shouted, giving me a pat on the head. "I'm so sorry! I shoulda been there. I shoulda known."

I didn't reply. I hadn't seen him in so long, it chilled me. The former leader of the Chaotix didn't even greet us during the Metal Sonic incident, nor the Black Doom invasion.

Knuckes quickly notified Tails' wound. Then at my bloody stinger. He grabbed me by the zipper of my jacket. "Did you do this?"

My mouth opened. Only gibberish escaped it.

Suddenly, something knocked Knuckes on top of his head. He released me, stumbling forward. He glared back at the figure that smacked him. It was Storm and Jet. Sonic was crawling pathetically on the floor. Shadow was in a nearby garbage can, unconsious. I smiled.

"Charmy, you okay?" Storm asked.

"Just dandy. Appears ya got another date Storm!" I jeered, snickering at Knuckles' bump.

"Where's Wave?" Jet asked, concern leaking in his voice.

I pointed.

Jet gasped. He paused then looked back at Sonic. He quickly kicked him in the head, then ran for Wave. A low moan emitted from her. He knelt down, gently grasping her hand.

Wave muttered his name.

"Hi, Wave," he said, pulling her to her feet.

"Oh, Jet!" The swallow pulled on his head feather. "What are you doing? You should not be concerned with me well-fare."

"Deal with it." He slung her over his shoulder. "Storm, you still got the emerald?"

"...I thought you had it..." he murmured quitely.

"...No, you should still have it..."

Cream quickly stood up. She reached into her dress pocket. It was the white Chaos Emerald! But how did she gain it? My crush gulped. "Please, don't hurt anyone. Charmy, please stop."

I fluttered at the ground. Walking, yes, walking, over her, I placed a hand on her head. "Cream, we didn't mean too. You guys just attacked us first."

"Yes you did!" she snapped. "You hurt Tails! Miss Swallow got hurt as well!"

I was taken back. My hand left her head. A cold feeling rushed through me. I go, "But, I-"

"Shut up, bee!" Rouge snapped. She gently asked Cream for the emerald.

"Sure, Miss Rouge," she said ever-so-sweetly. Just as the emerald was about to reach Rouge's fingertips, I snatched the emerald out of her hands. She gasped, asking why.

I fluttered back, not saying a word. _"They weren't there to help me," _I repeated in my head. I faced Jet, holding the Chaos Emerald out to him. They seemed shocked by me decision. As Jet gladly accepted the emerald, I turned around towards my former teammates. "I'm gonna be a thief now. I always had this feelin' that I wasn't always gonna be a goodie-goodie, but I'm still my adorable self!" I struck a quick Rock Lee-like pose.

Storm laughed. "Nice pose. That from that show Espio watched?"

I nodded.

Knuckles was absolutely furious with my choice. "Traitor!" he snapped, rushing at me.

Crying out on instict, Storm intercepted the punch with his own fist. He smirked. "I've always wanted some sort of punishment for you cuz ya beat me at the Ex World Grand Prix." He pulled his other fist back, then pounded Knuckles' face. He cried out, falling backwards.

"C'mon!" Jet shouted. "We got to leave, 'fore the cops show!"

"But what about the Dynamites?" I asked.

"They'll be fine," he reassured. "Let's go!"

"Come back!" Rouge ordered.

"Make us!" Storm mocked, laughing his head off.

"Storm, shut up," Wave snapped.

He did, looking fearfully away.

About an hour later, we finally escaped the Sonic Team and went back onto the airship. Jet carried Wave to her, saying that he would stay with her the night. Storm commented that he was probably going to try and touch her chest, like always. I chuckled as we entered out room. He asked if I like the mission.

...DID I LIKE THAT GODDAMN MISSION? Is that what he said? I looked at him with dramatic-horror filled eyes. "IT WAS AWESOOOME!"

Jet yelled at us from Wave's room.

Storm called back his apologize. He slumped onto his hammock. "Really? I knew you would do good."

"Well."

"Pardon?"

"It's well, not good. Espio told me that."

Storm scratched the back of his head. "Huh. Weird. Well, whatever." As soon as he was about to lie back, he shot back up. He went over to his book collection. He pulled out "One Peice." "Ready for chapter two?"

"Of course!" I quickly cuddled into my bed as Storm sat down next to me. He read up until half the chapter, before I fell asleep.

---

Next: Recovery! How to Set Jet and Wave Up on a Date!

So sorry for the wait. I've got some story requests to complete. So, like, yeah. JETWAVE!

Kiba-Sniper

7:17 PM


	8. Chapter 8

Seventh chappie of Charmy Rogues is up. For those of you that have silently waited for the JetWave part, well, you've been blessed! This is just a filler chapter, but filled with JetWave goodness. Along with Storm and Charmy trying to help the boss out! Of course, bad stuff happens...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: Operation! Jet and Wave Set Up! Before Storm Kills Me...

Storm had actually feel asleep next to my mattress. The One Piece book was on my chest. Brushing it off, I noticed that Storm had a large scab on his shoulder from where Nack shot him. Cringing as my eyes left it, I quickly left his room. The clock caught my eye, though. It was 6:40 AM.

An eerie smile formed on my muzzle. Ideas propped my brain as I wondered what torture I could do to Storm while he slept. Rubbing my chin, I finallly got an idea. Chuckingly wickedly to myself, I opened his drawers. I was looking for a permanent magic marker. I hoped he had one in pink.

I could only find the regular, boring black one. Muttering my displeasure, I decided that it would have to do. Creeping up to Storm, I kneeled down in front of him. His face was right in front of me. It reminded me of that time where the Chaotix and I decorated Knuckles up when the Meterax invaded. I began drawing silly doodles on his beak, forehead, and part of his chest. He groaned, brushing me away.

_"Good enough,"_ I thought eagerly.

I made a quick dash over for the other Rogue's rooms. Jet wasn't in his room. Peculiar, but then I remembered that he would stay with Wave. When I peeked through Wave's room, I saw Jet hunched over in a chair next to Wave's bed. Wave looked like Snow White, waiting for Prince Charming to come in and kiss her. I smiled, noticing the Jet was rubbing his eyes. He must've just woken up. I creaked the door open to which the hawk in mention glared at me.

"Um, Charmy? What are you...Hey, what's up?" he asked, confused. He lazily stretched his tired limbs as he strutted towards me.

Grabbing his hand, I raced with him towards Storm's room. "Ya gotta see this!" I jeered, filled with pride for my...graffiti Storm.

Jet catiously opened the door. I waited for him to laugh, but he didn't. I asked what was wrong. He hitched a finger at my bed, asking why Storm was asleep on the floor. "Is he dead?"

I slapped myself on my forehead. "His face," I quipped. "Look at his face."

Jet shrugged, kneeling down next towards his best friend. It only took one look for Jet to bawl on the floor in heaps of laughter. He abrutly stopped, taking another gander at the albatross. He rolled on his back, trying to breathe.

Storm was up in a flash. "Wh-what's going o-on? Boss, you o-okay?"

Jet and I exchanged looks of amusement, then burst into laughter.

"I don't get it..." Storm whimpered. "What's so-"

I held a mirror up to his face. Storm snatched the mirror out of my hands. He inspected the flowers, suns, shapes, Chaos, and other random stuff I drew. I even made a cute little drawing of Luffy! Storm smacked me with the mirror.

"Get back here, you brats!" he shouted as me and Jet darted away from the enraged bird. Storm grabbed a chair and hauled it at us.

"Yagh! Charmy! Fly me outta here!" Jet ordered, nearly dodging the chair in time.

Fly? He's a bird, but he can't fly? Telling him that he was stupid, I flew up in the air, and Jet grabbed my legs. It reminded me of Espio always barking orders at me when we got that mysterious client during Sonic Heroes times. Jet made a face at me, telling me that Storm was gaining with a...

"Kitchen knife!" I shrieked.

Storm grinned. He darted around into another room. He screeched to a stop in front of me and Jet with the knife edge facing him. Jet screamed at me to stop, but it was too late. Jet flung off me just as I grabbed a door handle. Crashing into Storm, he and Jet tumbled to the ground. The knife went flying and nearly cut my wing. I was frozen against the door like the time Mighty was stupid enough to place his tongue on a pole during Winter. Mighty's tongue got stuck, and he actually lifted the pole off the ground due to his strength. His tongue refused to come off. Vector and I filed the entire thing as Espio and Ray attempted in vain to pull Mighty off. Sonic came by, that punk, and judo chopped Mighty's tongue away from the pole.

If you ever heard an armadillo scream, it sounds like a three-year-old girl. Not lying, people!

Storm's hand were wrapped around Jet's leg. He glared at him. "Which one of you did this?"

Jet pointed at me, and I pointed back. "He did it!" we both shouted. Glaring at each other, we began to scream at each other while Storm just stared at us. He looked at each of us, confused. Picking up the knife, I could tell that he had it.

"SHUT UP!" He threw the knife right between us.

Jet and I could have peed right there when the knife nearly nicked us. Cautiously, we turned our heads toward him. Storm was outraged. Glaring at each of us, he told us to be queit and now wasn't the time for stupid stunts. He walked back into the kitchen, placed the knife back and noticed Wave was stirring. "Boss, you're little girlfriend's walkin' up."

"Oh, that's grea-MY WHAT!" Jet screamed, rushing into Wave's room.

They left me alone for the entire morning. Jet waited on Wave hand and foot. Not that she minded. Storm refused to speak to either me or Jet. Even Wave began to get concerned for the albatross. Jet explained what happened, blaming everything on me. Wave gave me a lecture, but at the end, she added to let her in on it next time. Guess she was pretty cool at that moment, but Storm's frustration continued to ring in my head. When I drew Vector and Madam Vanilla in the ground, he just chased me around and gave me a hard noogie. Storm nearly killed me!

Storm was washing the drawings off his face in the bathroom. Thankfully, Wave hadn't seen his face yet. Most of it was gone when I walked in. He shut the door after I sat on the table.

"Sorry, Storm. Knuckles drew on my face, if it makes you feel better," I said, looking at the ground.

He sighed, muttering, "It's fine, kid. Don't worry about it." He paused, then looked extremely shy. "Say..."

"What?"

"Um, do-do you think that I-I look like a freak?"

"Huh? A freak? You?"

He shook his head, gulping audibly. Storm closed his eyes. "I've been called a freak since I was a kid, before Boss was born even. Kids were stare at my eye and run away. Some would insult. Most of the times when I was a kid, I'd hit them, get in trouble, then..." He stopped, shaking his head again.

I grabbed his shoulder, staring up at him. "Cry?"

Storm grinned. "You can call it that. Just when you colored on my face, I looked like a circus clown, and it brought back those memories."

"Did...did Vector ever call ya a freak?"

"When he get mad, yeah! And other things you shouldn't learn until your of age."

I pouted, whining at him to tell me. Storm smiled, patting my head. For a moment, I could have sworn he was Vector standing there instead of Storm. Reality came back too soon before I was satisfied. Asking him to pat my head again made me feel like a girl. Storm obliged. Suddenly, he grabbed me and yanked my helmet off, giving me a hard noogie. I cried out, than laughed, asking him to stop.

"Aww, whassa matter? Can't take the heat?"

I struggled my way out of his powerful grip. Raising my stinger, I began to make a flurry of stabs at him. Playfully, of course. I didn't want Storm to get stabbed like when he got shot from Nack. His wound was still there. What's funny, was that it was like these Babylonians could heal instantly. Perhaps he took some of Wave's medicine before coming to bed.

"Eeek! Ch-Charmy, knock it off."

"Aww, whassa matter? Can't take the heat?"

Storm paused when I repeated his line. He laughed. "Man, you just love to copy people!"

"Nooo, I don't. Just yours."

He blinked in confusion. I don't think Storm was ever complimented like that. I don't know why, but he should be! He's a great guy! Sure, he stutters and is "over-weight", but who cares? It only matters if you're a nice person. Oh, wait, I just wrote another moral! Bad Charmy, bad! Stop writing those kinds of cheap sentences.

Storm looked at the ground, grinning a bit. "Um, th-thanks." He looked up at me. "Hey, I just got this great idea!"

"What? What?"

"Well, you may not know this, Charmy, but Boss likes Wave. Alot."

My eyes widened. Honestly, I had no bloody idea. When it came to stuff like guy-likes-girl, I was completely clueless. Vector was the guy you'd want to go with for assistance, not me. "So, whaddya wanna do about it?"

"Set them up on a date, of course."

"Huh? A-a da-"

Storm slammed his hand onto my mouth. His hand nearly covered my entire head; it want up from the bottom of my muzzle to the tips of my eyebrows. If he covered my mouth for another twenty seconds, I could've sworn that I'd suffocate. After releasing me, I gasped for breath, holding onto my chest.

"Sorry, kid, I couldn't let you speak that loudly," apologized Storm, scratching his head.

"Well, okay, but seriously, what now?"

Storm paused, deep in thought. The seabird snapped his fingers after a few moments of hard thinking. Grabbing my body, he whispered his plan into my ears. I grinned, complimenting him. He smiled as we left the rest room.

"Um, Storm?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have that picture of Luffy on your face."

"OH SHI-"

And that's when Wave saw the picture of Luffy. She cracked up. "Storm, what the hell is on your face?"

Storm growled. "Shut up...It's Charmy's fault."

"Congratulations, Charmy. I could never accomplish this."

I grinned, closing my eyes to ignore Storm threats at me. I flew away from him, saying, "I'll go find Jet!" Before Wave could say anything, Storm dragged her away to another room.

Jet was in his office, staring at the cube I discovered when I first came there. He continued to toy with it and spun it on his finger. I smirked. Easy prey to scare the crud out of. Hovering backwards, I rammed myself into his office, crying out his name.

Jet leaped out of his chair in fright. He landed face-first onto the floor. Wincing in pain, Jet struggled to his feet. "What do you want, Charmy?"

I grinned deviously, making him cock his head. "You like Wave don'cha, Jet?" I whispered in his ear.

The hawk slapped me away. His face was bright red. "Where's the flyswatter when you need it?"

Giggling, I asked again. Man, I love it when his face blooms red. It contrasted with his green feathers.

"So-so what? Yeah, I like her, but she's four years older than me! That'd might count as pedophililia," Jet reasoned.

_"This will take a while,"_ I thought, shaking my head. Storm told me that Jet had being called two words. Didn't matter what part of the statement or if they were together, but Jet despised both. I took a deep breath as Jet began to tell me how much he liked Wave, but couldn't bring himself to ask her out. "Whatever you say, you shrimpy/shorty chicken."

Shrimpy/Shorty Chicken. Two (or three, if you include the other shorty or shrimp) words you must never speak to Jet the Hawk. His body twitched; his hands trembled. Jet stood up, staring at the wall. His teal eyes only saw red. Carefully, I flew away from Jet as his head snapped at me with a crack. Jet stormed at me, one step at a time. Terrified if Storm's plan backfired, I rushed out of the room with Jet hot on my stinger.

Storm was right in front of me with a two sacks over each shoulder. One sack was wriggling, which told me that he had captured Wave. I zoomed behind Jet, hearing Wave's muffled curses. Jet was still oblivious to Storm approaching him with a sack sense he was running with his head facing down. Jet ran directly into the bag. Storm tied it up with a rope. Jet shouted with fury, cursing me.

"Well, off to the-" Before Storm could finish, I slapped Storm's beak shut.

"Shh! Don't let them know!"

"Agh! R-right..."

Storm carried the two bird-filled bags, and we exited the airship via Extreme Gear. Storm said that he knew a small restuarant up ahead in Station Square. I remembered that I used to live in Station Square with the Chaotix. If we're going there, I might have time to pick up some of my belongings. I told Storm about it, after yelling at Jet to shut up.

"Well, sure. After we drop these two off."

"Drop us off where?" Wave asked after she stopped screaming.

"Oh, somewhere," Storm replied as we landed in front of "Ala Rabbit".

Ala Rabbit was a small town restaruant in the less-populated part of Station Square. This is where Sonic and the others live, except for Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow for obvious reasons. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this place was deathly familiar.

Storm smiled. "I've been here before. They serve pretty decent food."

"YOU'RE GONNA EAT US AREN'T YOU!" Jet accused from the sack, flailing around.

"No, fool!" I snapped, smacking the bag. The wrong bag.

Wave shouted, "I'll eat you when we go home, Charmy!"

"Charmy?" a girl asked.

...Cream?

---

Next: Operation Date Continues, So Long as Cream Lets Us Stay.

My computer broke down, and everything got deleted so it took me awhile to re-post everything. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

I have absolutely nothing to say, but Riders 2 kicked some major butt. Another part, from now on, their will be a Tails/Cream/Charmy love triangle going about here and there. Yes, the JetWave is official so STOP E-MAILING ME ABOUT THAT. Sheesh...I got these little personal messages from the same guy, who will not be named but, he wrote, "Is it a JetWave? Cuz StormWave sucks!"

That guy got a butt-whooping because he goes to my school. Remember folks, I do perfer StormWave, but I do like JetWave. So, stop e-mailing me about it!

Charmy, Babylon Rogues, and whoever else is a Mobian (C) Sega, Sonic Team

Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

Ch. 9: Love is for the Birds, not Bees

Cream stared at me with confusion in her chocolate orbs. Cheese wasn't with her. No words escaped my mouth, but stammers of complete idiocy. Storm gave me a slight

nudge, saying that he'll deal with Jet and Wave. Obeying him, I flew over to Cream slowly as she backed away shyly. I didn't know what to say to her. Storm entered Vanilla's restuarant, leaving me to die.

Cream and I looked away from each other. We began to walk, well, I hovered next to her. Laughter was suddenly heard erupting from Vanilla's restuarant. Something about Knuckles in a dress. I didn't really know where she was taking me, but I followed obediantly behind her. Maybe she wanted advice! No, I can't give advice to save my life. Last time I gave advice to Tails about his little Cosmo being dead, I nearly caused him to jump off a bridge. Maybe she wanted to talk about Naruto! No, that is not right. Cream couldn't stand the sight of Hinata getting beat up by Neji. Maybe she wanted to say she loved me! No, she might like Tails and me. I'm shaking my head as I right this for the record. She continued to glance back at me. I had no idea what was going through head. The fight with her yesterday rang in my mind. Sonic probably warned her to stay away from me. Stupid hedgehogs, always trying to get in my way.

A small clearing came up ahead. I gasped. It was the Chaotix Detective Agency. I hadn't visited the place in days. There was a police rope around it saying do not enter. Did I care? Nope! I flew right in with Cream walking slowly behind me. My room, well, it wasn't a room, but a closet, was still there. Vector's and Espio's garbage was completely untouched. Except for Vector's CD collection which somehow was spilled all over the floor. Oh, wait, I crashed into it before we left for South Island. If he was alive, I'd be the one buried. Vector had over five hundred CDs, so I'd suspect that it would be very hard to even find the one he was looking for.

Gazing around the cozy apartment-like building made me feel at ease. I smiled and began backflipping like crazy. Crashing into stuff was the best part though. Vector would scream like there was no end, and Espio would lecture me on behavior. That was the past. They weren't coming back. Even though I knew that, I hopped on Vector's desk. His drawers were filled with love letters to Madam Vanilla, gum, more CDs, and a photograph.

The photo was the Chaotix. I grasped it, staring affectionately at it. I was on Vector's shoulder, and we both gave thumbs-up. Espio folded his arms and smirked. Mighty and Ray gave peace signs while Knuckles did the same as Espio. I smiled, pocketing it.

Cream walked up to me, smiling gently. "Charmy, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, just fine," I replied, sitting in Vector's chair. "Cozy."

Cream offered me some gum which I happily accepted. Then things were quiet except for my bubblegum bubbles popping. I had nothing to say to her. Well, maybe I did have to explain my reasons for joining the Babylon Rogues.

"Cream, the only reason why I joined the Babylon Rogues is because they treated me like an equal. Maybe not Wave, but Storm and Jet did..." I said, glancing away.

Cream nodded her head. "You always could have stayed with us."

"But you were here in Mobotropolis! South Island's about two or three hours away. You couldn't help. You had to stay here. How could you have gotten over there? Tail's plane?"

"Yes, I could've assisted."

I snorted. "Name how."

Cream lowered her eyelids. "I wanted to, Charmy, but..."

"What?"

"I wasn't even in Mobotropolis. I was vacationing with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and my mother on South Island. I'm so sorry!" She hugged me softly.

Rage filled inside of me. Red was the only color that I saw. How dare she just reveal that to me? I only thought Sonic and Tails went, but she, her mom and Amy were there as well just made me twitch. Shoving her off, I was ready to smack her, but something held me down. My crush was diminishing, but I still had feelings for the rabbit. Rapidly, I leapt out of the chair and over her head.

"Charmy!" she called as I flew away.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

Cream was following me, I could feel it. I continued to glance over my shoulder at the the flying rabbit. Increasing my speed, my wings beated faster. I hid in a tree as Cream zoomed past me. A feeling in my gut said that she was heading home. I decided to follow her slowly. Being careful, I flew from tree branch to tree branch and watched her carefully.

We came to another clearing just a few houses down from her own. It was Tails' workshop. What was _she _doing _here_? Grimacing of the possiblility that she may even _like _Tails made my stomach do more backflips than me when I devour candy. She knocked on his door, and I could tell she was ready to sob. Tails' voice came from the back. He nearly toppled over when Cream did the one thing I wanted her to do to me: She hugged him tighter than she would ever do for me.

A warm feeling, I could see, rushed over Tails. His cheeks were pink. If he might have, his entire body would've turned into Knuckles' crimson coat. I growled, hiding up higher in the tree. I snapped my gum loudly, diverting their attention up at the tree. Cursing, I hid back into a deeper green brush of leaves. I wiped a tear away as Tails guided her into his home.

Meanwhile, Storm was waiting inside the kitchen as Jet and Wave had their little brunch. He was poking fun at the dress-wearing Knuckles.

"Oh, shuddup," Knuckles muttered, shaking his head. He was cooking some bacon for the bird couple.

"Why are ya even dressed up like that?" Storm asked, finally keeping his jittery laughs down.

"I lost...a bet. Sonic and I made this bet up to see who could keep down more chili dogs, and I lost."

"Puked, right?"

Knuckles shot a glare filled with daggers. He continued to cook furiously as Storm made snide remarks.

"By the way, anyone tell you blue wasn't your color?" Storm remarked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Hmph! Anyone tell you your Extreme Gear skills still suck?" Knuckles snapped.

Storm flinched. No one besides Wave insulted him like that. He was ready to pound him to smithereens, but kept him calm. Only for Jet and Wave. "Want some assistance? I'll take the food up to them."

The echidna stared at him skeptically. "You want to help me?"

"Well, sure! But this is Boss' first date with Wave, so I just want to do something nice for them, ya know? Like how you helped Sonic on his date with that pink hedgehog." Storm noticed Knuckles roll his eyes.

He gave him a curt nod. He flipped the bacon onto a plate. "Here, meathead. Take this up to them." Before Storm had a chance to retaliate, Knuckles literally kicked him out with a foot on Storm's back.

Storm grumbled swears. He noticed Jet and Wave weren't even looking at each other. He smirked as he approached them. "Appetizers?"

"Oh, sure," Jet muttered as Storm layed their food out.

Wave merely thanked Storm and began eating.

Storm was just about to enter the kitchen again, but that's when he noticed Vanilla waving him over. Knuckles was with her. She asked what was eating him. Storm explained the situation. Vanilla chuckled, and she closed the door. Knuckles and Storm exchanged glances of wonder. Vanilla was holding a small remote in her hand. She waved them in closer.

"Mr. Storm, I overheard you and Mr. Knuckles conversing about Mr. Jet's first date with Miss Wave." She continued to look at Storm's confused expression. "Let's make something a little special out of it."

"Like how?" Storm asked, cocking his head.

Vanilla pressed on the remote. Both men looked out the window only to see the lights dim all around Jet and Wave. The birds looked completely shocked. Vanilla giggled like a schoolgirl.

Storm's grin was as broad as Mobius itself as Vanilla clicked another button. This time, slow jazz music began to play from a jukebox. Knuckles and Storm exchanged looks of achievement. Storm immediately grabbed Knuckles, taking him back to the kitchen. Vanilla waved at Jet and Wave who simply stared at them as she came out of the closet.

"Having fun?" she asked as she walked into another room and shut the door.

Jet couldn't believe what was going on. Here he was, alone with his crush Wave with slow music and dimmed lights around them. Wave was looking in disaray. They stared at each other. Jet was grinning lightly.

"Why are you grinning?" Wave demanded.

"Aw, shucks, Wave," Jet muttered. "I gotta give you that."

"What?"

"You always get to the point. I like that part about ya."

Wave's face went bright red. She blushed, looking away. She glanced back at her glazy eyed leader. "Thank you, I guess."

Jet patted her head, slowly removing her bandana scarf. Jet cocked his head, asking why she always wore the cloth around her head. Wave just had two small protruding feathers dabbed in pink at the end like her ponytails.

"I just never liked these two feathers. They annoy me to no end. Besides..." Wave looked back at the door Storm exited through as if checking to see if he was listening. "it looks like I have bed-head feathers."

Chuckling, Jet said, "No, you don't."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, I don't care. You are what you are Wave."

And that's when the Sean Kingston song, "Beautiful Girls" started to play aloud from the jukebox. Jet clapped his hands together. "No need to say if for me, the jukebox already did!"

"Wait, beautiful? Is that what you're implying?" suggested Wave as her face turned slightly pink like her feathers.

Nodding his head, Jet noticed Knuckles had a video camera from another room. He also noticed Storm smashing his fist into Knuckles' face and dragging him outside. Storm gave his leader a peace sign before dumping Knuckles down Vanilla's laundry shoot. Jet pointed a finger at the bra on Knuckles' head as the echidna re-entered the house before laughing. Wave burst into laughter, too. Grumbling, Knuckles stormed back into the kitchen and was being ordered by Storm to create more food for them.

Back with me, I was previously spying on Tails and Cream, but now I had gained access through Tails' chimney. Thankfully, the fox had recently cleaned his shoot so no soot piled on my petite, lithe body. I landed and began to tip-toe up to where Cream's quivering voice was hailing from. No way. I think I made her cry! I made a girl cry. Oh, man, Vector would slaughter me if that happened. However, she being comforted by my twin-tailed rival. Tails kept a hand on her shoulder as Cream poured her heart out. Cream was explaining about what I did to her at the my own home. The Chaotix would probably smack me if they were still alive.

Tails pulled her into a hug. "Aw, Cream, I'm sure Charmy is going through alot of stress right now. Besides, he decided to live with the Babylon Rogues. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Cream shook her head. "But, I worry about him, Tails. He's not the same anymore."

Not the same? How was I "not the same"? That had to be demented. I drew on Storm's face, insulted nearly everyone I met, kicked people's butts, what was different? The fact that I chose the Babylon Rogues over the Sonic Heroes, that's what. They probably thought I was just some stupid traitor and was going to turn out like Storm. Nope, I can live my life the way I want too. So long as Jet approves since he's my new boss.

The fox scratched his head. "How?"

"He, well, I'm not entirely positive, but he said that the Babylonians treated him as an equal. The Chaotix did the same. I just don't understand right now." Cream hugged her knees close to her chest.

_Well, they do,_ I thought annoyed. _As soon I get home, I'm going to make a voodoo doll of him._

Tails chuckled softly. He hugged her gently, making her sigh. I hated that, whenever Tails made her laugh or sigh. Yes dudes, I am the envious type in case you haven't figured it out already. The fox brushed her fur in a romantic way.

"Tails?" Cream asked, her face pink.

"Don't worry, Cream! I'm sure everything will be just oki-dokey!"

Oki-dokey my yellow and black striped bottom. I snapped my gum loudly as I flew into the room. A hideous glare was on my face. Both of them gasped as I hovered in the air. I scanned them with my somewhat blood-shot eyes. I could feel the tears welling up inside of me, but I had to keep them down. Blowing a few bubbles, I chewed even louder with my mouth open.

Looking repulsed at my gum-chewing, Tails stood up. "Charmy, why yell at Cream?" he asked. "You were the one that left us. It was your fault."

"Huh, I wouldn't expect you to know! You never knew your family! Your parents just left you in a garbage can, waiting for someone to find ya!"

Bad, bad move. Tails was dropped in a garbage can as a baby. He never knew his parents, or if he had any siblings or relatives. I never knew mine either, so I guess that means we were equals. We had that sort of empathy going around us, but I never thought of us as equals. Tails was Albert Einstein Jr and good at comforting folks; I wasn't, but I was stronger and had more confidence. Simple as that. Tails' face was the image of pure distain and rationality. He tried to keep his temper down, but couldn't. The mild-mannered fox cried out and lunged out me. His open fist nicked me in the cheek. I was thrown backwards slightly. He charged at me again, but this time, he was flying.

Cream was aghast. "No, please stop!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. I bolted outside with my wings. Tails was right on my stinger. He grabbed it, chucking me hard into the back of his house. Grunting, I managed to pull myself up. Tails was motioning me to fight. How could I decline? I pounced at him with my stinger. Missing, I blocked Tails' elbow with a hand and punched him in his little potbelly.

Tails shook his head as he sat up. I was glowing like a lamp with triumph. Even though I like to see dirty play, I could never obtain that foul dignity to do so myself. I waited for him to get up so I could knock him down. I never got that chance since he tackled me. Tails was on top punching me hard in the face. Coughing up some spit, Tails grabbed my jacket by the collar. He raised me close to his face as he sat on my chest. Shaking him didn't suceed.

"Never talk to me like that again," warned Tails, shaking me hard. "and that goes triple for Cream."

My head hit the ground at times. I barely caught eyes with Cream before she ran away, possibly for help. She was crying aloud for someone to help. My deduction was correct. Tails stared at her as she left. His face was that of utter shock, like "Why did I just do this?", but at least it gave me time to retaliate. My fist connected with his jaw. Kicking him away, I saw someone running towards me in a blue streak of light.

"Sonic!" Tails cried as the blue punk hero arrived.

Sonic looked completely outraged. Totally out of character, if you ask me. "Charmy, why are you here?"

"Cream told me to follow her," I replied, all mellow-like. I hovered in the air just out of Sonic's reach. "she ran away from me, came here, Tails tried to make me feel like crap, so I just said somethin'-"

"That 'something' just happens to be my family!" Tails shouted walking towards Sonic. "I never knew them. You never knew yours, Charmy, so don't talk trash when you feel the same pain."

Cream, now holding Cheese, whimpered and began to cry softly.

I didn't want this. I never wanted to actually see Cream cry before me. I was the one the caused her pain today. Spitting my gum out, I cowardly flew away back to Ala Rabbit. They called for me to come back, to talk it over. Leaving was so much better. Besides, I had the Babylon Rogues to talk to. Why talk trash when I could pal around with Storm and the others? I hid in another tree as Sonic ran past with Tails and Cream following.

Thank Aurora above that they didn't go to Cream's house. I heard laughter at Ala Rabbit. Peering through a window, I saw Jet and Wave laughing. They were happy at least. I zoomed through the front door, waving at them. They waved back as I entered the kitchen.

My word, Storm was such a slavedriver to Knuckles! He was ordering him to fix to dessert. Knuckles told me later that he had to re-do the sundaes over six times before Storm was satisfied. "Boss hates strawberries, and so does Wave. They like chocolate. Neither likes cherries on their sundaes either."

"Oh, shove it!" Knuckles quipped.

Knuckles was wearing a bright blue sailor suit dress. It had a matching tiara and skirt. I burst into laughter, pointing.

"Charmy..." Knuckles growled, but then his eyes softened. "Huh? Why do you have a bruise on your face? Your kinda bleeding at the nose."

"Oh! Can I have a napkin?"

Knuckles passed me one from the cupboards, then returned to fixing the sundaes to make them like Storm's instructions.

Storm, however, seemed more concerned. He dragged me away to the opposite corner, asking what had happened.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Storm. Let's just have Jet and Wave enjoy themselves today! I'll tell ya later."

"Y-you might want to get that cleaned up." He dabbed another napkin on my lip, drawing away the rest of the blood. He went to another cupboard and recieved a first-aid-kit. He took out a bandaid, covering up the bruise on my cheek. I winced as Storm covered my bruise. It stung like heck mixed with a little bit of a marathon of soap operas as the aftershock. I rubbed my cheek, only causing me to groan.

"Okay," concluded Storm. "we'll wait until we go home, and-" He paused, seeing Knuckles hold up a tray with the sundaes.

"How about now, your majesty?" Knuckles asked with mock appreciation for Storm's "help".

"Perfect! Now, get out and deliver them." Storm pointed at the door, and I copied him.

"Yeah! Get 'em out of here!" I jeered as Knuckles kicked the door open.

"I hope you two go to hell," Knuckles murmured as he left.

Laughter was heard from the outside. Jet and Wave still found humor in Knuckles' attire. Ready to spill the desserts on the avians, Storm and I popped out behind him and handed each a sundae. Storm dragged Knuckles away by his dredlocks and actually locked him in the storage closet. Jet thanked us, eyeing Wave the entire time. Dirty thoughts filled my head that made me blush as Storm and I went away.

As Jet and Wave continued eating and laughing, Storm was persistant to found out why I had that bruise. I kept telling him the same answer, that I'll tell him later. Did he accept that? Nooo, Storm just had to lift me by my wings so I couldn't escape until he found out why. Some how, Knuckles escaped the closet, I think he dug, and

demanded why, too.

"Don't ya gotta guard the Master Emerald?" I asked.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Knuckles' expression was that of realization and utter horror. He began to mutter incoherently and twitch. Come on, Knuckles, it's not like the first time you left the Master Emerald. Remember when we fought Eggman as Team Chaotix, and he was in Team Sonic? He left his post to come down. Same goes for the Ex World Grand Prix. That guy couldn't stop leaving if it meant his face being slashed off.

If you ever heard Knuckles scream, he sounds like Amy whenever Sonic doesn't pick her up for some stupid date. He high-tailed it out of there so fast, the Babylon Rogues and I could probably call him Sonic or Shadow. Madam Vanilla grabbed his dredlocks and dragged him back to the kitchen.

"Knuckles, you must honor your debt," Madam Vanilla lectured, patting his head. "I've got a special team to guard your precious emerald."

"Who?" he asked.

"Why, Team Dynamite!"

There was a long scream of "NO!" soon following. "Those guys'll just steal it! I hate them! Especially that cunning weasel, Fang!"

"Because he tricks you alot?" Jet asked, coming in with Wave. He licked some chocolate off his lip before adding, "I thought his name was Nack."

Knuckles snorted, crossing his arms. "It is Nack. His alias is Fang."

"Whatever you say, crazy," Wave jested, giggling.

Jet and Wave were holding hands. Operation date was a sucess! At least I did some good for them. With Cream, well, not so much. Anyways, Storm and I gave each other looks of achievement. I knew Wave was inspecting my face, but I quickly turned to Jet, asking what had happen.

Jet looked extremely giddy, which kind of scared everyone, but Wave. "Well, seems that Wave and I could the perfect couple."

"Got that right, Jet," she said, kissing his cheek.

He blushed, rubbing his head.

"Gah! Cooties!" I shouted, hiding behind Storm. "Don't give me cooties!" By the way, I don't believe in cooties, but I like to annoy girls with the cooties joke.

Wave pulled out her wrench and smacked me across the head.

"OW!" I cried. "That hurt!"

"Well, we'll be leaving now, Ms. Vanilla," Storm said, giving her a nod of his head.

"You're welcome. And since this was a date, everything's free," she replied, shaking Storm's rather large hand.

"Kick ass!" Jet cried. "I forget my wallet at home, so we probably wouldn't be able to pay for anything."

"Aren't you the brightest bulb in the box..." I muttered as we left. Thankfully, Jet was too busy talking to Wave to notice.

Storm and I gathered our Extreme Gear. Wave rode with me, lecturing me on my skills.

"By the way, did you two put the ship on auto-pilot?" Jet asked.

THE SHIP!? We completely forget about the ship! Storm and I looked at each other, the sheer image of failure and shock written on our faces was enough evidence to prove that we didn't. Wave was ready to murder us.

"YOU SIMPLETONS! YOU TWO JUST CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" she shrieked. The rest of her rambling I should not write because anyone under fifteen probably shouldn't even hear the devasting words she belted. Or, they'd be traumatized for life. Somehow, I'm still here, and my attenae hasn't bled, so I guess I'm fine.

After a few hours of searching, we found the ship: Crash-landed into Eggman's lair. Jet's eyes were twitching. Storm and I screwed up so badly, that Jet reducted our pay. Good thing I didn't know we were even going to get paid. Vector never paid the Chaotix, including me. He just kept the money to pay the rent and bills and more CDs. I backed away as the Babylonians inspected air-ship.

"Everything seems in order," Wave concluded. "Let's go before Eggman-"

"Before Eggman what, my dear?" a voice cackled.

We all turned around slowly and behind me, stood the ingenious Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

---

Next: The Egg Armada!

Muahaha, cliffie! I'm going to start a sequel to this. If people want me too. Just tell me in the review if you want a sequel, and I'll get to planning it. I already have a few ideas for the Charms-man.


	10. Chapter 10

You've all been blessed since I actually got some inspiration for this story! I may concentrate on this more than Prince of Babylon since it has become quite popular. Also, this takes place before Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. For the first time, I actually got writer's block! Amazing, really which is why this chapter's so short.

Characters (C) Sega, Sonic Team

Kumori (C) Babylon Sky Hawk

Ch. 10: Eggman VS G.U.N

Doctor. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik stood erect, a broad grin plastered on his face. Behind him, was a large red ship that looked alot like the Egg Carrier. Eggman chuckled coldly, greeting us Rogues. "Why, hello Babylon Rogues! Such a long time since I last saw you a few months back."

Jet crossed his arms, a smug look filtering his face. "Huh, well, apparently, your plans of ruling the world still ain't working for you."

"Hohoho! Jet, always the wiseacre."

"...What's that mean?"

"Wiseacre?"

"Yeah."

"It means you're the one that cracks extremely lame jokes," Eggman replied snugly. "You really do have no life, Hawk."

If this were an anime, Jet would've had one of the viens popping out on his forehead. However, he didn't get the chance to retalite because of two figures approaching him. One was a white female Bat, and the other was a black Hedgehog: Rouge and Shadow.

Eggman gestured for them to come closer. "Well, well, I haven't seen you two for quite some time."

Shadow gave a simple nod. He presented the doctor with a folder with documents. On the sidebar of the folder was a poorly written word. I could barely make out G.U.N. Eggman was looking pleased when he thumbed through the documents. He gave off a quick bark of a laugh.

Did Eggman even notice I was floating there? My buzzing is quite loud, and I was making faces at him. But he didn't notice. That fat man must be blind and deaf.

Eggman gave the folder back to Shadow and ordered Rouge and himself to go back onto the Egg Chopper. Egg Chopper? Man, Eggman really needs to create different names. Or at least ask for advice from his robots. Maybe conducting a survey of names would help. Egg Ninja, Egg Knocker, Egg...NOG! Okay, I really got to lay of the lollipops while watching television.

"Eggman, seriously, get a hobby," Rouge muttered as she flew away with Shadow.

"Stop giving Knuckles free cleavage shots!" Eggman shouted back, making Shadow laugh until he cried.

Rouge gave Shadow a slapping before storming away with a him; Shadow's bleeding profusively, now, from the nose.

"Anyways, I-" Eggman paused, finally noticing me. "...What's he doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Finally! You saw me. Are you that blind?"

"Shut up."

"Don't wanna!"

"Wait, Charmy Bee! Where are the Chaotix?" Eggman instantly darted around. He was probably checking for Vector since last time we saw him, Vector tried to eat Eggman. Before that, Vector attempted to sell Eggman's gizmos on some gambling site. The Crocodile nearly got arrested if it weren't for Espio paying all of his savings on Vector's bail.

I didn't reply, but dropped my head shamefully towards the ground. I fidgeted a little bit before Storm placed a hand on my head. Glancing up at him, Storm nodded his head.

Eggman seemed interested since I was refusing to speak. A few seconds later, he figured it out. "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

Sincerity. Eggman was being sincere? Weird for an evil genius to actually apologize. That's probably something I'd expect Knuckles to do. My head jerked up to see if he really was trying to sound forgiving. He was, even though I couldn't see his eyes from the goggles.

Storm exchanged looks with Jet. Jet caught the glance and stared back at Eggman. "Just why are you here, Eggman?" the Hawk demanded.

"Well, I have a proposition to-"

"NO!" the Babylon Rogues shouted at once. "Last time we took a job from you," Wave added, "nearly got us killed!

"And you tricked us!" Storm shouted.

"Besides, you didn't even pay the Chaotix!" Jet snapped, folding his arms.

Eggman slapped himself in the forehead. Grumbling some curses, he glanced back at me. "Nevermind then...Anyway, Charmy, what exactly happened to the Chaotix?"

"Rodrigo the Crow," Wave answered, noticing my sorrow.

"Ah, that mass murderer bird. He's worse than me."

"Anyone's worse than you," Jet muttered under his breath.

Eggman ignored him. He gestured back at the legion of robots that looked identical to the doctor. Many robots were holding lasers; some with swords; some with knives, but one had a television. The one holding the television was the most annoying robot ever: Bokkun. Bokkun was grinning from point on his head to point on his head. Bokkun is a diminuative, black robot with yellow boots and gloves. For accessories, he had a small belt.

"DOCTOR EGGMAAAAAAAAN!" Bokkun screeched. Latching onto Eggman's large nose, he cried, "DID'JA GET THE ROGUES TO JOIN YET?! HUH?! DID YA! DID YA! DID YA-"

Grabbing onto his pesky minion, Eggman chucked him onto the ground. "Bokkun! Do something useful and leave me alone!" I seriously wonder why he invented that brat in the first place.

Bokkun brushed himself off. Using his jet packs, he hurtled up into the air and presented a portable television. He pressed the on switch. On the screen, was the G.U.N commander.

The Commander was a dark-skinned man with different colored eyes; one blue and one green. He had a polished suit with matching tie, which clashed with his white hair. He was a scornful man that hated most Mobians, me included since I nearly caused the destruction of earth in his words. Remember when I slammed in the Computer Room's screen? Well, Commander blamed me for almost blowing the world up since the Computer Room was connected to ARK's main laser.

"Doctor Eggman," the Commander stated solemnly.

"Well, good day to you, Thomas!" Eggman jeered, grinning wildly. He gestured back towards the Rogues and I. "Have you met the Babylon Rogues?"

The Commander nodded. "Yes, but I am surprised to see that the traitorious bee is there from the Chaotix. We could have put him up for adoption-"

"Oh, no way," I snapped in disgust. "I don't wanna be adopted; I got a new family right here."

Storm patted my head. "Yeah, and Charmy's staying."

The Commander grew quiet and serious. His look darkened his features, but made the scar on his face more freakish. I always wondered how he obtained that scar. Perhaps a fight when he was younger, which is what Shadow said. I don't believe him though since Shadow can't remember sqat. Everytime that Hedgehog screamed Maria, I chuckled. Of course, I made sure he wasn't around. If he was, I'd probably be in my grave.

Eggman smirked. "Well, what do you want, Commander?"

"I've come to tell you that G.U.N has found your new headquarters, but that was only to be fair and give a warning. Care to surrender?"

"Never! So long as I live and breathe, surrending is no option!" Eggman bellowed.

The Commander nodded, and the television shut off. A few seconds later, a countdown appeared on the screen. Bokkun didn't notice the countdown and continued to hold the television in his own little fantasy world. As we all screamed for Bukkon to dispatch the television, Storm just grabbed the tiny robot and chucked him far away. An explosion was heard soon after.

Jet thanked Storm and returned his attention to the evil genius. "Just what are you going to do now? That old guy said the military's gonna attack you."

"You don't know me that well, Jet. We've only encountered once." Turning to face his legion of robots, he ordered them to be ready for an attack by the powerful forces of G.U.N. He watched as his robots charged back towards his ship, sighing with distress. Seeing his utter distraught, I poked his shoulder, asking what he would do.

"I'll take them down." His face was hard. All emotions turned to dust, but anger. Anger usually led to his downfall. I know so very well what happened to the egg-shaped human, but I can't reveal that just yet. If I do, well, it would take away the eagerness of surprise!

Eggman glanced back at us. "Can you assist me? I promise to pay you all."

'Pay you all' were the three words that had Jet hold dollars signs in his teal eyes. He grinned dorkishly, which caused Wave to smack him over the head. Ignoring his girlfriend's warnings, the Hawk agreed to Eggman's proposal. Wave sighed, shaking her head. She grabbed Jet's shoulder, asking if he was sure. Seeing him nod, the Swallow rolled her eyes and finally agreed. Storm and I were already on deck. Whatever Jet did would always affect us. We were the ones that usually had to get Jet out of trouble. Wave would screech at him later.

The doctor grinned and led us onto his ship. Pulling out a remote control, he pressed a button. Surprisingly, our bird-shaped airship suddenly connected to the Egg Chopper. Shadow was waiting for us on the ship. Next to him was another black Hedgehog with red streaks: Kumori. She was Shadow's girlfriend, and a prototype version of Shadow, another immortal being. I guess that made me jealous. I was still young, only six, but I wondered if I could ever taste that power. That ultimate life. Nah, couldn't happen.

"Someone just becoming immortal is not a worthy thing," Espio once said to me. "Charmy, listen to me, if someone offers you enternal life, don't take it. Live your life and love it. No matter what."

But Espio was the one that took the fall when he was bombed. He didn't take up that philosphy. He died before he could truly embrace life!

Enough of my emo-like rambling, let's get back to the juicy part. Kumori greeted me kindly. Thankfully, she didn't mentioned the Chaotix. Patting my head, I gave a chuckle and smile. I like Kumori, she's nice, but she can be stubborn as a mull. The Hedgehog glanced over to her boyfriend, Shadow.

Shadow caught the glance. "Yes, the Babylon Rogues, I believe."

Jet nodded. "Nice to see you again, Shadow. How was the beat-down Storm gave you?"

Giving a quick glare at Storm, he muttered, "It was an un-even fight. I didn't have an Extreme Gear..."

Storm smirked. "I'll be looking forward to that re-match."

Shadow smirked back. "Anyways, now that the accomodations are completed, the good ol' doctor has given me assignments for each of you." He handed out some papers to us. I looked on with Wave since it said our names. "Jet and Storm are in charge of distracting the...G.U.N units. Wave and Charmy are in charge of blasting the feeble robots they make to bits. Kumori shall help you, while I assist Jet and Storm. Those two probably can't do anything right." He muttered the last part under his breathe.

Jet and Storm shrugged, walking off with Shadow.

Wave and I guided Kumori towards our own armada of cannons. The cannons were located right in the dusty attic. I never used a cannon in my life, but Storm read to me about them in that One Piece book. Kumori opened a window and saw G.U.N fighter jets coming at us. The planes landed and soldiers filed out holding assualt rifles and knives. G.U.N beetles, a type of flying robot, poured out. Wave ordered Kumori and I to blast them.

Kumori poured the cannonballs in with her far-above-the-female average strength. Wave handed me a match and lighter. Lighting the match, I tapped the string on the cannon. It ignited and after a few seconds, the cannon fired with a deafening _BOOM!_ Covering our ears and my attenae, the lead ball smashed into the robots. An explosion filled the air.

Kumori cheered loudly. "Whoo! That was awesome! Let's do it again."

"Don't you have any feminine prowess in you?" Wave asked.

Glaring at the Swallow, Kumori retorted, "Hm? And you call yourself feminine? Yeah, right."

"Girls, girls!" I shouted, flying between them so a brawl wouldn't ensue. "C'mon, don't fight. We've got work to accomplish."

They gave each other one final glare before huffing and turning away from each other. Sighing to myself, I thought, _This'll be a long day..._

Kumori and Wave continued to pick on each other. I stop trying to break them up when Eggman suddenly barged in. We had blasted alot of Beetles, but more were storming in their place. The doctor was distressed.

Guns started to fire upon Jet, Storm and Shadow. I heard Storm shouting at Jet for a raise, but Jet declined. Shadow remarked something about Jet's mother and they started a fist-fight. Storm tried to tear them apart, but was shoved backwards. The idiotic soldiers chanted for them to fight. Some cheered for Jet, but most cheered for Shadow.

Meanwhile, Eggman decided to film the event for "future references". I bet he just wanted to watch them beat the crud out of each other. Eggman held the video camera on top of the cannon, making sure to pick up every punch. Fights are fun to watch. Vector loved betting on fights, but he always lost. The only time he actually won was when he betted on Espio on a "Who Can Make The Other Puke" match. Let's just say Espio did the most disgusting acts, and he punched himself repeatedly afterwards. I nearly threw up. Espio's opponent was Bean, and that clinically insane duck is hard to make vomit.

Suddenly, the Commander stormed into the cannonball room. How he came in, I have no clue. He issued a warrant on Eggman, calling out for his arrest. Then he grabbed his gun and shot, just a few centimeters above Wave's head. She fell to her knees in utter shock.

"Wave!" I cried, flying next to her. "Come on, are you okay?"

She shuddered and nodded.

Smiling, I helped her help, but she wasn't smiling. Wave was downright P'Oed. Exposing her wrench, she stalked towards the Commander at an incredibly slow rate. The Commander backed up against a wall. He aimed his pistol at her, but was to frightened to dare make a move. Wave raised her wrench over the Commander's head. Amazingly, the wrench grew longer until he was about as tall as Storm. That was a good two feet taller than the Commander. Wave was about three feet and a half, but Storm was an estimated four feet and a half. Combined, it would make about eight feet.

"Oh, crap..." the Commander muttered as Wave unleashed hell on him. Clangs, bangs, and screams of pain filtered the air as Wave unmericilessly plowed her wrench on to him. Smack, smack, smack. Wave stopped abruptly and heaved the Commander into the air. He squeaked.

"And she tells me I'm not feminine," Kumori murmured to Eggman, who chortled in return.

Wave dragged the Commander along to the window. Lifting him over the window, Wave shouted in her mightyest, "HEY, MORONS!"

The fight between Jet and Shadow stopped. The soldiers stared up in horror as their leader was dangling above over a five thousand feet drop. Storm was impressed, as I could see, by Wave's strength. Jet gave her a thumbs-up.

"Okay, now, all you soldiers high-tail it out of here, or oldie here gets it," Wave warned.

Two point seven eight four seconds later, the soldiers dispersed in their jets.

"...What about me?" the Commander whined.

"What about you?" I asked. "Ha ha! Wave called you old! Cuz you are and-"

"Charmy, don't even try," Kumori said, making me whine.

Wave stared at the Commander, clapped him on the head, and dropped him. The Swallow paused, realizing what she done. "...Oops."

Eggman laughed. "Good job, Wave! I thought that old man would never leave."

The Commander plummeted into a tree, face-planted onto a few branches and landed into a bush. Unfortunately, a skunk lived in that berry bush, and the Commander was covered in blackberries. The skunk raised his tail, and the Commander screamed bloodly murder. I think you can all figure out what happened...

Jet, Storm and Shadow came back on the ship via Extreme Gear. Eggman detached our airship from his. Jet immediately demanded for money. Sighing heavily, Eggman reached for his wallet and pulled out a few bills. The bills were twenties. He gave Jet five of them.

"A hundred bucks?" Storm inquired. "That's all?"

"Better than nothing, I suppose," Jet shrugged, handing the money to Wave for safe-keeping.

Kumori suddenly grinned at Shadow, flirtatiously. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"What are you...?" he asked as Kumori was mere inches from his face.

"Date. You promised me one, right now!" she barked, poking his cheek.

Shadow's eyes widened. He looked completely and utterly terrified. Backing away for the door, Shadow pulled out his trademark green Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to escape his girlfriend.

"That doesn't fly with me!" Kumori shouted, pulling out her light blue Chaos Emerald, and Chaos Controlled too.

That left the Babylon Rogues, me and Eggman. Eggman seemed a little disturbed by today's actions. He dabbed his forehead with a napkin as he perspired slightly.

"Well, see you around," Jet said, waving at Eggman.

"Yes, don't worry, we will see each other soon." Eggman's Egg-Copper, that silver floating thing, was waiting for him with Bokkun in it. He leaped in, knocking Bokkun out. When Bokkun commented on Eggman's weight, the poor, defenseless was punched so hard, he probably was sent to North Dakota. Anyone in North Dakota that reads this tale, watch out for an idiotic black robot that carries TVs! He'll, well, I think he's a guy, will annoy you to death!

As we laughed at Eggman, I remembered the Chaotix and I laughing at Eggman when he caught fire from Metal Sonic after he attempted to kill Team Sonic when Sonic and his boys were in their super forms. You know, thinking of the Chaotix wasn't so heart-breaking for me. I could actually think of them without getting teary. Glancing up at my fellow Rogues, Jet asked me if I wanted my tattoos.

"Sure! Um, it won't hurt, will it?"

"'Course not," Storm assured, patting my shoulder.

Jet dragged me along into the bathroom with Wave and Storm following. He lazily trudged through the cluttered objects in the closet. He finally found this pen/needle with an orange body. He asked for my wrists. Taking one arm, my left, Jet began to draw orange flames. There was no going back. I had the flamed wrists, the mark of the Babylon Rogues. After finishing, he stared at the bright orange flames contrasting with my black furred arms. Bright is the word to describe them, I guess.

"Welcome to the Babylon Rogues. You are no an honorary member." Jet grinned, but it was more of a smirk. Guess Jet never really smiled.

Storm rubbed my head playfully, and Wave gave me a nudge to my shoulder. Jet's grin faded suddenly. Telling me that the work of the Babylon Rogues wasn't easy, I knew that. I had already worked with them.

"Come on, Jet," I sighed. "I'm ready!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" Jet poked my nose. "It'll just be a little freaky having a bee around instead of another bird."

"Well, you know what they say. The birds and bees!"

Everything grew quiet. I stared at them. Wave was giggling, Storm covered his head in embrassament, while Jet was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Wave muttered through surpressed laughter.

"What!"

"Forget it, Charmy," Storm said.

"What's so funny?" I huffed, but no one answered.

---

Next: Twinkle Park Romance! And It's Not Jet and Wave!


	11. Chapter 11

For those who said Charream, I apologize, but you are INCORRECT. See why it says StormOC now in the explaining paragraph under the title when you click on it? Well, there's your couple.

Tomo and the panda (C) Me

Charmy, Babylon Rogues and Team Dynamite (Nack, Bean and Bark) (C) Sega

Ch. 11: Twinkle Park Romance

About a week had past after facing off against G.U.N. The Babylon Rogues and I stole a few collectable and rare jewels from Rouge, muesums, and other places. Jet and Wave are on a very good pace for their new romance. That Chaotix snapshot I took from my old home was now framed and on Storm's desk. My flamed wrists were exposed proudly. Storm and I became really good friends in the past days. We've done almost everything together, except Storm won't let me watch Adult Swim. Wonder why...

The scene basically begins with Jet lying in his chair, a magazine over his face. The three of us are staring at him. Storm, Wave and I can hear him growling to himself. Without warning, Jet flung the magazine against the wall.

"I'm bored!" he shouted. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where to, Boss?" Storm asked, collecting the magazine for himself. He scanned a few pages.

"Um..." Jet stood up and began to pace.

We all tried to think of some place to go that didn't involve stealing. Wave suggested the library, but we shot her down. Storm asked for the nearest mall, but Jet said he was too tempted to steal all the manga books. Finally, after a good twenty minutes of suggestions and failures, Wave's face illuminated.

"I've got it!" she declared.

"Yeah? What'cha got?" Jet asked.

"Down in Station Square, there is an amusement park called Twinkle Park." The swallow grinned seductively at Jet. "I've heard that cute couples get in _free_."

Jet grinned. "Free you say? I've got no problem with that. Twinkle Park it is!"

I cheered loudly. Twinkle Park had the fastest roller coaster that was as fast as Jet's Extreme Gear. However, I wasn't premitted to go on because I was too short. Terrible, I know. Twinkle Park also had other attractions like a huge pool with fist inside. During Sonic Heroes time, Big told me that he fished there. He said something along the lines of, "Duuuh, it was good."

Seriously, what possessed Amy and Cream to let that dumb cat onto their team?

Storm and I were piloting the ship as Jet and Wave spoke about the attractions at Twinkle Park. Storm didn't really talk to us. Maybe it was because he didn't really have a love to go with. Jet, of course, asked Wave to ride the Tunnel of Love with him. Wave took her sweet time answering as Jet groveled to get her to join. Finally, she agreed, which caused Jet to jeer loudly.

Storm made a sudden jerk with the steering wheel. We nearly fell towards the floor. Jet caught Wave as she was about to fall.

"What the hell was that about, Storm?" she demanded as Jet steadied her.

"N-nothing, I'm sorry," he muttered. "We're here, by the way."

"Oh, that's good."

Storm landed to ship in the docks by the ocean. He looked miserable as he stalked behind us. I kept glancing back at him, asking what was wrong. He said he was fine, and I shrugged it off. Of course, I was still concerned for his well-being, but I let it slide. I didn't want to miss out the fun in Twinkle Park!

There was a floating monitor in front of us that stated cute couples get in free, exactly as Wave predicted. Ignoring the man at the front desk, Storm and I just bolted past him as Wave and Jet walked behind us. Holding hands of course.

The inside of the park was like magic. The roller coaster was right in front of me with other booths nearby. Other rides were close too, like a swing ride and the Tunnel of Love. Wave smirked at that one. Literally, she dragged Jet over, but he was bluntly refusing because he wanted to ride the coaster. He was the one asked first, but guys usually like the fast rode first. Laughing at his misfortune as Wave smacked him and hurled him into line, I realized that Storm was missing.

I whined out loud and began my search. Checking many booths, I couldn't find him at all. Asking around didn't help either; those who I asked wondered if I was the one that was lost. I stuck my tongue out at everyone that asked that, stupid humans. The Mobians I asked were no help either. I had spent at least a half an hour looking for his grey bottom.

And that's when I found him.

My eye twitched. Flying over to him, I noticed he wasn't even aware of my presence. Storm was hiding behind the corner of the office building and was staring intently at some booth. At the booth was Nack and Tomo just about to sit. I couldn't believe it. They were okay from the G.U.N attack! Backflipping out of pure joy, I saw that Storm finally turned around to see me.

"Oh, hey," he said casually.

"I've been looking for you. Let's go on the roller coaster together."

"Eh, go on it with Boss and Wave."

"...Really?"

Storm nodded and continued to stare at the booth.

"...Weirdo," I muttered as I flew away.

I got over to the roller coaster and found Jet and Wave in line. I noticed Jet had some lipstick on the corner of his beak. Smirking, I zoomed over to them and hopped right on Jet's head.

"Top 'o the morning to ya," I said cheerfully.

"Off, off!" Jet cried, slapping his hands at me.

Flying off, I hovered in front of them. Questioning of how the Tunnel of Love went, I noticed Jet got a glazy look in his teal eyes. Backing away, I noticed Wave had that same feature. Pretty scary, since they were staring at each other. Waving my hand in front of Jet's face, I whistled.

"Oh, um, yeah. It was pretty fun," Wave quickly recovered.

I grinned. "What did ya do on it? Hmm?"

"Stuff you shouldn't know about until your eight," Jet replied.

"Oh, c'mon! No fair!"

After waiting a few minutes, it was our turn to ride the coaster. This was it, but was I tall enough? I stared at the height bar. No freaking way. I was still too short. The man shrugged and shoved me out of line. Jet and Wave apologized and went on the ride themselves. During their absolutely awesome, screaming fun ride, I poked fun at the teen human who was at the height bar.

"You got zits," I jested, poking his round cheek.

The male frowned at me. "Buzz off."

"Don't wanna. I have to wait until my friends are off, zit-face!"

The teen groaned loudly and threatened to call security.

Grinning, I zoomed away happily that I know I upset him. Wondering what Storm was up to, I found myself back at the same spot Storm previously was. The albatross was still standing there. It looked like he was hiding from someone or something.

Storm flinched when I slumped onto his shoulder. He snarled at me, ordering me away.

"What?" I asked.

"G-go away, Charmy," he snapped, glancing over at the booth.

Hovering over his shoulder, I saw Nack and Tomo still sitting there. It appeared that Tomo was getting quite upset, and Nack was tyring to calm her down. Inside the booth was a panda girl about Wave's age. She had a white muzzle and white fur that contrasted with her tangled black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her ears were black, too. She had glasses in front of her brown eyes, a baggy grey shirt and black pants. She was chubby, which was rare in girls that I saw. On her head was a pair of headphones with a cord that led into her pocket.

"...Are you staring at her?"

Storm blushed and turned away from the panda. "Shut up, and go away."

"Come on, Storm." Shaking my head, I began to drag him over. He slapped me away. "You can Jet to go with Wave, but you can't even talk to one single panda?"

The albatross flinched at that. Guess he couldn't. He began to fidget in his place and made up stupid excuses not to. He continued to glance over me and to that panda chick.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Nack screamed from the booth. We turned around and saw Nack standing up. The chair he was sitting in clattered over.

"Nack, calm down," Tomo snapped, gripping his shoulder.

The weasel stared at her, than to the panda. Obediantely, Nack picked up the chair and sat. He apologized for his crude behavior.

"Cool," the panda girl said in a low voice. Adjusting her headphones, she took out a deck of cards. "Shall I give your fortunes now?"

"Yes, thanks," Tomo said quickly as the panda shuffled the deck.

The panda shifted her glasses up onto her short nose. She closed her eyes, dishing out three cards. The cards looked like ordinary Go-Fish cards. Opening her eyes, the panda stared at Nack and Tomo.

"Um, we can hear your music. It's pretty damn loud," Nack said as the panda chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, I just couldn't resist this song." The panda took out a CD player from her pocket and adjusted the volume. "Hear it now?"

Nack shook his head.

"Ready?" she asked as her hand was placed on the card on the left. "This is the first one. It will go in a straight line, from start to finish."

The Dynamite members stared at each other. When Tomo gave a short nod, Nack turned to the panda and nodded.

The panda lifted the first card and inspected it before showing.

"Let's get a closer look," I muttered to Storm.

"I wouldn't," a voice from behind us said.

Storm and I cringed and turned around. Behind was were the other two Dynamites, Bark and Bean. Bean was eating cotton candy, making my mouth water. I wanted that so badly! I remember Vector saying that Twinkle Park having the greatest sweets. Bark had a disinterested appearance on his face, but he kept glancing at his leader and Tomo.

Storm growled. "Why not?"

"Can't you see they are busy? Obviously, they want to be left alone," Bark retorted in a tone that sounded like he knew everything. That wasn't true, Wave knows everything.

Bean pointed a finger back at the booth. His beak was splattered with cotton candy, that evil duck. He explained to us in his cracky voice that the panda was exposing the card.

The panda revealed a card with the Grim Reaper on it. "Apparently, someone you know will die."

Nack scoffed and crossed his legs. The weasel wouldn't believe such poppycock, but when I saw Tomo's face, it appeared she was curious. Like Tomo, I wondered who would die. Bark? Bean? Or perhaps one of them? I pondered who, but the panda placed the card back down.

"Do you know who?" Tomo asked, worry vivid in her voice.

Nack placed his hands behind his head. "Eh, Tomo, stop worrying. Predictions are just a buncha mumbo-jumbo."

The panda lowered her eyes and glowered at Nack. "You think that, huh? Well, maybe you just might now what's underneath the next card."

He glared at her. "Damn right I do!"

"What is it, then?"

"It's! Um..." Nack shrugged and Tomo smacked him over the head.

The panda burst into a short, rough laugh. She began to taunt Nack until Tomo pointed a kunai at her. She flinched and almost fell out of her seat. The panda grumbled and continuously adjusted her glasses.

That's when it hit me: Storm might've liked this girl. She acted so much like himself, but this panda was also weird. I mean, fortune telling? I was like Nack, never believing the predictions that befell me. Maybe I should start listening more often to what others predict. It could involve me.

Flipping up the next card, Nack and Tomo flinched in shock: It was two bells that crossed over with some strings attached. Behind it, was an alter. Behind us, Bean was howling with laughter. It attracted their attention. Tomo and Nack were up and stalking over to the moronic duck. Nack cocked his pistol while Tomo unsheathed her sword. Seriously, the guys at the front desk were going to yell at me and Storm when we walked in, but they don't confiscate Nack's and Tomo's weapons? Ai ya ya...

Bean was on the ground laughing as Nack and Tomo hovered over him. The cotton candy he was eating was now in Nack's hand. Smashing the yummy treat down on Bean's bill, Tomo and Nack pounced on him, proceedng to beat the living hell out of him. Bean screamed and protested, but Nack and Tomo were relentless and ignorant to his pleas. Bark was laughing and urged the fight on.

The panda stood up from her booth and walked over. She stood right next to a squirming Storm. The height difference was only a few inches. Pandas were bears, so they were naturally tall. She adjusted her headphones onto her shoulders.

"How silly," she muttered to herself. "they forget the last card."

Elbowing Storm, I urged him to talk to the panda.

"Forget it," he hissed.

"Forget what?" the panda asked. "You know, I'm not deaf. Chubby, yes. Deaf, no."

Storm flinched. He had no idea that she was listening. "Oh, um, w-well, that-that's not what I meant..."

"Um, what's your name?" I asked since Storm was completely dumbfounded.

"Me?" She pointed at herself in surprise. "Oh, uh, Kiba. I'm Kiba."

(A/N: Shut up.)

"Kiba, cool name," Storm whispered to himself.

"I'm not deaf," Kiba repeated.

"I-I know that. I'm Storm." Storm glanced away and back down at the brawl between the Dynamites.

Kiba grinned shyly at Storm. "Would you like a prediction?"

"M-me? Oh, um, o-okay..."

Kiba guided Storm back to her booth. Smirking to myself, I thought, _Perfect, another couple created. Vector would be so proud of me!_

Indeed Vector would be, if the crocodile was alive. Vector assisted in many failed attempts at creating couples. Five couples got divorced, and I'm not even going to talk about the other six. Well, maybe a peek at one couple. One killed the other, so yeah. I just hope Storm wouldn't go crazy and kill Kiba. Vector would probably have that ugly sunshine banner behind him if he was alive, and if I told him.

I buzzed next to Storm, but I declined when Kiba asked if I wanted a fortune too. Sitting on his head, I noticed that Kiba was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhh, n-nothing." She stared at the last card of Nack's and Tomo's prediction. She picked it up for herself and gave a slight gasp.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked.

Shaking her head, she shoved the card back into her deck. She roused through the cards once more and shuffled again. Closing her eyes, she selected the top three cards off the deck. Placing them down, Kiba sparred them left to right. Opening her eyes, she noticed Storm was staring intently at her. Cocking her head, she grinned. Her teeth were sharp, like Bark's.

Storm smiled, staring at the fortune teller. He blushed slightly. "So, um, what's the first card say?"

Kiba picked up the card and gave a slight gasp. She revealed the card: The Grim Reaper. "Someone close to you will die."

Storm and I exchanged looks of shock. Was it true? Would someone die?

"Do-do you know who?" he asked.

Kiba shook her head. "Sorry, I don't."

"I-it's fine. I'm sure we'll save him or her in time," I said.

Wrong. All wrong.

Kiba placed the card back, face down. She lifted another card and reeled back in shock. "I-I've never seen this card at all..." Revealing the card exposed to be a plain old card. It was entirely white on the front. Nothing else was shown. The panda stared at it thoughtfully. "Honestly, I'm not so sure what this means..."

I asked to see the card. Kiba lent it over, but was somewhat reluctant. Storm and I both stared at the card. It was like staring at the sun. One look and you instantly looked away. In other words, the card was totally lame. However, the sun is kind of pretty to stare at, but you'll become blind. Probably like Kiba since she needed glasses. A feeling of utter disgust rang over me. A pit formed in my stomach. It dissapeared when I gave the card back.

_What was that all about? A pain came and gone, weird, _I thought, feeling scared.

Shakenly, she placed the card back down. Storm reached for her head, asking if she was alright. Kiba blushed and pulled her hand away. She nodded earnestly. Storm smiled a little at that. The albatross reached over and patted her rarely-brushed hair in a ponytail. Pouting, Kiba puffed out a cheek and crossed her arms. She gave a half-smile as Storm drove his finger through the hills on locks on her head.

Kiba shook her head, getting Storm's hand off. She was about to pick up the final card, when Nack ran back over, shouting, "Still our turn, lady!"

"Dude, my name's Kiba," Kiba quipped. She strolled through the deck, flipping a few cards out. Finally, she reached the end of the deck where she pulled a card out. Flipping it up, it showed the Grim Reaper.

Nack cringed. "A-again?"

Nodding, Kiba placed the card daintily back in the deck. "Let me warn you, weasel, you'll be dead sooner than you know if you keep this up." She reached over to Nack and yanked his large ear roughly.

Crying out, Nack swattered the hand back. Tomo followed behind Nack and yanked his other ear. She warned him that they would have to leave soon. She mentioned something about not paying the Hidden Rock Villages' ninjas for an assassination job.

Bark was carrying a bloody Bean. I didn't think Bean would ever keep his beak shut until now. All Bean did was yammer about, well, shiny stuff, bombs and explosions. Not that I had a problem with shiny stuff, but his fetish with bombs is a little overwhelming. Bean also had this creepy crush on Amy, so he talked about her too. We all knew the freak would never get a date.

"Can we go on the Tunnel of Love first?" Nack asked in a seductive tone.

Tomo's face turned bright crimson. She stalled for a moment, noticing everyone was waiting for her reply. "Um...s-sure."

Nack cheered and dragged her away. "Nice seeing ya!" he shouted over his shoulder to me, Kiba and Storm.

Awkwardly, I waved back. Nack was...crazy. First he wants to strangle me, next thing you know, he's waving goodbye happily. That weasel's one the most unique guys I have ever met. Not that Nack and I were on good terms, no chance in hell, but I guess he was an okay guy. Similar to Jet, but he's far to reckless and greedy. One thing they do have in common is their love life. Nack got Tomo, while Jet got Wave.

Kiba smirked as they went away. "Thank Aurora those buffoons are gone. Shall we continue?"

Storm nodded.

Kiba flipped the last card up and smiled. That last card was a heart.

"L-love?" Storm said, flabbergasted.

She nodded and stared at the card. "By the way, these predictions are never wrong. People came back to tell me I was right. Though, I've never seen that blank white card before..."

"That's okay, and thanks."

"Sure, three fifty please."

"...W-what?"

Kiba cocked an eyebrow. "Three bucks and fifty cents! A girl gotta make a living."

Grumbling, Storm throw the money at her. Kiba pocketed the money in a bag she had lying around. Probably had no place to go...Wait...

"Where do you live?" I asked.

Kiba froze for a couple seconds, then completely disregarded my question by telling Storm to come back soon.

"Where do you live?" I asked, louder than the first.

The panda smacked me straight in the face with her fist. Damn, it hurt! The sheer force shoved me off Storm's head and onto the ground. Flopping onto my back, I struggled to stand. Storm was immediately on his feet.

"Why-why hit him?" Storm demanded.

Kiba put up a defense stance. "Pri-private business! The question just scared me...Alright?"

"Um, sorry," I mustered, hovering up.

"No, I-I am." Kiba sat back down and buried her face in her hands. "I've got this anger management problem-"

_Oh crap..._

"-and I've been trying to control it. Just an implusiveness problem, too."

Storm sat next to her. "Hey, it's okay."

"KIBA!" a voice shrieked. The voice was a tall human male dressed in a sharp tuxedo and had slick, straight black hair. He had a lip ring which scared me. Vector once had a nose ring, and it still gives me nightmares. Adjusting his sunglasses, he jabbed an accusing finger at Kiba. "Fired."

Kiba was aghast. "W-what?"

"Fired. Get out."

"Why?"

The male smirked. "Because people are scared of your predictions. A teen girl came up and complained because you predicted her heart would get broken, and guess what? It did!"

Kiba shrugged. "So? S-she should've heeded my warning, manager."

"Ain't her fault," Storm added.

When Kiba's manager stared at Storm, he shrieked. "My word, your eyes! What's wrong with them, you _freak_!"

Storm's eyes widened. He flexed his muscles. "I'm going to give you the worst beat-down in your life!"

Kiba rummaged through her stuff and pulled out a bat. "Some help, Storm?"

"Gladly."

Storm picked up Kiba's manager and boy, Storm and Kiba really were tag-team champions. Kiba wailed on her former boss with the bat so hard, that his lip ring was torn off with part of his lip. Storm was strong enough to break one of his arms. I decided to stay out of this one since I'd probably be hit by Kiba's bat-or-doom. Note to self: Never insult Storm or fire Kiba.

Sirens suddenly blared from a loudspeaker. A warning issued from the speaker that two avian thieves just robbed another nearby booth. Storm and Kiba stared at their handiwork. Storm patted her head, complimenting her. Kiba returned the gesture by elbowing him him lightly. I guessed that Kiba was rarely accustomed to compliments. Carefully, I approached the twitching manager. Leveling my stinger, I stabbed him straight in the chest. He wailed like a little girl! Storm and Kiba were rolling around, laughing their heads off. Kiba landed on Storm's large chest and blushed. Storm sat up and dragged the chubby panda with him. Their faces were nearly touching. Kiba looked down, while Storm reeled backwards.

And who do you think laughed? Why, me of course!

Kiba leaped to her feet and helped Storm up. They both walked towards me, towering over me. Screaming, I zoomed above them and flew towards the exit of Twinkle Park with Storm and Kiba right on my trail.

Jet and Wave were also being persued; I could see them in the horizon as they run towards me. Jet was pointing at me and shouted, "GO TO THE EXIT!"

"THE EXIT'S RIGHT THERE!" I shouted, pointing towards his left.

Jet face-faulted into the ground. I was right, he was wrong. Wave smacked Jet and shoved him out. Kiba and Storm were still chasing me, but they were getting tired from what I could tell. Increasing the beating of my wings, I zoomed over to Wave and latched onto her.

The swallow shoved me off.

"They'll kill me!" I shrieked, hiding behind her.

Kiba and Storm skidded to a stop. Pushing her glasses farther up her nose, Kiba panted a little before shouting, "Li-li-little brat!"

"What did he do, and who are you?" Wave asked.

Before Kiba could answer, cops were right behind us. One cop shouted at Jet and Wave, while the other shouted at Kiba and Storm for beating up the manager. More importantly, the only thing I could understand from my friends was a swear they uttered simultanously. All of us high-tailed it out of there so fast, they call us Sonic.

...Man, I hate that song...

Somehow, Jet allowed Kiba to stay with us Babylon Rogues. Storm pratically fell over when Jet announced, but he was happy nonetheless.

"...Another Storm..." Wave coughed.

"I'M NOT DEAF!" Kiba shouted, pulling out her bat.

"Hah! I can play this game!" Wave yanked out her wrench and they began to fight.

...It was a long day...

---

Next: Memories of Angel Island.

IMPOSSIBLE. I UPDATED IN THE SAME WEEK. shoots self


	12. Chapter 12

I just realized that JetStorm is more canon that JetWave or StormWave. Ask me why in a PM, and I'll even send you pictures.

Storm: I HATE YOU, KIBA.

Kiba: I LOVE YOU, TOO, HONEY.

Honey (that cat from STF): Really?

Kiba: What the hell? Get away!  
Honey: runs off

I own nothing, but Kiba. Other characters are (C) Sega, Sonic Team

Ch. 12: Memories of Angel Island Part 1

Kiba proved to be a valuable member after all: she actually shut Wave up. Kiba wrung her headphones around Wave's beak whenever she began to yammer on, but that always let up to her getting smashed on the head with Wave's wrench-o-doom. Honestly, I think those two girls argue more than Wave with Storm. There was something I didn't like about Kiba though: Kiba was always staring at me, like she knew something.Never had I confronted her about it, but I really wanted to.

Oh, did I tell you I got my own room? It's awesome! Well, Storm kicked me out of his room because I kept asking him to read more One Piece each night. Kiba moved in with him. She was supposed to get the room I was in, but she declined. Jet told me that Storm wanted to do the nasty with her. When I asked what the "nasty" was, Jet cringed and shoved me into my new room.

My room is sort of like Storm's, yet smaller. I had that dumb bed Storm gave me, but I got a neat desk with a closet. The room's paint color is plain white, like Wave's. Jet said that this was the guest room from clients that had to stay the night. My Chaotix picture was placed right next to my bed so I could never forget them. Yeah, how could I forget the Chaotix and our silly antics?

So here I was, lying in my bed, just waking up after yesterday's events. Glancing over at the digital clock on the desk, I gasped when it said six o' seven AM. Always, I yanked the covers back over my head and fell back asleep. Only to wake up an hour later at the same time. Finding it strange, I sleepily rose from my bed. Which was weird on its own. The earliest time I got awoke was ten AM when Vector ordered me to get the phone. Making sure I didn't make any noise, I walked, yes walked, up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kiba was already there, a toothbrusth hanging from her mouth as she listened to music from her CD player. She was walking around in circles. The panda seemed to be in a daze, as she gazed over at me. Suddenly, she gasped and shut her music off.

"I-I'm so sorry. Did I wake ya?" she asked, bowing her head slightly.

"Nope, but you did a Vector."

"...A what?"

"A Vector. He always listened to music."

"What happened to him?"

Hanging my head low, I explained everything up to the point until I met her. Before I knew it, she lifted me up and hugged me tightly. I couldn't breathe at all as she nuzzled me against those things on her chest.

"Kiba, why is there an extra butt on your chest?"

Blushing, Kiba threw me at the kitchen sink, and I almost fell out the window. Thankfully, I used my wings just in time before the impact. Taunting her about her weight, I noticed Kiba picked up a kitchen knife. Hovering and ignoring the fact that my wings were buzzing, I zoomed above her as she tried to grab me. I never went back downstairs. If I did I might've woke up Jet and the others.

Slow at running, Kiba panted as she tried to keep up with me. Being a bad runner, she was like Storm that way. She stopped when she trapped me in a corner. Her headphones slipped down onto her shoulders. Raising the knife over her head, she threatened death at me. Gulping, I noticed Storm appearing and snatching the knife away from Kiba. Kiba growled at Storm, showing off her sharp teeth. Stopping when Storm smacked her playfully on the back of her head, she elbowed him back roughly in the ribs. Now, have to admit that Kiba is tough for a girl, but Storm could easily snap her neck in half with his huge hands.

"But, really, what's that on her chest?" I asked again, making Storm flinch.

"We-well, kid that's what you'll learn when you're older," Storm replied.

"No fair!"

"Yeah, well, you want to know what's not fair?" Jet asked as he and Wave stalked upstairs. "You guys make too much noise in the morning."

Storm apologized for us all, but I noticed him glance backwards at me. Kiba was staring at me again, curiously. I swear she was alleging me to pick a fight with the eightteen-year-old. Kiba quickly looked away and noticed Wave inspecting her.

"Awake so early, Kiba?" Wave asked coyfully.

"Huh? Uh, yeah..."

"What were you and Storm doing last night?"

Kiba and Storm reered backwards, saying that nothing happened. Those two are such terrible liars. Storm said that he explained the night away to Kiba about the Babylon Rogues history. Kiba nodded with every word profusively.

Jet flipped up his pinky finger, muttering, "Couple..."

Ignoring Jet, Kiba asked, "So, uh, anyone hungry?" Kiba gestured over at the breakfast table, and there were pancakes.

I liked pancakes, much more than dumb old waffles like Sonic. Immediately without much thought, I dashed over to the table and scarfed down my meal. And than I began to suffocate. Hacking up some pancakes, I ignored Wave making gagging noises.

Jet smacked me over the head. "You have no manners."

"What's a manner?"

Wave interjected, "It's a polite gesture."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Booooooring. You guys bore Charmy!" Taking the syrup bottle, I zoomed back downstairs and into Jet's office.

So, why did I bring the syrup bottle? Well, I guess you can say I'm going do to something very mean. Opening the bottle, I entered his actual room. Still the same, dark, and bleak room like the first time. Perhaps it was time to spice things up. Shaking the bottle, I hovered over Jet's bed. Something caught my eyes as I poured the contents all over Jet's pillow.

It was a pink letter in an envelope. Dropping the bottle onto Jet's bed, I tore the letter open and began to read. It was from some girl, but it was years ago. Days ago, Wave was asking why Jet was holding that envelope, but Jet denied everything for some reason. I began to read.

_2/5/99_

_Dear Jet,_

_How goes it? My travels have been pretty swell so far. Your mother has been acting strangely lately. Whenever I ask her what's wrong, she just glares at me. Thunder and Web are on solo missions, but I haven't heard from them. How are Wave and Storm? Do they still bicker like the gods above? I have learned previously that in legend you will recieve some new members when you turn fourteen. Well, goodbye...my son._

_Love your Father, Axel_

On instinct, I dropped the letter onto the syrup. This was from Jet's father Axel? I couldn't believe it! But then I realized that the letter flopped onto the syrup. Gasping in utter shock, I grabbed the letter and groaned as the goop slipped onto my arms. Immediately, I flew over to the bathroom and nearly crashed into Wave as she was about to go in Jet's room.

"JET, WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR BED?!" the swallow screamed as I entered the bathroom.

_Oh, shoot me!_ I thought, scared for my life.

Thankfully, I dove into the bathroom and locked the door just as Jet toppled down the stairs. Jet was cursing at whoever did this, while Wave was moaning about her pants getting dirty. In the bathroom, I noticed the writing on the letter just vanished like Espio's invisability jutsu. Cocking my head, I wondered why that occured.

Storm kicked the bathroom door down, and I hid the letter in a cupboard just above the sink. He waved his head for me to follow. Boy, I could tell I was in trouble when Storm held the door for me when I entered Jet's office. He left us alone.

Jet was sideways from me, appearing bored. He glanced over at me, angrily. My Extreme Gear was next to Storm's and Kiba's by the door. Kiba and Storm entered a little bit after the eerie silence between me and Jet. Storm's back was towards the door, as if daring me to try and escape.

Jet slammed his hand on his desk. "Charmy, why the hell did you dump syrup all over my desk?!"

Chuckling nervously, I managed to muster up my courage to reply. "Uh, well, I just it'd be funny."

"Funny!" Jet stood up, anger burning in his eyes. "Yeah, sure, funny. Of course, someone like you would say that."

"What's that s'pposed to mean!"

Jet shrugged miserably. "Oh, maybe because you're a selfish, spoiled brat!"

I didn't reply. I was spoiled? How can I be spoiled? Selfish, sure, at times I do amit I am, but spoiled? The Chaotix and I barely managed to pay the rent every two months! We could only pay for fast food, unless Madam Vanilla invited us to come over.

The hawk overlooked me towards Kiba and Storm. "I've got a mission for the three of you. I want you guys to venture on Angel Island and steal a few shards of the Master Emerald. Not the entire emerald, just about three or four large shards, Chaos Emerald sized."

Storm nodded and grabbed our Gears. He sent Jet a somewhat dissaproving glance that his boss didn't catch. Storm montioned us out and gave Jet a quick salute. The albatross sighed deeply, but noticed my sorrow.

Ingoring Storm is really hard. He'll poke you in the head, roughly, if you don't reply. Finally, I bit Storm's finger.

"GET HIM OFF!" Storm shrieked as he wailed his hand around in a desperate attempt to make me yeild.

Kiba grabbed her headphones from her shoulders and wrapped them around me head. She yanked me off with such force that I plowed into the bathroom. Okay, remember this is Kiba's fault. Wave was showering, and I was injected into the shower curtain, causing it to fall off over Wave and I. Wave and I both screamed. From outside, Kiba and Storm were gaping, but they were bawling with jeers when Wave kicked me out.

"But seriously, was that a butt on her chest? I don't think girls-"

"Charmy, shut up," Kiba ordered, blushing as Storm poked fun at her.

Exiting the airship, I followed Storm and Kiba in absolute silence as they rode ahead. Jet's words rang constantly in my head. Was I really spoiled? I managed to overhear Kiba asking Storm what Angel Island was.

"Well, it's like an island in the sky," Storm explained.

"An island? Does it float?" Kiba asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, I've only been there once, maybe twice."

"Wh-what's it like?"

Storm scratched his head as if thinking. He had this tranquil expression on his face that could bring bliss to anyone. "Kiba, it's like heaven. Technology hasn't plagued it or nothin'."

Blushing, Kiba nodded.

Smirking, I could barely resist the urge to make a snide remark. I noticed Kiba glancing back at me, than to Storm. Storm was doing the same. Finally, I caught sight of Angel Island.

Somehow, Storm was right about the part of Angel Island not being harmed by technology. I've been to Angel Island quite a few times, like the time Vector brought me over, we didn't meet Espio yet, when I was a few years younger. I'd estimate that I was about three at the time, maybe four. Vaguely remembering that Vector told me that he had to repent for his wrongs or some jazz similar.

"Charmy," Storm finally said after we began to travel along the huge trees and streams, "wasn't that red mutt still at Vanilla's restuarant?"

"Yeah, and it's Madam Vanilla to you. It's only polite to call a refined woman like Madam Vanilla madam."

"Ain't you grown up?" Kiba asked, tussing through her strangly ponytail.

Sticking my tongue out at her, I made a few silly faces which caused the others to laugh. Who's grown up? Not me, heck no. Not until I'm eighteen, that's when I consider myself "grown up". Right now, I like being a kid. You get to make teary-eyed faces that gets you whatever you want, you don't have to work so hard, and you even get free ice cream. But that's only of you try hard enough. Trying hard enough is when you know you're crying and throwing a fit. Vector knew that very, very well.

Maybe that's why Jet think I'm so spoiled. Vector always gave me whatever I wanted when he was...alive. Know what? I'm crying as I jot this all down. I noticed that I was really annoying whenever I cry. As I glare at Kiba who is laughing at me as I type, I realized that Jet was also spoiled since he was so overprotected as a child. That letter sort of gave the hint away.

The shrine was right ahead. Storm quickly explained to Kiba who Knuckles was and all that guardian business. We landed our Gears and hid behind some brush. Knuckles was back and lying cross-legged on the steps. Guess Team Dynamite got the boot. The echidna appeared to be asleep. However, something was off: Two figures were on the top step by the emerald. It wasn't Rouge or those two spirits that live within the emerald, Tikal and Chaos.

Interest got the best of me. Floating lazily ahead of Storm, Kiba dragged me back. The panda pushed me into into her chest, and I blushed as I was pushed between those things on her chest. Storm glared at me for some unknown reason. I sure didn't want to find out, so I wormed myself away.

Knuckles yawned lazily and stood up. We all ducked behind the bushes, but Knuckles didn't take notice. The echidna looked around and stretched. He was talking to the two figures on the top of the shrine.

After much waiting, the two figures stood up and began their descent down the steps. Taking a harder look, I noticed that one was a small squirell that had yellow fur and a reddish-tan stomach and muzzle. He had some flab under his arms, making him a flying squirell. The other was an armadillo with a red shell and black fur. In addition, the armadillo had yellow furred arms with the same colored stomach. Both of their eyes were black.

"Can't be..." I murmured to myself, fluttering upwards.

"Char-Charmy, no, come back!" Storm shouted in a whisper.

"You-you'll get us caught!" Kiba added in a whisper, too.

Suddenly, the armadillo gave out a short cheerful laugh. Too cheerful for my taste, but I remember someone so clearly that laughed like that. The armadillo began to rub Knuckles on the head whom shouted at the armadillo to back off.

Storm looked ready to strangle me. Storm never failed Jet, only a few occasions like when he lost to Knuckles at the Ex. WGP. The albatross grabbed my wings and dragged me down. He growled at me to stay hidden, to wait until the two departed.

"But Stoooorm!" I whined in a nasily voice, which attracted the three mammals' attention.

Kiba and Storm slammed their hands over my mouth, nearly suffocating me. Kiba noticed that Storm's huge hand was on her's. She blushed and shyly removed it from my turning-blue muzzle. I could tell Storm was blushing, too, since he gave a gasp and inched away. Oh, he liked it. That big albatross probably was contemplating ways on asking her out.

However, Knuckles, always being the sore, shouted, "Alright, Rouge, come on out!"

"Knu-Knuckles," the squriell stammered, "I-I don't thi-think it was that ba-bat..."

My word. That kid had to be the shyest person. Ever. Everytime word was almost stuttered! He's worse than Storm or Kiba! The squriell was fidgeting uncomfortably, like he was afraid or something. He gave a small gasp as the armadillo told him that everything was fine, and that Knuckles was going crazy.

"Am not!" Knuckles barked, shoving the armadillo. "I could have sworn I heard something."

"M-me too..." the squriell added.

The armadillo smiled. "Alright, then we will go check it out."

"Good choice, Mighty," Knuckles threatened.

"MIGHTY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and zoomed over to the armadillo.

Mighty was shocked. It was Mighty! He was alive! He hugged me so tightly that my back could've broke. I wrapped my arms around his shelled head. Shelled is a word right? Well, for Mighty that would describe him. I was in tears, crying my eyes out.

Storm and Kiba revealed themselves, looking quite annoyed. On Storm's face, he actually looked jealous. Kiba nudged him a little and whispered something in his ear. He whispered back. He kept glancing over at Knuckles.

"How was the dress, Red Mutt?" Storm teased, making Mighty's, the squirell's and Kiba's eyes go wide.

"What dress?" Kiba asked.

"Shut up, you over-sized turkey!" Knuckles snapped.

Storm cracked his knuckles. Anger was dwelling on his face. When I managed to remove myself from Mighty, I noticed that Kiba became enraged as well. Guess that "over-sized" comment hit home with her. Storm and Kiba looked at each other for a split second before advancing towards Knuckles. Knuckles put up a defense stance, but Mighty held out his arm.

Storm told Kiba to yeild. "A-and just who are you?"

"Mighty, in case Charmy's yell wasn't loud enough." Mighty patted my head. He looked around, as if expecting someone. "Oh, meet Ray."

Ray was the stuttering squriell. He shyly reached for my hand, shaking it. Ray smiled and greeted my pleasantly.

"Dude, you really gotta stop stutterin'," I pointed out, making him flinch.

His large tail wrapped around his abdominuim. "Um, y-yeah, sorry."

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Stammering."

Storm tapped my shoulder. "Ya know, that kinda goes for me as well, kid."

Mighty stared at Storm and Kiba. He cocked his head at me. "Charmy, where are the Chaotix?"

---

Next: Memories of Angel Island Part 2

Cliffie, hah. If you want to know more about that JetStorm thing, PM ME. Not in a review because I'll forget who sent it. No really, I will. Oh and I apologize because this chapter was kinda rushed at the end, which is why it just abruptly stopped at Mighty's question.

Kiba Sniper


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back to another astounding episode of Charmy Rogues!

Tomo: You're not the narrator.

Hey! I open up every one of these chapters, so shut up Tomo!

Oh, and from now on, the story will take place at the start of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity at the end.

Charmy, Storm, Knuckles, Ray and the Chaotix (C) TM Sega Sonic Team

Kiba and Tomo (C) TM Me, Kiba Sniper

Ch 13: Memories of Angel Island Part 2

Storm has a huge beak. Once Mighty asked about the Chaotix dissapearance, Storm just had to open his abnormally large beak and blurt everything out. Glaring back at Storm, I noticed that Mighty was absolutely horrified. The former Chaotix member was gaping, but in his eyes, I saw a strange rage that I had never seen. Rage was replaced with tenderness when he noticed my watery eyes.

"Charmy," Mighty cooed, enveloping me into another hug, "everything will be okay."

Just like what Cream said. I swear Mighty is the boy version of my crush. He cradled me like a mother would a child coming home from a scuffle. Mighty glanced over at Ray, who was just as shocked. When he turned to Knuckles, Knuckles closed his eyes. It was like he was pretending I didn't exist. He was the one that accused me of being a traitor to the Sonic Heroes. Man, I still have a problem with that name.

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" Mighty asked as he released me.

The echidna gave Storm and Kiba a sideways glare. "Nothing, but who's that panda?"

"Uh, my name's Kiba," Kiba muttered, aggrivation vivid in her tone.

Knuckles paid her no more attention. "Now Mighty, I know your upset, but-"

"Why didn't you help them?" Mighty demanded, venom coating his normally calm voice. "The Chaotix needed you! But you had to become so _selfish_ and guard your post. Isn't that what Chaos and Tikal can do for you in your absence? I see no explanation why you left for the Ex. World Grand Prix, but you don't even check up on your friends?"

"_Selfish_?" Knuckles repeated. Cracking his trademarks fists, he walked towards Mighty. Mighty was slightly shorter than the M.E guardian by a couple inches.

Storm whispered something to Kiba, making her grin deviously. One of her sharp canines stuck out of her upper lip. They made their way over to the Master Emerald. I was oblivious to their actions because Knuckles and Mighty started a shouting contest. Ray and I tried valiantly to break them up, no avail however. Knuckles shoved Mighty backwards, a wrong move.

Mighty stood up, slightly angry. Mighty's muscles twitched under his eye. I remembered that clearly now: Mighty's only visible source of rage was whenever his muscles twitched or trembled. Noticing that Mighty's usual trainquil eyes were now itching for a good clean fight, I intervened.

"Guys, come on! Stop fight-"

Angel Island suddenly shook violently, like an earthquake struck. Ray clutched his tail and fell to the ground. Knuckles dashed up to the alter as Mighty helped his companion. Hesistantly, I followed Knuckles, but kept my distance; I didn't want to get squashed. Knuckles stopped at the top, shouting at Kiba and Storm. In Kiba's hand was a Chaos Emerald sized shard of the Master Emerald.

"Just following orders," Storm explained.

"Yeah, Jet wants about five of them for..." Kiba paused and scratched her head. She had no clue what Jet wanted them for, niether did Storm or I.

Knuckles didn't waste anytime for an answer. The echidna charged at Kiba, socking her right in the mouth. Her glasses flew off, and she tumbled down the other steps. The Master Emerald shard collapsed to the ground. Knuckles wasted no time collecting it. The echidna placed the shard back on the Master Emerald, making the island stop quaking.

Storm was paralyzed. "Y-you hit a g-girl..."

"Yeah," the echidna snapped, rubbing the Master Emerald. "and I'm going to do worse on you!"

"I hope you're ready for this!"

Flying between them, Knuckles grabbed me and shoved me out of the way. A flash of red, black and yellow streaked by. Before Knuckles or Storm could even gasp, both were picked up in the air by Mighty. Never had I been awed by Mighty's strength, only when I first met him a couple years back. That same adrenaline rush overcame me. That some feeling of adventure when I first met Mighty came over. I craved some action.

Storm had a look of awe. "H-how are you...?"

Mighty gave a cheery smile. "Came down to me from my ancient ancestors, starting with a man named Darwin."

Storm looked envious. I would be, too. Mighty's awesome strength, I always believed, camed from years of hard labor, but he always had it? Who'da thunk it, not me anyway. Espio said that there was a mystery behind Mighty's strength, but I always believed that training made you stronger. Maybe you were born with what you had. Mighty was just blessed, I guess.

Knuckles was barking at my former Chaotix friend to release him. Mighty gave a coy glance to Storm than to Knuckles. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed Storm down on end of the temple and Knuckles the other end. Storm's scream could be heard for a while. Following another scream that I guessed was Kiba. That ensued between an arguement between those two. Ray timidly stood up and sauntered towards Mighty.

"Mighty," he asked shyly, "w-why were those two trying to steal the Master Emerald?"

"For stuff," I replied nonchalantly.

Ray lowered his eyelids, inspecting me. "What-what stuff?"

"I dunno. Jet just wants them."

"Wait, Jet?" Mighty asked, looking surprised. "You don't mean Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues...do you?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course! Jet's the man. He-"

"YOU'RE A THIEF!" Mighty screamed. The armadillo scared me. Zooming down towards Storm and Kiba, I was blocked by Mighty suddenly snagging my wings. Crying out in defiance, I looked back at Mighty. He was definately angry. "Charmy, why?"

"They're my friends, Mighty." Rage consumed for a short time, making my outburst worse. "Hey! You shouldn't yell at Knuckles! He had to guard his post on Angel Island! In any case, _you_ should've helped _me_. Not lookin' for some crybaby squirell."

Ray flinched. Tears formed in his black eyes. He began to sob quietly. Before I had the chance to apologize, even though Ray confirmed my crybaby statement, Mighty grasped my head tightly. Biting my lip, Mighty forced a tremondous pain on my head. He didn't hit me, just applied too much pressure for me to handle.

"Stop Mighty!" Knuckles shouted, climbing up from the stairs. He ran over, but didn't help Mighty off me. "Charmy, hate to admit, is right." Carefully, Knuckles dragged Mighty's hand off my head. Gently, he lifted me into his arms.

Guilt appeared like it absorbed Mighty like a sponge. He shook his head out of misery. "I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. After I found Ray, I, um, sorta forgot about you guys."

"Good job, knucklehead," I muttered to myself.

"Hey!" Knuckles squeezed me tightly.

"N-not you!"

"Oh." Knuckles gave an apologetic shrug and released me.

Flying above Mighty's reach, I noticed that he was shivering. Thinking he was cold, but I noticed that his normally black eyes had a tint of red. In fact, his eyes reminded me of Shadow's hate-filled eyes. But Mighty's...he's looked like long years of suffering. Mighty glanced over to Ray, who stopped sniffling. Bluntly, Mighty gave a sigh and smirked. Mighty patted Ray's head and comforted him for a second.

Storm and Kiba came jogging. Knuckles was ready to pound them, but I asked him to stay put. Surprisingly, Knuckles obliged. Maybe he was just seeing if Storm and Kiba could disobey Jet's order and do the right thing. Let me tell you something, I didn't want to steal the Master Emerald shards. Knuckles would get super mad and probably put a warrant on my head. Team Dynamite would instantly take that offer...

The panda knelt to the ground and feebly searched for her glasses. Storm picked them up for her and hooked them onto her forehead. Thanking Storm, Kiba adjusted her glasses to fit over her nose. Knuckles watched them attenively, never taking his violet eyes off his treasure. Well, Rouge came by every day to steal the emerald or just to hang out. I guess I would be a little paranoid, too.

Storm caught Knuckles' stare. "Fine," he muttered half-heartedly. "I'll tell Boss that..." He didn't want to say it. That we failed.

Funny because we didn't, In my jacket pocket, I managed to steal a tiny, tiny miniscule shard. Thankfully, the Master Emerald didn't seem to notice. I glanced over at Knuckles who seemed pretty confident that his emerald was still in one piece. The echidna smirked at the comment Storm made.

"Hah! Finally come to your senses?" Knuckles mocked.

"Shut the hell up, you red mutt," Kiba snarled, taking a step forward.

"What are you going to do about, girly?"

Cracking her knuckles, I noticed that whenever Kiba balled her hand into a fist, her left pinky always stood on end before recoiling into a fist. Maybe she was getting a little arthritis from cracking his knuckles. I bet Storm and Knuckles will get that when they are older. The panda and echidna glared at each other until Storm stepped between. The albatross didn't want a confrontation. Strange, ain't it?

Ray gently grasped Knuckles's arm. "Knu-Knuckles, plea-please stop. There is no n-need to fight..."

Knuckles reeled his arm away. "She started it."

"Oh, how old are you? Five?" Kiba retorted.

"At least I'm not a fa-"

Before Knuckles could complete his statement, Kiba punched the Master Emerald guardian in the lip. Knuckles collapsed to the ground and turned over a few feet. He caught himself from fully falling down the steps of the alter.

"Oh, you are toast now!" Knuckles shouted as he staggered to his feet.

"Bring it, mole!"

"That's enough!" Mighty shouted, grabbing Knuckles' fist. He raised a hand to stop Kiba. The armadillo had a distressed look on his face. "Look, I am a pacifist. I disaprove of all and any kind of violence. I rarely fight anyone, but this is starting to tick me off."

"What's a pacifist?" Storm asked.

"He means he's a pansy," Knuckles muttered.

Ignoring the comment, Mighty gave a quick glance to me. "Charmy, what do you want to do with your life?"

"...What?" I asked, scratching my head.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Mighty repeatedly patiently.

I looked like a fish out of water. I felt stupid! I couldn't think of any plausible reason to give Mighty on what I craved to do with my life! Well, I wanted to create a beehive out of underwear a couple weeks ago when I was with the Chaotix. Espio caught me and scolded me. There was that time I tried to stalk Tails to get his secrets on fine dinning. Tails was ready to kill me as I continued to act like him. Marry Cream! That was my asipiration as I grew older, but dating comes first. If you're in an engagement set up by people you don't know, and you never met the bride, get the hell out of there. I should know by experience when I was younger, around three. My dad tried to have me married off to some Saffron girl. She was unsually perky which wasn't taste.

"I dunno," I replied after what felt like nine thousand years. I have to stop watching DragonBall Z with Jet. It hurts my brain! Yes, I have a brain! And it is not the size of a peanut. Or pea for that matter.

Mighty chuckled silently. Not the answer he was looking for. "Well, maybe you'll learn in time. Remember, Charmy, live your life the way you want to live. Keep up the good work."

What good work? What have I contributed? Adorableness? Well, I was the tracker of the Chaotix so I found most of the physical evidence, like knives from murders. The fact that I shot Nack brought back good times. I noticed that I was babied in the Babylon Rogues and Chaotix. It was like the didn't trust me. Well, I wouldn't trust me if I had sugar, aw, no.

Ray gave a weary smile at me. "He-he's right, Charmy, was it? If you don't die young-"

_"Espio and Vector did_," I thought miserably.

"-then life will continue to get riper with age," Ray finished.

_"Great advice. Stupidest thing I have heard in my life,"_ I thought, faking a grin.

I noticed that Ray looked like he achieved something. What he achieved, I had no idea. Maybe he was just proud of his statement. I wasn't. It was worse than Mighty's. Espio's advice wrung in my head. It was that advice on never giving up or complaining. That advice helped me to learn Extreme Gear with Wave. Except Wave's methods were painful.

"Uh, yeah, great advice guys," Kiba said, sarcasm coating her voice. "Can we leave now?"

"What, so soon?" Mighty asked, letting Knuckles' fist go.

Storm nodded. "We've got no more business here. Kiba, Charmy, let's go." Storm already strode off with Kiba following. He picked up our Gears and handed Kiba her's. He noticed I just hovered in the same spot. "What's wrong, Charmy?"

Shrugging, I glanced down at Mighty. "Um, can we stay a few more minutes?"

Before Storm or Kiba could reply, the Babylon Rogues' bird-shaped aircraft appeared over head. Knuckles growled, warning Mighty and Ray that these were my teammates. Mighty's face grew hard, like he had eaten some bad pasta. Ray hid behind his bushy tail, cowering. Storm whimpered to himself, worrying about his failure. Kiba bit her lower lip. Storm warned her that Jet had a harsh temper whenever a mission was incompleted. Not entirely since I still had my little diamond-sized shard. The ship landed a few yards away from the temple. The back opened, revealing Jet and Wave on Extreme Gear.

Jet's face was cold. "Where is it?" the hawk demanded to Storm and Kiba.

Never had I seen him to filled with rage. What overcame him? On his wrist, I noticed there was some sort of metal bracelet. It had a green hue around it that appeared three to five inches thick.

"Um, um..." Storm looked at Kiba for some help. Kiba shrugged and pointed at me.

"Uh, why look at me?" I asked, shrugging.

"JET THE HAAAAWK!" Mighty shouted charging at the hawk.

Jet glanced over at Mighty and gasped. "Oh, crap! It's that freaky armadillo that went with me to grade school, and I stole his lunch money! You said you wouldn't hold a grudge...um..." The hawk zoomed away on his Extreme Gear, apparantly forgetting Mighty's name.

Wave sighed and slammed her wrench onto Mighty's skull. She gasped when Mighty didn't even flinch. Mighty just stood there dully like he was pondering on a really troublesome question. Mighty glanced up at her, and his mouth dropped. Backing away a few steps, Mighty looked totally flustered. His face was a like rosesbushes bloomed on his face.

"Fair maiden!" Mighty cried after a moment of awkward silence. "You are absolutely a diamond in the sky! A treasure in the desert! The light in the foreign darkness of oblivion! Will you go out with me? I will protect you with my life!"

Basically, Storm, Kiba, Ray, Knuckles, and I sweatdropped, face-faulted, and I think Knuckles and Storm started to laugh. There was a moment of WTFness for Wave, but Jet looked like his head was about to implode. Looking knightly, Jet tapped Mighty on the shoulder. Mighty glanced around and was met with a fist between his eyes. Staggering backwards, Mighty was assualted by Jet's fearsome blows.

"Get...the hell...away...from my...girlfriend!" Jet shouted as he nailed a feeble Mighty in the face with a kick.

Mighty caught Jet's punch and smirked. "Sorry, didn't know you two were dating." Mighty growled at Jet, tightening his grip. "Could've warned me."

Flinching from his powerful grip, Jet cried out. The hawk attempted to break free, but Mighty was resisilant to any type of attack Jet now threw. Before Jet knew it, Mighty picked him up with one hand. Fortune shone on Jet because Storm managed to stop snickering and grab Mighty's other arm. Mighty grunted as Storm was ready to break his wrist. Storm threatened Mighty that he would break both wrists unless he placed Jet on the ground. Obliging diligently, Mighty put Jet on the ground on his bottom. Rubbing his head, Jet growled at his former schoolmate.

Wave stalked over to Mighty and hovered over his shoulder. She grabbed the poor, defenseless armadillo and continued the fight. There was cracks of bones snapping and a scream of a three-year-old girl. Kiba covered mine and Ray's eyes so we wouldn't get brain damage.

"Is-is it over?" Ray asked, horror vivid.

Kiba removed her hands. I gaped: Mighty's arm was being twisted by Wave.

"Say it!" Wave growled.

"Okay! Okay! UNCLE!" Mighty shrieked in a very feminine.

Wave released her prey, happy with the outcome. She placed a hand on her hip as she and the avians hovered over Mighty. "Looooser," she taunted.

Grumbling, Mighty stoppd up and brushed himself off. He faced Knuckles, asking if he still needed some help guarding the Master Emerald. Before Knuckles replied, the island starting rumbling again.

"Charmy!" Knuckles shouted, running over to me. He grabbed me and dug through my coat pocket. Out came the inch taller shard. "I'll get you later..." Knuckles chucked it to Ray, who flew up and placed it on the Master Emerald.

"How'd you know I did it?" I asked as Knuckles glared at me.

"Because you were too quiet!" Knuckles shouted.

"You should learn how to keep your trap shut."

Knuckes pouted at that. I was right; Knuckles' mouth usually led him into bad situations, sort of like Vector. Vector would always open his snout and shout something irrevelvant. Usually about that damn computer room. Knuckles answered Mighty with a nod.

"So, we will be stayin' here I guess," Mighty said, shaking his head. Mighty faced me. "Come back soon, k'?"

"Sure, Mighty!" I replied joyously. Hugging Mighty, he enveloped me with another bonebreaking hug. But this time my back actually cracked. Once Mighty let me go, I couldn't fly anymore. I just dropped to the ground, twitching.

Storm picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Good job, kid. Get your back broken."

"Blame Mighty..." I muttered before falling unconsious.

---

Next: The Ark of the Cosmos

Well, I wanted to have Charmy experience some sort of major adventure with the Rogues so I decided to make it a slight tie-in with Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. The plot will be different, but some converstations will change drastically.

Kiba Sniper


	14. Chapter 14

Things may get a little hectic with the stories since I'm working on two one-shots for Sonic, a one-shot for Naruto, an actual story for Naruto featuring Tayuya and Jiroubo, and this. I may not do the Naruto story, since I'm more eager to do the ScrapYard story for Sonic. Except late updates! Usually, I'll update on Saturday and Sunday each week or two. Sorry!

Characters (C) Sega, Sonic Team

Kiba (C) Me

Babylon Sky Hawk (C) Himself, and me. MY LITTLE ROCK LEE HAS GROWN UP SO FAST. manly tears of joy

Tomo: But you aren't a man...or named Might Guy.

WHO ASKED YOU, TOMO!

Ch. 14: Arks of the Cosmos

"Hey, Jet, where did ya get that bracelet?" I asked once we boarded the ship.

Wave pummeled Mighty before coming back on. Much to her displeasure, of course. She wanted Mighty to be near death, but Jet ordered her to come back on the ship or we'd leave her behind. Honestly, I thought Jet's response was rather cruel to his supposed girlfriend. Wonder what's eating him?

Jet glared over at me. "It's not a bracelet, stupid. It's an Ark of the Cosmos."

"Ark of the Cosmos?" Kiba repeated.

"Yeah! Hard at hearing today or are those headphones wound up to loud?"

Kiba didn't reply, but stared at her feet.

Storm decide to change the subject. "So, B-Boss, where did you get it?"

"That mission I gave you three was just to stall you guys from screwing this up." Jet stood up from his chair. We were in his office as Jet ridiculed us. His behavior was completely out of character. Well, Jet was mean, just not this mean. "Wave and I set out to the Gigan Rocks to the place where the shooting star landed. That star was this Ark."

"What does it do?" I asked, hoping not to upset him.

Jet appeared glad that I asked. "This baby can control gravity, like so." Jet lifted his Ark into the air. A greenish hue sparked on the Ark's center, and Jet began to float in air. A few seconds later, Storm and Kiba were floating along with him. Since I was hovering, gravity didn't apply to me.

Storm flew around like a little kid. "Whee! I can fly!"

Wave came in, flew on gravity, and nailed Storm on the head with her wrench. "Jet, I have some news to give you."

"News?" Jet repeated, disengaging the gravity unit. Storm pouted when he reached the ground.

Wave activated her computer orb. We gathered around. "The Ark of the Cosmos is an engine unit created by our ancestors to power up Babylon Garden. I'll need to analyze it further, but I think this stone's magnetic field is able to transmute a planet's mass energy, and create a singularity to-"

"Gah!" Jet cried. "Shut up, already, what this news?"

"Take a look at this."

The screen popped up to a newscast about MeteorTech. MeteorTech is an advanced technology factory chain located all around the world that creates robots to help protect the citizens. Some work at Twinkle Park, while other work as bodyguards. On the screen, it showed a MeteorTech robot crashing into Megalo Station's museum and stealing an artifact that looked like Jet's Ark of the Cosmos.

Jet gasped in realization. "That's an Ark of the Cosmos! Storm, set a course to Megalo Station on the double!"

"Roger that, Boss!" Storm replied, saluting him. Rushing out of the room, Storm slammed the doors shut causing that picture of Jet's father to fall on Jet's head.

Jet flickered his head up. Using the Ark's power, he lifted the portrait up, chucking it into his room. Wave sighed, shaking her head. "There goes the-"

Kiba Sniper paused at her computer. She couldn't think of an extremely high, yet stupid, yet completely original number to put there. Despite her randomness, her brain froze. Kiba poked the computer violently. Perhaps the fact that writing three one-shots was bad for her didn't matter. Or the fact that she just had ice cream didn't apply. Saving the document, Kiba shut her computer down.

"I need some random help, and I know the one guy who can help me," she muttered, taking out the FanFiction screen-name phone book.

She flipped to the Bs, wondering if he was even in the phone book. Somehow, he was. Immediately, she dashed to the phone and dialed the number, wondering if he was even awake.

Meanwhile, Babylon Sky Hawk was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang. It echoed throughout his room, making it louder. He rubbed his eyes, glaring at the phone. "Who's calling at eleven?" he asked to himself. "Hello?."

"What's up?" Kiba replied.

"Who's this?"

"Kiba-sensei."

"No!"

"YES!" Kiba shouted, nearly piercing her student's ear.

Babylon Sky Hawk stared at the phone for three seconds. "What?"

"You heard me."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, now, name a number!"

"What? A number?" Babylon Sky Hawk scratched his head, thinking for a number. "Um, fifty-three?"

"Thanks! I love you! Now, write more Sonic Heroes!"

"But it's eleven!"

"Yeah, well, I AM SENSEI."

Babylon Sky Hawk saluted, even though she wasn't present. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good Lee! Kiba-sensei is proud!"

Both struck the "Good Guy" pose before hanging up. Kiba sat back down at her computer and continued to type furiously, while Babylon Sky Hawk was trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

_"...How'd she get my phone number?"_ he wondered just before he fell asleep.

"There goes the fifty-third portrait," Wave muttered, taking out a new picture of Jet's dad in its place.

Jet's father looked exactly the same as it had for the past fifty-two portraits. The same beady, stern yellow eyes, with that black cloak. As I gazed at him, I noticed Jet glaring up at his father. Jet's eyes were the same, but teal. For a split second, his teal orbs turned into a dark blood red. Shuddering, Jet glanced away. A certain sadness filled his eyes. I remembered that his father killed his mother before dissapearing and making him leader. Who could do that to their son? Just leave him in a cold world? Oh, yeah. My parents.

See, when I was younger, I was the prince of the GoldenHive Colony, but apparently, those two lousy bum parents of mine thought I was worthless. So they just left me to die in a trash can. However, Vector rescued me when I was on the verge of starvation. Vector raised me as his own. I was five months old when I came into Vector's life. Espio came into our lives when I was three or four. That's when Doctor Eggman captured us on Angel Island in his carnival-themed trap.

Jet shook violently for a few seconds. I caught a green shiny glint of light illuminating from his Ark, but it stopped after a second. Jet grinned, reverting to his normal self. Facing us, he apologized for the disturbance and left.

Wave hung up the new picture, accepting Jet's apology. "Something's wrong with him," she muttered to Kiba and I.

Kiba nodded. "Maybe it's just teenage angst."

Snorting at the idea, Wave gave Kiba a slap over the head. "Are you serious? Stop fooling around!"

"W-who's fooling?" Kiba rubbed her head. She placed her headphones over her ears before adding, "I'm probably right."

"Oh, you're right." Wave rolled her eyes, making a gagging noise. "If you were right, the world would end."

"Hey, my predictions were never wrong at Twinkle Park!"

"Stop fighting!" I shouted, stabbing them both with stinger.

Bad move, Charmy, bad, bad move. Both girls yelped and rubbed their shoulders where I had stung them. Glaring at me, I could feel their hatred towards me as they advanced. Wave brandished her wrench; Kiba had her bat. I was plowed against the wall with Wave's wrench, and I think you can guess what happened next. Cue me with a whole lot of cuts and bruises.

Well, I was hurt. Real badly. I seriously wondered how I was still breathing. Wave and Kiba really put a number in me. I had a large bandage placed on my forehead, and my arm was twisted backwards. Storm fixed my arm by twisting it in the right direction, but that made it hurt even more! The only good thing was that my arm was placed to the right position.

It was sort of late now, around three o' clock. The Babylon Rogues, Kiba and I were in Megalo Station. The MeteorTech robots were still in the area. Wave located the one with the Ark of the Cosmos. That specific robot was leading the pack. Jet ordered everyone to split up to distract the remaining robots. He added that he would kill the leader robot personally.

We all split up. Storm and Wave rode to the left, decieving four of the robots to follow them. Storm and Wave split up as well, taking two robots down seperate streets. Kiba managed to snag two robots to follow her down into the train station. That left me with two for myself. Jet chased the leading robot farther away from us while we kept in close range with each other. Two other robots that were previously chasing Kiba followed Jet. A few new robots replaced them for Kiba's sake.

The robots drove around in wheels that they rolled up in. It was strange, making them harder to anticipate. The robots had good, average speed, but poor handling. Whoever made these 'bots were either bored or just drunk since the robots did whatever they wanted. The robots that were chasing me decided to team up, and one got in front while the other got in back. I swerved away just in time so that the robot in back of me slammed into the robot in front. Both robots spun out of control and crashed into a car, destroying them in a feiry explosion.

"Suckers!" I shouted, zooming away to find the others.

First, I found Wave, but she had already completed her mission. Same with Kiba, but I couldn't find Storm anywhere. Rain started to pour. Both girls complained about their clothing and how the rain while ruin their hairstyle.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Ugh," Wave moaned. "I'm getting wet. Charmy, birds don't do well in the rain."

Kiba nodded. "I can stand the rain, just not a typhoon."

Shrugging, I had to agree. The winds were picking up; I was almost swept away until Kiba caught me. We rode on our Gears for as long as we could. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, we managed to find Storm, but it turned out to be only five minutes.

Storm was holding one of the MeteorTech robot's arm. "S-sorry, guys. Where's Boss?"

"We don't really know," Wave replied, seeming ticked about Storm's tardiness. Thankfully for Storm, she let it slide. She was more concerned with finding Jet.

Storm hung his head in misery.

"Hey, it's okay, Storm," I said, trying to cheer him up. Just before the wind came to wipe me off my board, Storm caught me before I flew off. "Thanks!"

"Anytime."

Wave took off, making us scramble to follow her. "Come on, I don't think Jet's even within the city boundaries anymore!" she shouted over the high winds.

"You sure?" Kiba questioned, shielding her eyes from the rain.

"Of course I am! When was I wrong?"

Storm appeared deep in thought. "Never!"

"Right!"

Wave guided us out of the storm and into the forest. In the forest, the rain didn't affect because there was some sort of energy barrier around the lush trees. The barrier looked like it was composed of glass, but Wave told us she saw some computerized technology that created a perimeter around the forest. The barrier originated from them. Honestly, I had no idea what gadgetry or technology Wave was spouting. I just liked the really long words. That's when I realized that we were in the Botanical Garden.

The forest ended, but came out to a paved road. Up ahead, was Jet looking extraordinarily angry. In front of him were three MeteorTech robots. The one that was leading was the leader robot with the Ark of the Cosmos.

"Heh, too slow!" Jet cried, leaping into the air. He crashed down upon the robot to the left, and kicked away at the robot to the right. The leader robot glanced back at Jet before darting into the air. Activating his Ark, Jet used a move called Gravity Control which lifted him up into the air. Spreading his wings, he dived upon the leader robot and kicked him into the forest. "Shoot, lost it!" Using the Ark once more, he dived down at amazing speed, which nearly propelled him into the trees as he attempted to catch up to the robot.

"Jet!" Wave cried as we began our agonizing chase, praying that Jet was okay.

I wondered if Jet was ever suicidal because that was extremely reckless. Jet was acting more brazen and bossy now. As Vector would say "pissy around others". I asked myself why Jet would behave so stupidly. Honestly, he was acting like Nack just alot more bratty.

The robot was out of commission. It released the Ark of the Cosmo onto the grassy land. Unfortunately, we weren't there quick enough to find the robot or Jet. A few somebodies completely unexpected decided to pop in at the wrong time to snatch the Ark as their own.

We found Jet kneeling at the edge of a cliff. He was overlooking...Sonic? What was that punk hero doing here anyway? To make matters worse, Tails and Knuckles were backing him up. The robots that Jet pursued were unharmed and apparently looking for them. Two figures creeped up on the unsuspected hedgehog.

"Guess who?" a feminine voice asked.

Sonic looked annoyed. Two gloved hands were covering his eyes. "Amy?"

Amy chuckled. "Not just me! Cream's here too."

_"Great, just make my life worse!"_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you two here?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you know? Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly!" Amy replied, her green orbs sparkling. Instead of her usual dress, she had a white top on with a pink stripe with matching pants, but just switch the color scheme of the pants. Cream had a similar color scheme outfit, but had shorts instead of pants. From her pants pocket came a round metal object.

"What's that?" Tails asked, inspecting the object.

Cream picked it up and held it close. "The cause of all our troubles."

"We picked it up, and those stupid robots came after us!" Amy added. "Oh, I was so scared!" She latched onto Sonic, making him squirm.

Jet glared hatefully at the group. He began to twitch and grunt, almost uncontrollably. Kiba halted my gesture of trying to shake him. When I asked why, she pointed at the group. They were still talking.

Tails appeared deep in thought. "So that's what they're after: this stone."

"Right. Then I guess the key to solving this mystery is MeteoTech," Sonic proclaimed, clenching his fist.

Knuckles shielded his eyes from the sun. "Sonic, we've got company!"

Coming at top speed, were the three robots that Jet supposedly dismantled. The Sonic Heroes leaped onto their Extreme Gear and went forth towards MeteorTech. Cream was holding onto the Ark of the Cosmos. Unlike Jet's, this certain Ark had a purple center.

Jet growled and continued to twitch until they were out of sight. Flinching, Jet felt a warm hand pressed onto his shoulder. He glanced back at us in surprise. "You four?"

"We heard them, too," Wave said, trying to make his temper simmer. "Let's circle on ahead to gather information."

Jet stood up, rage vivid on his face. "Huh, just wait Sonic the Hedgehog. They won't call you fastest for long."

---

Next: Reunion! Fight at MeteoTech!

Hey, a question: Is it MeteoTech or MeteorTech? I've seen both titles in the game and I'm pretty confused on which on to use. MeteorTech sounds more formal then MeteoTech.

jabs Babylon Sky Hawk with pencil for no good reason


	15. Chapter 15

I've been on a kick at this, so the other stories will have to wait I suppose! You know, I wonder if Sega will ever bring back the older characters, like Mighty. They brought back Vector, Espio, and Charmy. Not that I'm not happy that they did, I'm glad! By the way, if anyone cares, I joined Gaia under my screenname here, Kiba Sniper. So check me out there! Another thing, some of the information in here I just made up because I couldn't play SRZG and YouTube was blocked so I couldn't see the cutscenes. Bare with me on the info!

Another thing, in SRZG, on the MeteorTech buildings, it did say MeteorTech as aika08 pointed out, but as WhipOwnsAll pointed out, MeteoTech was just a pun since some of the characters say MeteoTech. Thanks to WhipsOwnsAll and aika08 for the help on clearing that up!

Characters (C) Sega

Kiba (C) Me, Kiba Sniper

Ch. 15: Secret of the Arks

It was getting later and later. I seriously wondered what adrenaline kept Jet going by getting these Arks. Perhaps it was the fact that Sonic accuired one. If my rival got something I wanted, I'd definately go after them. However, Jet seems to be getting really edgy. He just barks orders at us whenever we turn a corner.

MeteorTech, or MeteoTech is the nickname, is a facility where the robots that went berserk were created. It was a huge factory with smaller cylinder one surronding it. The inside was completely different from the barren exterior. Inside, where security robots by the dozen. With electrical wires spirling all over the place, I noticed that their were cameras and walls with lasers. It reminded me of Prison Island, except for the fact that this place was much, much cleaner.

We searched around for a few seconds, before a camera spotted us. The alarms blared on, making Kiba twitch. She held her ears.

"Gah, so loud," she muttered.

"Shut up, pansy," Jet ordered as five robots made their way towards us. Jet smirked and activated his Ark. We floated up in the air and crashed into the robots, destroying them.

All five of us landed directly in front of our targets: Team Sonic, Amy and Cream. Jet kneeled before getting up before a bewildered Sonic.

"It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog," Jet greeted, ice coating his voice.

"Jet?" Sonic asked, surprised.

Wave smirked at my twin-tailed rival. Waving she greeted as politely as she could. "Long time no see, Shorty."

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Tails growled at me. I suppose he was still upset about that comment I made about his orphanage. Well, so what? His parents were probably like mine and Jet's: losers.

Storm looked ready for a fight. "We're here to settle the score from last time!" Storm declared, putting up a battle position and ready to lash out at Knuckles.

Knuckles put up his own fighting stance. "Anytime, Babylon Rogues."

Glaring back at Storm, Jet hissed, "Cut it out, Storm!" Facing Cream, he ordered, "Alright girly, hand over the-huh? Where'd she go?"

Suddenly, Kiba screamed as Cheese latched onto her ponytail. She ran around in a circle as Cream tried to calm Cheese down who suddenly got angry with Kiba. Kiba looked ready to pass out until she dashed down a hallway. Cream gasped before flying after them. A moment of silence passed. And that's how we find out Kiba's weakness: She was terrified of chao.

"...Weirdos," I muttered, shaking my hand.

Jet cleared his throat, facing Amy. "Alright, girly, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos!" he bellowed, pointing at Amy's wrist that now held the Ark.

Amy glared at Jet. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" he shouted, making Amy gasp. His eyes swapped to a feindish red color. "Not after swipping the Ark of the Cosmos right under me with that bunny!"

Sonic intervened. "Hey, hold up a second. Girls hate guys who rush them, Jet."

The red color in Jet's eyes passed as Sonic finished. Glancing over to him, Jet grinned wickedly. "Rush? Heh, I'm the fastest thing in the universe, and today I'm going to prove it!"

Sonic chuckled, but the alarms suddenly blared on. Tails told Sonic that they should find Eggman. Eggman? What was he doing here? Sonic nodded, telling Jet to stay cool and rushed off. Jet helplessly ordered him to stay. Growling, Jet blasted off on his Gear behind Sonic. Wave and I exchanged glances before taking off with Knuckles and Tails.

_"Wait, where's Storm and Amy?" _I thought, glancing around.

Sonic and Jet were far up ahead so that I could barely make them out as specks of blue and green. They were fighting from what I could see. Wave was a few feet in front of me, trying to hit Knuckles with her wrench. Knuckles blocked every hit, attempting to shove her back. For some reason, he was trying not to harm her. Oh, yeah, harm Kiba, not Wave. 

A swift turn was coming up. Tails was right next to me. I ignored him as we turned. Tails barely made it since I was so close. Tails swerved in front of me, making me stop.

"Whaddya want?" I demanded, seeing Knuckles and Wave go faster.

"To talk," Tails explained. "Do you know what happened yesterday?"

"No, what?"

Tails told me that the Ark of the Cosmo he found outside his house was a meteorite that came from space. He chuckled at my gaping posture. Tails added it was that this stone was making the robots out MeteorTech go insane.

"Wow, really?"

Tails nodded. "Would I lie?"

"Hm..."

"Stop it!"

Feeling guilt wind up in me, I glanced over at Tails as we began to catch up to the group. 

"Um, Tails?" I began as we took a shortcut via flying through these air hoops to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"That...that thing I said about your parents. I wanted to say...sorry." I muttered the last part weakly. "You're right. I do know the same pain as you, but so does Jet. Sorta."

"Jet too?" Tails' eyes widened.

"Well, his dad killed his mum, so yeah."

Tails shook his head. For once, he couldn't comprehend the fact of someone murdering another, especially couples. Okay, that last part was sort of a lie. He could understand the fact of a spouse killing his or her husband/wife if Vector or I set them up. 

"Charmy, I forgive you," Tails said finally as we both landed from pulling a trick.

"Really? Cuz if I were you, I-"

"Charmy, don't push it."

I obeyed, giving him a false salute. Before I knew it, two MeteorTech robots were zooming at us in the ball forms. Tails ordered me to take the left one. Turning around, I created a mini tornado that destroyed my robot. Tails still had his long, electrical cord and zapped the robot into decommision.

"That thing's weird," I said as we jumped off our Gear.

"This?" Tails inspected his cord. "Nothing's wrong with-"

Before he could complete his sentence, Sonic and Jet came flying at us. Jet was looking angry while Sonic was smirking. On Sonic's wrist was the Ark of the Cosmos that Tails was talking about. Jet looked ready to explode. His face was gnarled into a scowl with glaring beady eyes. However, Sonic still maintained his calm composure until he saw us.

"Tails, Charmy, look out!" he shouted. 

"Idiots," Jet bellowed. "behind you!"

Tails and I turned around just in time to see a trio of MeteorTech robots coming at us. Sonic used his Ark to blast away the robots using Gravity Control.

Jet was in awe. "You can use that power too?"

"Pretty handy really," Sonic replied, giving Jet a thumbs-up.

Tails and I obediatenly followed pursuit of the two fast Gearists. Wave and Knuckles found us a couple seconds later. A huge door was coming up. It seemed to be an ant from the distance, but morphed into a huge tower. Well, to me it was since I'm...little. Grr, I hate being small!

Sonic and Jet blasted through the door, hitting something. We all flew off and got off our Gears.

Knuckles placed a hand over his forehead, making a visor. "What went flying just now?"

The thing that Sonic and Jet hit was flailing on a large computer table. The figure leaped up into a leather chair. It was Doctor Eggman!

"Do I look like a ball to you?" he demanded, dusting himself off.

"Eggman!" Sonic gasped. "So you are behind this?"

"Behind what?"

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about the global robot rampage! Did you hack into MeteoTech's system or something?"

Eggman laughed at that. "What do you mean? I own this company!" He burst into another howl of laughter.

Most of us gasped, except for Jet who looked mildy surprised. More or less, he probably didn't care. He crossed his arms, waiting for something interesting to occur. Wave and I exchanged another look of despair over Jet. Jet was certainly changing, but Vector always told me to never doubt my instict. My instict was telling me that these Arks of the Cosmos were changing Jet's entire behavior.

Sonic glared at Eggman. "So, you are in charge of this!"

"Actually, not quite."

Sonic and Knuckles walked forward, both looking agitated by Eggman's lack of help.

Eggman flinched, waving his arms. "Okay, okay, calm down! I'll let you in on something. Apparently, the robots appear to be following a leader. The robot has a stone similar to yours that is transmuting a magnetic field that is haywiring the other robots to do whatever the leader wants."

"Huh?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head.

Bapping Knuckles over the head with a screwdriver, Eggman barked, "Shut up and listen! The robots are trying to gather the five pieces of these gravity-controlling stones for the leader robot."

"But why do they want the stones?" Sonic asked, staring at the map Eggman placed on the screen.

Shrugging, Eggman shook his head. He didn't know.

Jet opened his eyes after listening to their converstation. "They're drawn to each other."

"What?" Eggman asked, whirling around on his chair.

"These aren't just some rocks." Jet appeared to be in a trance. He clecned his fist, looking at his Ark. "They're spoken of in Babylon clan legend as-Ah! Girl! Give me the Ark of the Cosmos!" He whirled around, expecting to see Amy. 

But she wasn't there. Niether was Storm. Kiba and Cream were probably still running around. The monitor of Eggman's computer began to beep radically. Eggman turned to it. A few glimps of different colored lights were on. He activated his satellite monitor to reveal Amy running away from Storm in a place called the Aquatic Capital. Not to far behind, was the robot leader! Coming from the opposite direction, was Kiba being chomped on by Cheese with Cream chasing after them. 

"Ah, Amy!" Sonic cried, grabbing his board. "Tails, Knuckles, we gotta save Amy!"

Knuckles and Tails nodded, rushing off after the blue hero.

Jet glanced over to us, ordering us to leave. Before leaving, however, Jet turned back towards Eggman. 

"We'll be in contact again, my dear Jet," Eggman chortled, waving at him.

Disgusted, Jet flew ahead of Wave and I. Wave had a worried expression on her face.

"Wave, you okay?" I asked.

"Jet's worrying me," she replied in a meek voice. "He's never been like this, so cold."

I nodded. Jet was terrifying me. "Was it because I poured syrup on his bed?"

"No, stupid." She bonked me on the head with her fist.

At the same time, Storm was chasing Amy down a long metal road overlooking a river. Storm was panting, asking for her to wait. Amy groaned, wanting to stop herself. She skidded to a stop, facing Storm.

"Why do you keep following me!" she demanded, stamping her foot.

"B-because Je-Jet needs that-that Ark!" he replied replied through short pants.

Amy growled. Fed up with the antics, she reeled back her arm with the Ark of the Cosmos. "You want it, well catch!" she shouted, throwing the Ark.

Storm barely managed to glance up and _smack!_ The Ark slammed into Storm's beak. The force propelled him onto the ground. He was sprawled out. He muttered something about pretty colors and that pots were from Mars. Amy hovered over him, glaring down. Storm quickly grabbed the Ark and hid it behind his back.

"Um, hi," Storm whimpered, waving.

"Because of you I got seperated from Sonic, you big jerk!" Amy declared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, BLUE BLOB!" Kiba screamed as she tripped onto Amy, making both of them fall onto Storm.

Storm held his stomach in pain since Amy elbowed him there. Sitting up, Storm flinched when Amy was shaking Kiba roughly from the shoulders. Back and forth went Kiba's head. He caught her glasses, looking scared. Kiba made a groaning sound before falling over after Amy's rage wasc completed. Cream finally caught Cheese who appeared to be as dizzy as Kiba. 

Amy glanced back over to Storm who was now standing. "So, you two are going to find the way out! Am I clear?"

Dragging Kiba to her feet, Storm scratched his head, muttering, "C-crystal clear, ma'am sir."

Storm dragged Kiba along since her head was spinning from Amy's barbaric assualt. Cream was trying to get Kiba to pet Cheese, but Kiba bluntly refused. Glancing behind, her eyes dilated when she saw Amy's Piko Piko Hammer getting longer. 

On her tippy-toes, Amy whispered into Kiba's ear, "Do what Cream says, or else."

Nodding, Kiba shakingly extended her hand over Cheese's head. She hesisitated for a few moments until Storm smacked her head onto the chao's head. Cheese winched, but his personality bubble changed to happiness when Kiba started to rub his head. Cheese chuckled when Kiba picked him up with one hand. Kiba blushed, glancing away. Cheese waved his tiny arms in the air, wantig a ride.

Cream giggled. "I think he likes you Miss Kiba."

"Uh, y-yeah..."

Amy blinked curiously at Kiba. "You're afraid of chao?"

Kiba glanced away towards Cheese who placed himself on her shoulder. "Uh, alot of chao bite me. Don't know why." She patted Cheese before Cream gently reached up for Cheese, plucking him into her arms.

Storm shoved Kiba. "Aw, that's so cute."

"As soon as we go home, I'm kicking your a-" 

Before Kiba finished her sentence, Amy elbowed her. She crudefully reminded Kiba that a child was present. Kiba wasn't the least bit happy, but continued to trudge along. Storm poked fun at her until he was slammed over the head with Amy's hammer.

"Not to fun is it, big guy?" Kiba retorted.

"Sh-shut up," he muttered, rubbing his sore beautiful head.

The readers paused at the second to last word. At the same time, one thought ran through whoever read this chapter's head: Weirdo.

The four walked for quite some time. At least a half an hour passed in awkward silence for Amy. In her heart, she felt that something was wrong. The way Jet treated her was completely unlike him. The pink hedgehog, bit her lip, hoping Sonic was okay with that insane hawk. Cream and Cheese continued to bombard Kiba and Storm with questions about theivary. Storm politely answered most of the questions Cream had, until she asked on particular one that made all three flinch.

"Mr. Storm, where do babies come from?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

The three stopped in their tracks. Kiba hid behind Amy so Storm couldn't ask for help. Storm stood there, looking like an idiot. The albatross was flustered, face red, eyes wide, heart stopped. He rubbed his forehead, looking for some sort of distraction.

Luckily for Storm, Amy was that distraction. Her ears perked up, and she shook Kiba off. "What's that noise?" she asked, hearing a rumbling sound.

Storm thanked God for Amy.

The four turned around just in time to see the robot leader charge at them at full speed. Cream hid behind Amy with Cheese quivering behind her head. The four cried out when the robot leader suddenly stopped in front of them. The robot shone a red laser on them. Unknowingly to himself, Storm held up the Ark of the Cosmos right in front of his face, and the light shone on it. Without warning, the robot exploded and crashed onto the ground.

Approaching the robot, Cheese flew over and kicked it. He then held his foot in extreme pain. Cream cradled her chao, asking if the robot was alright.

Storm leaned over the robot, inspecting it. Something made him gasp: Inside was an Ark of the Cosmo!

"It's the same!" Storm cried, leaning in on the robot. He pulled out the Ark, revealing two Arks of the Cosmos. "This is just like the stone Jet and Wave found at the Gigan Rocks!"

"The Giga what?" Amy repeated, confused.

"And now this makes two of them!" Facing Kiba, he announced, "We gotta get back and tell Jet!" Storm took off in a full run.

"Gah, hey! Wait!" Kiba barked, chasing after Storm.

Storm never felt this feeling of redemption before. He screwed up the Master Emerald scheme by allowing me to talk him into forgetting the mission. Well, wasn't my fault. I just wanted to see Mighty. Grinning stupidly, he noticed Kiba staring at him as they ran.

"What?" he asked.

"Can't we just use our Gears?" she suggested.

Storm slapped himself in the face forgetting the fact they used Extreme Gear. "Thanks for taking my moment away."

"Sorry, Storm."

---

Next: Final Bout: Team Sonic versus Team Babylon!

I couldn't help adding that part of babies coming from. Cream just seems to cute not to ask!

Kiba Sniper


	16. Chapter 16

I have nothing to say, but start to complain about nothng.

Characters (C) Sega

Kiba (C) Me

Shadow Jet (C) Babylon Sky Hawk

Ch. 16: Shadow Jet

I was eagerly awaiting Storm and Kiba to arrive. I wondered what Storm said to Cream. He better not have revealed my crush on her or he'd be in a world of hurt! By hurt, I mean sting him with stinger at least fifty times before something bad happens. Night fell, making me itchy. Storm usually was late as Wave always complained over. Honestly, I thought worrying about someone being late was useless. So what? As long as you reach your destination, you're find in my book.

Jet tapped his fingers along his wooden desk. Wave was using her super computer orb to analyze some data about the Ark of the Cosmos. Looking agrivated, Jet slammed his fist down onto the table that made us flinch.

"They're late!" he cried. "What's taking Storm and Kiba so long anyway?"

As if on cue, Storm and Kiba came bursting into the room. Well, Storm did. Kiba just leaned against the door edge, looking quite bored. Her glasses nearly slipped off her nose when she ran in.

"Sorry, Boss!" Storm panted, halting at his leader's desk.

Jet stood up. Waving his arm in the air, he barked, "You're late!"

"But we brought back something good." Storm placed the purple and red Arks of the Cosmos on Jet's table.

Smiling, Jet grabbed them to inspect if they were real. Finally, Jet had his usual relaxed face on that he had before this...incident. "Not bad, guys, not bad."

Storm smiled at the compliment, looking quite pleased. Kiba just shrugged it off and turned the volume of her music up. Did she even realize that the situation could become deadly if Jet got angry?

"Jet," Wave started, glancing around towards him.

"What is it?" Jet asked, facing her.

"I've found a passage in this ancient Babylonian text that has me wondering." She pressed a passage on the screen, making it grow larger. "I'll try to paraphrase it slowly enough for _you _to follow."

Jet slammed his fist on the table. Pointing an accusing finger at the frightened swallow, he bellowed, "You dare insult your leader? I'm Jet the Hawk! Nobody controls me and lives!"

Wave gasped, looking at me.

"Jet, calm down," I said, floating over to him. I tried to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Wave was just kidding, Boss," Storm added. "She always messes with me," he muttered the last part grimly to himself.

Snarling, Jet slammed back into his chair. He glared at the door, then glanced over to Wave. "Hmph! Let's hear it."

Wave looked at the ground, closed her eyes, and waited.

"You gonna talk, or do I have to make you?!" 

Like a soldier at war, Wave stood up straight and began to read. "We've reached our decision. We must sever the engine units from the vessel. If we delay, the contraction between the engine units will form a lightless black, comsuming everything in it's path."

Looking mild, Jet raised his fist. "Lightless black? What the heck does that mean?"

Wave shrugged. "Who can say? What are your thoughts?"

"How should I know?!" Jet snapped, waving his hands in the air as if praising something stupid.

Glaring at Jet, I muttered, "No need for that..."

However, Jet apparantly had superior hearing. He stood up calmly and closed his eyes. Seeming fine, Jet smiled over towards me with his eyes in slits. "Charmy, care to repeat that?"

I flew a few inches back. Jet was terrifying me with his icy glare. His irises were blood-shot red, and his feathers were a darker shade of emerald. His white chest feathers were morphing into jet black like Shadow's fur. Worst of all, his pupils were gone, making him appear to be a demon. His glare appeared to have softened, but his looks sure haven't. I dared not to repeat my statement.

Jet was approaching me, rather slowly. The hawk stopped at least a yard away. His grin was placid, yet had a comtempting feature on it that made me twitch. The Extreme Gear master raised out his Ark.

"Charmy, know what this is?" he asked.

Staring at him as if he grew a third arm, I quipped in a retarded voice, "Duuh, an Ark of da Cosmos?"

"Correct, for once."

"So, why ask him that?" Kiba asked.

Ignoring Kiba's rather dull question, Jet stared at me quizically. "Do you know what it controls?"

"...Gravity?"

For no good reason at all, Jet used Gravity Control on me! He changed the gravity around me so that I was blown back into the wall. Wave, Storm, and Kiba were pushed back a few feet, but Kiba was blown out into the hallway. I was propelled, no, embedded into the wall so that I could hardly breathe.

Jet growled at me. What scared me was that he was floating on his own. Jet looked like Shadow when he had amnesia, all alone yet angry over everything. Not that I would blame him. If my rival was setting me up, I'd be like that too. Jet floated over to me. Being embedded to the wall, I was helpless.

Sniggering, Jet glanced over towards the other Rogues. "Sad, really. Maybe if you were brought to us in the first place, you wouldn't be such a freak."

"What's...what's the mean?" I gasped since the gravity was starting to take my oxygen away.

"All I'm saying, is that the Vector and Espio _deserved_ to die."

...No. No. That's wrong. He's wrong. Vector and Espio had no right to just die! They were my family! They were my father and brother! I was grateful for them. I probably would've died on the streets if Vector hadn't found me. Tears propped my eyes. My teeth began to grind, and my eyes could've changed if they wanted too. 

"I wouldn't be talking," I snarled, looking exactly like Jet. "when your father killed your mother."

Reeling back a step, I could tell Jet hadn't expected me to retort. Niether did I. "You bastard...I will kill you!" Jet lunged at me with his hands around his throat, sucking the life out of me.

"Boss, stop!" Storm shouted, dragging Jet away. 

Jet stood up. He growled at me before sitting back down. Looking rather disinterested, Jet looked at a frozen Wave. "Wave, create an Ark-finding device so we can collect the rest of the-" Jet reached out for his Arks of the Cosmos on his desk, but they were gone! Gaping, Jet leaped out of his seat, hands slapping at his desk in a dazed fury. Jet looked at us in horror.

Behind Jet, Eggman's ship suddenly flew by. In Eggman's hands were the red and purple Arks of the Cosmos. Apparently, he dashed in here while Wave was blathering on about their Babylonian ancestors. 

The hawk glared at Eggman with those blood red eyes. With a clenched fist, Jet snapped, "Why the dirty-! Sneak onto my ship will he?!" Facing Storm, he shouted, "Full speed ahead! Follow him!"

So, what happened to me? I snuck out while Jet's back was turned. There was only one person I could think of that could save Jet: Sonic. For some reason, everyone seemed to believe that Sonic could do anything. Okay, maybe he taunted the Chaotix a few times, but he saved us alot! Though, that one time we needed him, Sonic wasn't there to save us. 

Riding my Extreme Gear, I went the opposite direction of the Babylon Rogues: west. Why would they care if I was gone? Wave, Storm and Kiba seemed pretty intent on listening to Jet's pathetic morals. At least Wave mocked him, but Jet screamed at her. And those looks. My word, that Ark is changing him! I don't know what to call him. Shadow Jet, I suppose. Yeah, Shadow Jet! That sounds like a good, evil name for such a freak. On the contrary, Shadow might kick my ass for using his name. So don't tell him or I'll get Chaos Blasted to four centuries into the future! 

My Extreme Gear felt unusually wobbly, like I hit something. I guessed that it was the turmoil of thoughts arranging themselves in my mind. I wasn't okay, far from it. Vector told me that he always was nervous. Be it bills, date with Madam Vanilla, or just plain anxiety. He had a large responsibility as the leader of the Chaotix after Knuckles and Mighty ruefully left. 

Heh, responsibility. Vector was the best leader in the world. But Jet. Jet was a very good leader, close to Vector. However, since he was younger and with adults, he had to grow up quickly. Just like me. Sure, I do act childish, but that's only because it's an act. I am like Vector with that nervousness, but I'm also like Jet with ambition. Jet hates failure along with Vector, but Vector was easy-going. That crocodile would just yell and then let everything slide in the wind. Jet would expose his dissapointment and be all pissy about it. With the setting sun as my guide in the far distance, I searched for Sonic and his friends. 

_"Where'd Jet say he and Wave found that Ark?" _I thought, wracking my mind of possible locations. _"Something with a G...Giga...Gigatic...No, Gigatic doesn't sound remotely right!"_

The sun went down, shrouding me in darkness. A canyon was up ahead. I was deadbeat tired and starving. Food. I wanted, no, needed food! Thoughts of sugar plums or whatever those purple candies are danced in my head. A light shined in one of the canyon creveses. The crevese got larger as I approached. The image of Team Sonic, Amy, and Cream filled my orange eyes. 

"Sonic!" I cried, flying down towards him. The speed I was going made me trip straight off my Extreme Gear and I toppled against the moutainside. Knuckles broke my fall by me landing on his head. Immediately, I flew off him and went towards Sonic.

Sonic patted my head. "Well, well, looky what we got here! What's up, Char-"

"You've got to help me!" I blurted, fear quivering in my voice.

"Hm? With what?"

I stared the ground. "Jet...he's not Jet anymore. He's changed in looks and personality!"

"Look?" Amy repeated. "You mean his feathers changed?"

I explained to them what happened on the airship. Sonic looked bewildered, like he wasn't expecting Jet to go all crazy. Cream shivered and held Cheese close. Amy comforted her to which Tails joined in. Much to my displeasure, of course. I helped comfort Cream, too, when I was finished.

Tails rubbed his chin. "Than it must be the Ark of the Cosmos..."

"Tails?" Knuckles questioned, looking at him.

"The Ark must be transforming Jet's very being, fabricating a Jet of its own. A new Jet, more evil." Tails stared over at a mural located on one of the walls. "Perhaps the ancient Babylonians forgot to mention that part."

"Babylonians?" I repeated, looking confused.

"I'll explain. See, these Arks came from outer space and-"

"THE BABYLON ROGUES ARE FROM SPACE?! THEY'RE ALIENS!" I screeched, shock overpowering me. I flew over behind Cream, cowering behind her. 

"Charmy, shut up!" Knuckles shouted.

"Ah, go guard the Master Emerald," I muttered.

"Got Mighty and Ray to do. Unlike you, they're trustworthy."

That comment stung. Now, I knew how my own stinger felt against my fur. I stared at Knuckles somberly before gazing over at Tails. I urged him to continue with whatever genuis speech he was spouting.

"Um, anyways, the Babylonians crash-landed here during ancient times, so they had to release the engine units," Tails said, putting everything in a nutshell.

Flickering with realization, I cried, "Hey, that's what Wave found out!"

Sonic smirked. "Alright, so all we have to do is go find the Babylon Rogues, and we'll find Eggman. Don't worry, Charmy, Jet'll be back to normal very soon."

My mind suddenly made me do something strange. Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees begging Sonic to fix Jet. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. All those tears of pain with a dash of confusion were coming loose. Cream rubbed my back, whispering that everything would be okay. I still don't know why I broke down and cried that day. Sonic gave me a spirit filled with hope; a feeling I hadn't felt for a long time. That long time ago that I couldn't even remember what month.

Cream hugged me, saying, "Charmy, I sure Mr. Jet will be okay!"

"Daaw," I whispered, hugging her back. I brushed her cheek with mine. "Thanks Cream."

Tails looked jealous and faced the other way.

"Hey, look there!" Amy shouted, pointing to the sky.

In the sky was Eggman's ship, followed by the Babylon Rogues' airship. I must've went East by accident. Curse the blindness of the sun! I never got those west, east directions. Both were heading towards Eggman's new pad: MeteoTech. The back of the Babylon Rogue's airship opened up to reveal Storm. Storm leaped out on his Extreme Gear to flag me over. I remained still, looking away. Knuckles got in front of Tails, Cream and I.

"What do you want, meathead?" Knuckles barked, putting up a fighting stance.

Storm growled at the insult. "I'm not here to see you, mutt. I'm here for Charmy."

"...I'm not going, Storm. I can't," I muttered.

"...Wh-what?"

"Storm, I can't go. You've seen Jet! You know what he'll do to me if I go back!"

"D-do?"

"Jet will kill me."

Storm stopped, staring at me wide-eyed. If it weren't for Storm telling Jet to back off, I probably wouldn't be here writing all this. Storm glanced around at the group. His eyes darted away from Amy since she had her Piko-Piko Hammer out. Storm stared at Cream since her arms were around my neck. Grinning, Storm began to chuckle.

"What's so fun-" Sonic demanded, before Storm gestured at me. "Charmy has a girlfriend!" he cried, laughing.

"I'll kill you all!" I shouted, lunging at Storm.

Storm grabbed my head, flicking me backwards. 

"No fair!"

Cream blushed, but she was gazing longingly towards Tails. Tails' face was turning a soft pinkish red. I guess he couldn't stand the fact that Storm and Sonic-let me repeat that, Sonic-thought that Cream was with me. I wouldn't date her, yet. Honestly, I believed we were too young. Tails twirled a tail on his hand, looking aggrivated. Cheese was nudging him, smirking.

Storm gave a quiet sigh that Knuckles caught.

"What's wrong, stupi-" Knuckles shook his head. "I..I mean Storm."

Storm looked slightly touched. "Um, nothing. I-I'm just worried about Jet."

"Charmy was just crying over him," Sonic proclaimed.

_"Shut up, you spiny idiot!" _I thought, covering my face with my hands.

Storm smirked. "I'll send him my regards." He was just about to leave, but Cream called him down. "Yes, bunny? And this better not be about the babies issue."

Cream shook her head shyly. "No, sir, Mr. Albatross. I was just wondering about something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you follow such a mean man? When I last saw Mr. Jet he was so nice, but kinda greedy. From what Charmy says, he's all icky." She was close to crying. Her brown eyes seemed to enlarge whenever she was ready to cry, like me. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Storm froze. He couldn't think of a reply. He was about too, but sighed and glanced down. "Miss Cream, I'm sorry. Jet will be back to normal soon. He'll be that bright and funny hawk you once knew." He tussled her head with his fingers.

Cream smiled, drinking in every word Storm said. "Thank you, Mr. Storm!"

The albatross gave a reassuring smile. He gave me a salute before flying off.

"Wait, Storm!" I shouted.

Storm flew back. "Yeah? Now what?" His tone was vibrating with annoyance.

"Where you headed?" 

"Don't know, but just follow us. Where we go, you'll probably be needed, guys."

Sonic nodded. "Be right behind you."

Nodding, Storm asked if there were any more questions. No one said anything, so Storm just flew off. Screaming could be heard from the airship about Storm's tardiness, and it wasn't Wave yelling.

"I'll take it that voice is Jet's?" Sonic asked, knowing the answer.

I didn't reply, just stared at the mural.

Knuckles patted my shoulder. "Buck up, kiddo. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine and okay."

Fine. Ok. Buck up. Words of consolation. Words I didn't need. Pulses of energy were flowing through me. Jet was in dire trouble. That Ark of the Cosmo was beginning to control from start to finish. Hell, if I don't know, things will turn out badly, and things always turn out badly. Especially when someone you love...Nevermind. It isn't revelant until later. Ha ha, I bet your wondering what'll happen! Too bad! I ain't telling! 

Sonic consolidated us together. "Alright guys and girls, Storm said to follow them so we might as well."

"If he doesn't tell, that is," Knuckles inquired, looking quite angried by the fact Storm tried to help.

"I'm sure Storm meant what he said," Amy reasoned, punching Knuckles on the shoulder.

"He's Storm!" I added. "He'll never lie whenever something goes wrong with Boss!"

"Boss?"

"Um, I-I mean Jet."

"-cough-MiniStorm-cough"

"Shut up, Knuckles! No one loves you!"

From the other side of the canyon, Rouge's voice could be heard. "LOVE YOU KNUCKIE BABE!"

"Weird," Tails muttered, staring at the other side of the canyon. 

Knuckles' face blended with his fur, but I could see a smile underneath it all. 

"Wow, Knuckles, you really got it made," Sonic muttered.

"You can have me, Sonikuu!" Amy cried, latching onto Sonic.

With a bright red face, Sonic yelled, "Come on! Let's go catch up!" He grabbed his Extreme Gear and began after the Babylon Rogues and Eggman.

"Get back!" Amy shouted, chasing him on her own Gear.

Next: A Light at the End

Babylon Sky Hawk had this idea that his version of an evil Jet, known as Shadow Jet, be in the story. And I had no idea how to end the story without converting Jet back to normal. Thanks man!

Another thing, I got MCAS (the Massachusetts state test) for three days this week for English so expect lateness as I study like crazy for this week! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm in a bad mood as I write. My sister keeps arguing with everyone, and this story is getting harder to do.

But first off, let me say thanks to everyone who consistantly reviewed so far: Babylon Sky Hawk (Love you man!), Sonic Phantom, WhipOwnsAll, sonicliveson, and aika08. Because of reviewers and helpers like you, you make Charmy happy.

Charmy: Yeah! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Kiba and Tomo (C) Me Everything else (C) Sega, Sonic Team.

Babylon Sky Hawk (C) Himself, and me

WhipOwnsAll (C) Himself

WARNING: AT SOME POINTS, THERE WILL BE ITALICS WHICH WILL FEATURE ME AND CHARMY FIGHTING OVER THE COMPUTER AND A FEW OTHERS.

--

Ch. 17: Breaking Free From Control

Team Sonic and I flew towards MeteorTech's headquarters in the East. The sun was rising, making Knuckles groan. From my long time friendship with him, I knew that Knuckles' weakness was strong sunlight. Shielding my eyes with my goggles, the horizon illuminated the shadows in the horizon. In the horizon, stood a mighty tower on the barren red desert. The tower was the larges thing that my eyes ever laid upon.

The Babylon Rogues were waiting. They were on the outer walls. Sonic seemed bewildered when he took notice of Jet. Storm was staring at the ground, looking forlorn, like he did something wrong.

"Took you long enough," Jet said smugly.

Sonic glanced over to me, before demanding, "Where's Eggman?"

Jet's feathers were darker than before, a shade of a blackish-green. His chest feathers were stained pitch black, but darker than before. His pupils were gone, but his irises were blood red. Shadow Jet was stronger than the last time I had seen him last night.

Wave gestured back over towards the tower. "They call it the Crimson Tower. It's MeteoTech's signal tower. This tower relays all commands to its robots around the world. In other words, you're looking at MeteoTech's brain."

"That fink Eggman stole the Arks of the Comsos we got and ran in there," Storm added.

"If someone wasn't being such a drama queen about everything, we'd be fine," Kiba huffed.

Jet glared back at her. Kiba froze. Her brown eyes trembled with fear as Jet grinned playfully at her, as if saying she'd get hers soon enough.

"What's he after this time?" I asked aloud.

"Ah, the traitorious bee!" Jet crooned wickedly. "I knew sooner or later you'd come to expose your true colors, and I'm damn glad it is now."

"Hey, leave Charmy outta this!" Knuckles snapped, realizing that he called me a traitor in the past. The echidna glanced back at me, whispering his apology which I gladly accepted.

"To answer your question, Charmy," Tails said, "he's probably going to use this tower to send out a command through the power of the Arks to regain control of the robots. Soon, he was going to set the robots on rampage."

Amy gasped. "That's probably why he created MeteoTech in the first.

"The Eggmanland project again? What a joke!" Sonic added.

I snorted. "He already tried that on Angel Island when it was known as the Floating Island! It failed."

Knuckles growled at me, making me flinch. Note to self: Never bring up Eggman's Carnival in front of Knuckles ever again or I'll be pushing up daisies very, very soon.

"Looks like we gotta storm the place!" Sonic announed, leaping onto his Extreme Gear, the Blue Star. Before he could get far, Jet flew out in front of him. His arm was raised and poised to strike. What amazed me once more was that he wasn't using his Gear.

"Hold it," Jet ordered. "You really think I was going to let you fly on by without a fight? Think I was just standin' around, twiddling my thumbs?" His grin become eerie, and I could tell Sonic was creeped out by Jet's new look.

Re-gaining composure, Sonic smirked. "I get ya. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Jet raised his arm to gesture at the Crimson Tower. "First person to nab Eggman gets all of the Arks of the Cosmos!" Wave and Storm exchanged looks of contempt, fear vivid in their eyes and gasps. "And the title of fastest creature in the universe!"

"Pretty nice deal, there. I accept!"

"Let's get started!" Jet flew off, leaving Sonic in the dust.

Before Sonic left, he glanced back at the group. "Hey, Storm, Wave, Charmy, I'll make sure Jet comes back to his senses soon enough."

Wave sighed, smiling softly. "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic gave the swallow his trademark grin and thumbs-up before all of us blasted at full speed after the insane hawk. I always wondered why Jet was transformed that fateful day. The day Kiba's prediction coming true was this day. The prediction of someone dying. How horrid those predictions that panda cursed us with. Though, I still feel that all the weight of the world is still on my shoulders. For if Jet won, the world would be a deadly place.

Jet was waiting for Sonic at the edge of the entrance. He glared at his followers, figuring out they were on Sonic's side. Though his eyes widened when he noticed Storm at my side. Storm's hand was placed on my shoulder. His boss never behaved like this. Storm was terrified.

"Well, rat, you ready?" Jet asked, pride soaking up in his tone.

"Course I am, Christmas Birdie," Sonic insulted with a smile.

Jet stared at Sonic. "What...did...you call me?"

"Christmas Birdie."

Well, Jet technically did qualify for one. His feathers are green and his eyes were red at the times. And his boots were crimson colored. So, yeah. Makes some sense. Kind of like his cousin, Bean. Though I think that was the lamest insult I ever heard.

With a beat-red face, Jet cringed and twitched. His muscles were aching from what it looked like. "Argh, you bastard! That's it, no more playing around! I'll finish you once and for all!" Jet charged ahead on his Extreme Gear with Sonic close behind.

The two raced. The first corner was a swift one, but Jet managed to curve sharply and left a fresh current for Sonic to ride on. Sonic gladly excepted the help and rode to get in front of Jet. But that's all I saw. Sonic asked us to stay put so that no one could get hurt. Wave told us to head down for Eggman to meet them at the end. Her voice was mighty scared, like a child knowing he or she did something wrong.

"Eggman wants with these Arks, rights?" Amy asked as we took a short-cut through the underground tunnels.

"Yeah, so?" Knuckles asked, punching a random robot.

"Well, if Eggman wanted to control the robots, couldn't he have added some self-destruct mechinism in case they went berserk?"

Tails slapped himself for being so naive. "Of course! Each robot that Eggman constructs usually has an off switch somewhere. Anyone that can fly follow me!" Tails left with me, Cream, and Wave.

"H-hey! What about us?" Amy shouted.

"Just head for Eggman, guys!" Tails called.

Tails guided us down the track. We saw Sonic pulling in front of Jet just above us. Jet appeared to become agitated and smashed his bansho fan onto Sonic's head. Sonic was sent spriling out of control, crashing into a wall. Jet was on him in seconds, but Sonic managed to retaliate. However, like before, we couldn't see much. Jet refused to tell me what happened in the Crimson Tower. He said that it would bring his honor down to a little crumb.

Honor schonor. I believe that's stupid. Pride? Honor? Sure, honor is fine when you are someone like Sonic or even Knuckles, but honor through greed like Jet is down-right despicable. Pride is a different factor. People always said to keep pride above everything else. What about things like family and friends? Don't they matter? Espio was prideful nearly every day, but that's when the Chaotix didn't have a case. Espio was always bound to his ninja code. Look where that got him. Pushing up daisies, but no, not even that. He had to go down in a feiry rage of an insane bird.

Jet was like Rodrigo, in a crazy way. Both of them would do anything to get what they desired. Meaning, they would slay anything or anyone or any place to get their mission completed. Rodrigo poisoned his cohort, Sterling. Would Jet do something like that? Kill any of the Babylon Rogues? Would he kill his only other family member, Bean? Would he kill his loved one, Wave?

_"Jet wouldn't do that. He's not like...that,"_ I thought to myself as Tails brought us to some control room.

The dim-lighted control room was like the one at MeteorTech headquarters. Filled with three computer screens and a keyboard with more than just the alphabelt and space bar. A screen showed Storm, Knuckles and Kiba heading down after Sonic and Jet. Another screen showed Eggman waiting patiently, surprisingly, for something to happen. Finally, the last screen showed Sonic and Jet racing. On the keyboard just adjacent to a large assortment of multi-colored buttons was a microphone with a paper next to it.

"Tails, why did you bring us here?" Cream asked innocently.

"Cream, I'm going to try to create a signal that will alter the robots programming to stop following the robot leader," Tails explained, pressing a number of buttons.

Wave intervened. "Might need some help, Shorty."

"Don't call me Shorty," Tails growled lightly with a pink face.

The swallow chuckled. "Whatever. Cream, Charmy."

"Yeah, Wave?" I asked, cocking an eyeridge.

"See what that mic can do."

Cream picked it up and tapped it with her finger. The dainty sound amplified around the room and rang into our ears. Cheese covered his ears while flying around in a pained circle. Out of shock, the rabbit dropped the microphone, hitting a button that allowed sound on the monitor that showed Jet and Sonic.

"Wow, she did something right," Wave muttered.

"Thank you, Miss Wave," Cream replied, naive to her sarcasm.

Blinking at Cream, I noticed that Tails gingerly turned the volume to the Jet/Sonic screen up. The volume went to maxium, but Tails concluded that since probably no one used this room that the volume would be as low as a whisper. We went silent and listened.

"Why?" Jet shouted from the screen. "You aren't fighting back! Why?"

"Because I can't," Sonic explained, wiping blood from his mouth.

Jet's features hardened, but his smile grew more evil. "Oh, scared rat?"

"That Ark is making you go crazy Jet, and I can't let this happen to you! It is controlling you!"

"Hm? You just want me to give this up? No way! I worked so hard...so hard to become what I am! My status, my honor, my life! You ripped everything away from me!" Jet's voice was trembling, like he was on the verge of tears. Pointing at Sonic, he harshly added, "Because of you, I lost everything."

Sonic was appaled. He had no idea Jet felt like this. One race, one stupid, meaningless, lost race, and Jet ended up like a monster. Glancing at the Ark, the blue blur gave a weary smile.

"What?" Jet snapped, raising his fist for another blow.

"I can't," Sonic simply stated. His eyes were filled with a sadness only known to him. "I can't fight someone like you when your pain was all my fault."

I was touched. Sonic was admitting that he was the problem and was ready to stand up. Jet looked equally amazed that Sonic was saying this. I looked away from the screen, hearing Cream's heartbeat go faster with each beat. Sighing, I looked back at the screen to see Sonic on his knee.

"Jet, listen to me. I may be the fastest on the ground, but in the air? With you and your Extreme Gear skills? I just can't keep up!" Sonic appeared to be praying to a god. "But I am asking you, as my comrade and friend, to let the Ark go."

"We...we're friends? Us?"

Sonic got up and grabbed Jet's hand, making sure not to touch the Ark. Jet's chest feathers changed color from jet black to a dim grey while his eyes went back to teal. His feathers, however, were still a heavy shade of green, making sure that the Ark was in control.

"Yeah, you remember last time we met?" Sonic waited as Jet nodded slowly. "You and I crossed back at Babylon Garden! In my book, that automatically makes us friends. Right?"

Jet backed away, realizing something. All of his wrongdoing. All of the suffering he put the Babylon Rogues and I threw. All of those insults and lies. Jet glanced down as his Ark. It was emitting a green hue, trying to gain back control from what I think. The hawk grabbed his wrist, muttering curses and crying out that he wanted it off. Jet tore it off, nearly breaking his wrist. His feathers returned to normal and his irises returned along with proper colored pupils. Suddenly, Jet just broke down in tears. Gasping, Jet flinched when he realized Sonic was hugging him.

_Kiba: And so, the Sonic/Jet fans screamed with joy! And the author recieved a million reviews for that one part! And Babylon Sky Hawk threw up! And WhipOwnsAll twitched violently and smacked Kiba with a stick! More importantly, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurence by switching to Geico!_

_Charmy: I'm back back. Sorry about that readers, Kiba just got a little hyper there. Pandas: What can you do with them?_

"Sonic?" Jet asked, confused when Sonic released him.

Sonic smirked, handing the Ark back to Jet. "I think you'd better keep this."

"Me? After all the pain I put everyone through?"

Suddenly, Wave picked up the microphone and shouted in it. "Jet! Can you hear me!"

Jet picked up her voice as did Sonic. However, Sonic was frightened enough to jump in Jet's arms and_-_

_Kiba: And the author got more reviews that before! Over nine thousand reviews! All because of some good ol' yaoi!_

_Charmy: Babylon Sky Hawk! She's your sensei! You deal with this!_

_Babylon Sky Hawk: Understood! drags Kiba away_

_WhipOwnsAll: Eww, that's worse that JetStorm, I think._

_Charmy: Morons...Sorry, back to the story..._

-Jet let him drop to the floor. He cocked his head in every direction, trying to figure out where Wave's extremely loud voice was coming from. "Wave? I can hear you, but where are you?"

Wave fiddled with the microphone before saying, "Jet, I love you. You know that. We'll always forgive you. Me and Charmy...in fact, Charmy wants to speak with you."

"No I don't!" I muttered angrily.

But Wave shoved the microphone in my hands. Glaring at her smug face, I fumed to myself. I glanced up at the screen, seeing Jet's utter shock. Heh, he kind of looked funny like a fish out of water funny. Though it was more like Nack when I shot him. Dazed and confused, like that adult-rated movie Espio refused to let me watch. Curse that chameleon...

"Well, Jet, you've been kinda tedious for a bit, but I guess that Ark just made you go mental." The word 'mental' caused Jet to cringe. My arrogance stifled and stopped flaring. Feeling bad for the hawk, I added, "It's just like Wave said, we love ya bird-brain."

And a swift smack was issued to that back of my head, courtesy of Wave.

"Ow!" I shouted, not realizing the microphone was mere inches from my lips. "Why did ya hit me?"

"Because that term is very stereotypical," Wave snapped, her voice echoing into the microphone as well.

Unfortunately, everyone, now including Kiba, Amy, Storm, and Knuckles, were laughing...at me. Again. Why is it always me? What did I do to deserve all of this crap? First, it's my comrades dying, than Jet goes psycho, and I get laughed at by one radical remark. Just perfect!

"Shut up! All of you!" I shouted into the microphone, shocking them.

"Wow, Charmy, real mature," Kiba muttered.

"Chubs."

Her left ear twitched at the nickname. Her smile was forced, exposing her sterile teeth. "Want to freaking say that again, you midget?"

"Love to!"

"Hey, hey!" Knuckles shouted, diverting our heinious attention. "Have your smackdown later. Sonic and Jet have to finish their race."

"No time!" Tails cried, taking the microphone from me. I glared at the fox who subconsiously took the gaze I suppose. "Through your silly antics, I managed to hack into Eggman's system, shutting down most of the robots!"

"Impossible," Knuckles quipped.

"How so?" The twin-tailed fox' tone was lively with arrogance, but mixed with solemn hurt.

"Remember, Tails? Those Arks of the Cosmos. The controlling one is in the main computer from what Eggman said."

"That's the part I can't comprehend." Tails shook his head vividly. "For some reason, on this computer it shows Eggman inside the main computer room, but the signal from the Ark is valid. It's like it's not there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic jeered. When he noticed Jet's disjointed face, Sonic patted his shoulder. "Come on, buddy. Don't feel so glum."

"After what I did?" Jet asked miserably.

Storm decided to step up. Wrapping his arm around his best friend's neck, he said, "Everyone forgives you, Boss. Right?" Glaring at everyone, he made sure each one nodded their heads. Especially Sonic since he was the one that comforted Jet in the beginning.

Jet smiled sightly. "All right, let's go!" Leaping onto his Gear gracefully, Jet zoomed away with everyone else close behind.

Wave wiped away a solitary tear. Finally, after so much disheartened pandemonium, her boyfriend was back to normal. So what if he was acting like a total emo or Espio when he has to take his medicine? So what if his confidence was reduced to a pebble for the time being? Now I can only pray Jet doesn't read this and kill me.

--

Next: One Final Fight: Babylon's Revenge

Heh, don't kill me you guys! (gets out sheild)


	18. Chapter 18

You ever realize that if you don't update in a week the story never gets finished? No seriously, if you forget about it, it's automatic fail. I mean, look at all the other oneshots I tried to do: A Stove, Silaze one (Babylon Sky Hawk: WHAT?!), and JetWave one (JetWave fans: YOU SUCK!) and one about Jet and Storm...NOT AS A COUPLE, WHIP, BABYLON SKY HAWK, AND...everyone else.

Oh, yes, and thank you to Josky for making a sprite tribute to Charmy Rogues. You rock!

Disclaimer:...Uh...yeah. Screw this. Go read the last chapter if you forgot.

--

Ch. 18: Revenge from a Bomber

With Jet back to normal, we all raced towards Eggman's lair. Storm, Kiba, Knuckles, and even Amy bashed the MeteorTech robots out of the way, but Jet and Sonic lead the way. Apparantly, Sonic asked Tails how to get to Eggman's core base, and the fox told him. But Sonic led us around random corridors at least fifty times before we realized something: WE WERE OUTSIDE.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Wave screeched, slamming Sonic over the head with her wrench.

Sonic held him head in pain. "Well, sorry!"

Tails sighed, explaning that Sonic forgot to go right instead of left. Sounds like the idiot authoress when her dad tried to teach her how to drive. (Shut up Charmy! Not my fault I can figure out my left and right.) The fox guided us back inside the place with Amy and Wave screaming at each other about Sonic's general...what's the word? Oh yeah, retardness.

"I think I should lead," Jet interjected.

"Please do, as if you knew where you were going," Knuckles retorted.

"With my help, of course!" Sonic jeered.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE GOT LOST!" Wave shouted, as did I.

Sonic flinched, but than he bluntly ignored us and went on ahead.

After several minutes of hearing Sonic, Wave, Jet, and Tails argue about which way to go, we finally came up to a huge door. Eggman's core base! Sonic and Jet smirked at each other. Without any warning, they rammed the door down. Cream commented on how sensitive her ears were, but it went unnoticed. Sonic and Jet slammed into Eggman, taking away the Arks of the Cosmos he was holding.

"Game over Eggy!" Sonic shouted.

"My Eggmanland plans are ruined! After all these years," Eggman moaned, holding his head in distress.

"Deal with it Eggman, you're through." Sonic and Knuckles approached Eggman, ready to take him down.

However, a loud crash was heard just above us. Two people were shouting at each other, a boy and a girl I presumed. Two other voices interpoded, trying to calm the fighters down. Once told to "shut up", the two other voices were silenced. A gunshot was fired, and everything went silent. One voice started to speak, but was immediately silenced by the one that shot the gun.

"Why the hell can't you just listen to me for one minute?" the male yelled.

"Listen to you?" the female shrieked, her voice trembling. "After what you just said?"

"Said what?"

"Guys, shut up!" a voice begged, sounding worried.

Both voices stopped. The voice that previously talked said something, but it was hardly audible. Another voice interrupted, saying something about an assassin. No one else spoke for quite some time. Footsteps rattled above us until a bomb was thrown down into a shaft and rolled out onto here. I noticed the bomb first, instantly crying out on contact as it tapped my foot. I threw it to Wave, who threw it to Sonic, who threw it to Knuckles, who just stared at it, but than he gasped and chucked it at Cream. Cream just stared at it, petrified by the fiery fuse. Cheese grabbed it and threw it at Eggman. Of course, it exploded once it made contact with Eggman's face. Eggman screamed like Cream and fainted. He was kicked in the face by a person coming from the smoke.

It was Team Dynamite! Nack grabbed at Eggman's goggles, yanking him to his knees. Tomo looked exceptionally weird. By weird, I mean she looked miserable, sad. As if she regretted something. Bean began to poke Eggman's nose, calling it a banana. Bark sighed in disbelief at his comrades.

"What are you four doing here?" Amy demanded, pulling out her hammer.

Nack glanced up at her. "Lookin' for Arks."

Jet blinked in confusion. "How did you know about them?"

Every Dynamite member pointed to Bean. Bean smiled brightly. "Just to let you know, _cousin_, I'm Babylonian as well. Least you forget." His last words were harsh, like slicing butter with a hot knife. HIs gaze bore a hole through Jet, not concentrating on anything else.

Flinching at the words, Jet muttered something I couldn't hear. Wait, they were cousins? I must've forgetten since so much has happened. All of us together. Wow, something bad is going to happen. I just knew it, I could feel it creeping inside my tissue. 

Nack held up something round and silver. No, not the hedgehog, you dolts. It had a yellow hue emitting from the center. The Master Ark of the Cosmos. He smirked as the Arks suddenly resonated out of Sonic and Jet's hands and over to him. He grinned deviously, watching them circle around his wrist. Nack glanced over to Bean, whispering something to him that not even Rouge's amazing hearing couldn't decipher probably.

"Finally," he muttered, watching them fall into a suitcase Bark held. "we can sell these babies on the black market!"

There was a hushed silence. Jet's and Wave's eyes started to twitch. Kiba smacked Nack upside the head, making Storm impressed. The panda growled at Bark, who growled back in response. Bears, what can you do with them? Kiba tackled Bark to the ground, and they started a comical fight with a smoke cloud and loads of bad words.

The suitcase flew into the air. Nack cried out, trying to catch it, but his nose was met with Wave's Wrench O' Doom and plowed into the wall. She caught the case with her hand, but as soon as she did, an earthquake happened. Random, I know. I flew over to a window, watching something amazing. There was an island floating over to us.

"Is that Angel Island?" I asked, pointing to a utopian city on an island in the sky.

"No," Sonic said, "Babylon Garden!"

"The resonance between the Arks must've brought it over," Wave explained, looking at the suitcase.

Sonic smirked and looked over at Jet with a confident smile. "All yours, Jetto."

"Wh-what? We haven't settled anything yet." Jet looked on at Sonic with confusion as he began to leave. "Running away with your tail between your legs, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Running away?" Sonic asked. Looking over his shoulder at my green-feathered boss, he added warmly, "See you at the next World Grand Prix, Jet."

Jet smiled, giving Sonic a peace sign. "Lookin' forward to it."

And with that, Team Sonic began to walk away. Cream flew over to me and hugged me tightly. I was afraid to let go of her, fearing I would lose her forever. Cream did something totally unexpected: She kissed my cheek. I fell on my butt, rubbing my cheek in absolute awe and bliss.

"Bye-bye Charmy," she said. "We'll play together in the flowers soon!" She flew off with Team Sonic with Amy right behind her.

Of course, there was a collective, "Oooh" behind me. I blushed, flipping them off. A technique I learned from Vector. Bean and Jet both returned the gesture, but Jet noticed Bean had his other middle finger jabbed at him. So what does Jet do? Tackle Bean to the ground and start a fight, just like Bark and Kiba who finally stopped.

"We can't let those meteorites go near Babylon Garden!" Tails shouted, suddenly.

Everyone turned to him. I was ready to ask why, but a crash was heard. The robot that attacked Amy, Cream, Storm, and Kiba flew awkwardly inside. It was rusted with electricity buzzing about. Heh, buzzing. Just like me! Oh, anyway. the robot targeted Wave and smacked her down, taking the suitcase for itself.

"Good work, my dearest ABIS," a voice as cold as ice said, coming from the shadows of the room.

No. Dear God, no. That voice That...that sinister voice. So heartless, so painful to listen to like fingers on a chalkboard. That voice of a murderer. The voice of the devil himself. The voice of the one who stole my Chaotix, my Espio, my Vector.

Rodrigo the Crow.

Rodrigo still had his black feathers, but his talons were revealed and sharp. His wrists, however, had tattooed flames on them. He had a brown cloak on with a pair of sunglasses. Oodly, he donned no sort of feet protection.

"Oh," he muttered ominiously. "someone I forgot to kill. No, make that three." By three, he meant that he forgot to kill Storm and Wave when they were younger, but slaughtered their familes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Storm demanded, his muscles itching to fight.

"Because I am." Rodrigo ordered ABIS to fly onto Babylon Garden and wait for him there.

Finally looking like her confident, yet pridefilled self, Tomo decided to take a stab at Rodrigo. "Just where do you think you're goin' with our loot?"

The crow glanced back at her, smirking evilly. His smirk was forever driven into the core of my feebly body. Let me tell you all something: I wish I were stronger. Stronger so that none of this happened. Strong enough, so that one of the Dynamites didn't have to...die. Rodrigo vanished in an instant, appearing behind Nack.

"Well, girly, for that outburst, your friend here..." Rodrigo pulled out a scythe, Grim Reaper style. "...shall die!"

Nack didn't have enough time to react, but Tomo did. She shoved him out of the way as the scythe slashed into her stomach, about above the eight and ninth rib. A centimeter from her heart. She gasped, heaving in suctions of air as she lurched away from the scythe. The scythe slickly came back into Rodrigo's hands, and he looked smugly happy. Nack's mouth opened, than shut. His crimson eyes were watering as he knelt down beside her.

"Tomo...Tomo? C-c'mon, come on," he whimpered, shaking her. "Get up! GET UP, GODDAMMIT!" He pounded the ground with his fists next to her. He stared at her blood oozing out of her. "Please, please, get up. Don't leave me like-like this. Not after everything we've gone through..."

"Stu-stupid!" Tomo gasped for breath, surprising everyone that she was even alive. The chameleon struggled to sit up, but she collapsed back onto her back. She looked at Nack's weeping. "You cried for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I-I-" Nack stumbled on his words, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't...be. Not after where I am going."

"Hell?"

She weakly nodded, looking at Bean's tears and Bark's trembling body. "Hey, come on guys. Stop it. It's annoying."

Bark knelt next to her, looking miserable. "You were always the tough one. I just can't-"

"Believe she's here lying on the floor, bleeding to death?" Rodrigo burst into sick twisted laughter. "I love watching my victims die slowly! However, I must be on my way to ABIS, it's worrying about me." With that same technique, he teleported himself out.

Bean glared at his dissapearance. "Argh! Nack, Bark, come on! We gotta kill him for this!"

Without warning, Babylon Garden trembled once more. It was crumbling apart into peices. Another earthquake occured, making Tomo shout with pain, and flop over. She was...dead. Nack picked her lifeless, cold body up and hugged it tightly as he cried. Suddenly, a giant black hole appeared inside Babylon Garden. Babylon Garden transformed itself into some sort of spaceship with crystals jagging out it. Storms started, pulling us in. We grabbed onto anything we could. Bark shield both Bean and Nack. Nack was still in a state of trance, holding Tomo's lifeless body.

"A black hole!" Knuckles screamed, shielding his eyes as glass exploded from the screen.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you!" Tails shouted. "Since ABIS stole the Arks, once together and on Babylon Garden, a giant black hole will form! That's why the Babylonians couldn't control the Arks!"

"What?" Jet shouted in awe. If he had gotten the Arks, the same thing would've happened.

"Who cares?" I snapped. "We gotta go get Rodrigo!" I looked over to Nack, who flinched at Rodrigo's name. _"And for you Nack.We've both lost loved ones. I'll avenge us both."_

"Right, and at this rate, the whole world will be sucked up in about one or two hours!" Tails shouted. The storms took him by surprise, lifting him off his feet. Sonic grabbed him before he could go to far.

"Wave, how do we stop this storm?" Jet asked, holding into Kiba's arms for dear life as he couldn't grab anything else.

"If we can retrieve the Master Ark, all of the Arks will instantly follow its leader. That's should do the trick," the genius explained.

"We'll go on ahead!" Sonic cried, heading off with his team.

The Babylon Rogues flew off, but Storm noticed I was still hanging on. "Charmy, what's wrong?"

"In a minute!" I shouted, noticing Eggman fled during the pandemonium. Storm decided to let me be and followed his friends out. I flew over to Nack and hugged him. "We've lost so much, weasel. Rodrigo both tore precious people from us, impacting us greatly." My shoulders heaved as I got a look as Tomo's pain-filled face, but her smile seemed serene. "I'll avenge us both."

Nack stared at me, smiling wirily. "Thanks...Charmy."

I saluted him, flying off. I don't know why, but Nack ordered his team to follow me. Bark and Bean agreed, Bean saying something about revenge on Jet. Bark just wanted some excerise for the day. Seriously, was this a time to think about excerise?

Inside Babylon Garden was a place Wave called Mobius Strip. Mobius Strip not only had the name of our world in the title, but was filled with fantastic devices. Computers, satellites, Extreme Gear, even a few video games secret to them. Which I never got to play. The first thing my eyes saw was ABIS fully destroyed with no suitcase. Sick laughter filtered from behind us.

"Look, up there!" Amy shouted.

...What the hell was Amy doing here? And Cream too? Oh, no. This'll end up badly.

From what Amy was pointing at, was Rodrigo. His feathers were now a vivid azure color as he absorbed the power of the Arks of the Cosmos. His cloak flew off, hitting Knuckles in the face. His talons grew as sharp as katanas, so did his beak, now a red color. The Arks of the Cosmos were on his neck, wrists, and ankles. His eyes were pitch dark yellow, the color of...pee. Ha ha! PEE! Wow, I am so mature.

_Kiba: Yeah you are. (sarcastic)_

_aika08: Totally mature. (wiggles eyebrows)_

_WhipsOwnsAll: (laughs hysterically) Lol, pee!  
_

_Babylon Sky Hawk: You all are weirdos. (backs away, holding a bat...for safety reasons)_

_Kiba: Stole mah bat son! (chases Babylon Sky Hawk)_

_Charmy: Screw your butts!_

Before I was rudely interrupted by retarded-(the authors growl at Charmy)-I mean wonderful authors who write the best stories, Rodrigo let out a scream filled with an intensity that made even Sonic twitch.

"Yes, yes!" Rodrigo screamed in ecstasy. "All this power at my control, to slaughter! To kill!" He noticed Team Dynamite, grinning wickedly. "Just like that little chameleon."

Nack growled. "She would kick your ass!" His eyes dashed between Bark and Bean, make nods towards both of them. I believed this to be a signal of attack.

Rodrigo lifted his palm and an energy-filled circle bomb converted from air. The crow aimed at Nack, but Nack was quick. He pulled out his gun from his holster without looking and shot a bullet. However, the explosion expert caught the bullet like catching a snowflake. He crumbled it in his palm, letting it fall to the ground. Bean snapped his fingers, creating a bomb and tossed. Same thing. Frowning at their insolence, he chucked the bomb at them. Bean tried to retalite with his own bomb, but somehow it was sucked into the bomb which made it larger. Nack let loose a sentence filled with colorful language seconds before the bomb struck them. Team Dynamite was tossed a few feet back. Bean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, out for the count.

Amy decided for an offence strike. She, Wave, and Kiba charged, hammer, wrench, and bat ready to smash respectively. Wave jumped on her Gear, swerving around him to his back. Amy jumped up, smashed her hammer onto Rodrigo's skull. A sickening crack was heard, making me cringe. I never liked the sounds of bones cracking. Kiba lurched forward, hitting the fiendish crow in his back. Wave's wrench went straight at his...privates.

Rodrigo held his "area" for a few seconds before realizing we were all laughing at him. Even Bean, who was still unconsious. Don't ask how the works, I still don't know. The crow placed his finger on Amy's forehead, blasting her away with gravity from his arks. He hovered on top of Kiba and Wave. His ankle Arks slashed them up with gravity and threw them in different directions. Wave landed on Kiba's stomach, making Kiba wince before passing out.

Sonic chased after Amy before she collided with the pavement. He screeched to a stop and caught her. He sighed in relief, placing her down. She kissed her hero and hugged him tightly, thanking him. Excuse me while I throw up.

_"What can I do?"_ I thought, watching Rodrigo smash his fist into Storm's face. _"Bean and Kiba are out. And Amy's mauling Sonic with love, so I don't think he'll be much help at all, but..."_

That's when I noticed Cheese flying towards Rodrigo with Cream following, shouting at him to halt. My heart raced. Cream was going to get herself killed! She couldn't stand up to him! I had no choice. I flew towards Cheese.

"Insolent brat! Get away!" Rodrigo shrieked as he slammed his fist in Cheese.

Cheese was sent into the ground, creating a crater. Cream run to her pet, hugging him. Rodrigo raised his hand once more and a beam was sent straight out her. My mind was racing because like I said: I had no choice. I shoved Cream out of the way.

And the blast ruptured my body.

All I could feel was a mixture of warm and cold. Warm being the blood spurting out of me. Cold being the feeling I was getting in my heart. My ribs were clearly broken, and I could hear someone's frantic voice screeching my name. It was too late, however. My eyes were becoming heavy. The last thing I every saw was Cream's tear-streaked face.

I, Prince Charmy the Honeybee, died.

But, than again, you are probably wondering how I am writing this story, no? Well, that's the ironic part.

--

Next: Reunion: Espio and Vector


	19. Chapter 19

I can't think of something intelligent to say. Oh, go get the latest Archie Sonic if you like Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts! They're going to get roles for this and the next comic!

Story Dedictions: First of all to my best friend and student Babylon Sky Hawk. We're like Guy and Lee. Secondly, to all the supporting friends I had who kept my spirits up: WhipOwnsAll, aika08, and Josky. Thanks for everything!

Disclaimer: Hahahaha! Screw this.

Galaxy Jet (C) Babylon Sky Hawk

Wii (C) Nintendo

Ch. 19: Reunion: Team Chaotix! The Rise of Golden Charmy!

My eyes fluttered open. A feeling of euphoria overwhelmed me to shut my eyes again. I felt extremely light. Managing to sit up, I noticed my wounds were gone and was totally alone in a dark place. There was a bright light and something was coming out of it. I shielded my eyes since the figure was raising its arm towards me. Or was it his weapon? I couldn't really tell.

"Charmy Bee." He spoke in this deep voice, coated with an unfamilar accent. He poked at me with his finger. A bone finger that is. "I am the Grim Reaper."

I stared in absolute horror at him. Was it really my time? I was dead after all, but where would I go? "No, I don't wanna!" I screamed starting to fly away.

The Grim Reaper suddenly appeared in front of me. Looking aggrivated, he grabbed me by my wings, muttering something about my chances of getting in a Purgatory. I growled at him, ordering him to put me down.

"You are as bad as the ninja girl," he snapped.

"Tomo! Where is she?" I demanded.

"Not sure. I think she's with Vector and Espio."

Froze. Vector and Espio? They were here? I could see them? I stared up at him in utter shock. My eyes dilated, struggling out of his grasp. I stared at my feet, wondering if Vector and Espio knew what I had become: a Babylon Rogue, no longer a Chaotix.

The Grim Reaper gestured for me to follow him. "I won't take you anywhere yet, but the Chaotix requested to see you before their time here expires."

"You mean they knew I was gonna die?" I shouted, absolutely in shock.

"They knew once they got here. Espio is a smart one, but Vector cracked the code first."

"Code?"

"Figure of speech."

The skeleton and I went towards the light and walked into it. The light transported us to a room similar to the living room at the Chaotix Detective Agency. A crocodile was sitting on the couch while two purple chameleons bickered over something. In front of them was a screen with our names on it. The Grim Reaper whistled, gaing their attention.

The green crocodile leaped to his feet. "Charmy! It's me, Vector!"

Dashing over, I gave Vector the mightiest hug I could give. Tears streamed down my face. I thought I would never see them again! My comrades! My friends! My family! But all ripped away. Vector was crying, too, fearing that this was the last time he could see me.

"I-I thought I-I would nev-never see you again, Vector," I whimpered as we pulled away. I was still crying.

Espio approached us, patting me on the head. "Good job getting here. Got yourself killed."

"Hey!" I smirked, but Espio did as well. I hugged him as well.

Tomo sighed. "Idiots."

Espio glared at his older sister. Bluntly, he ignored her and looked away. Tomo waltzed over, placing her arm on Espio's shoulder. She was taller than him by an inch at least. He snarled at her, glaring at her. Drawing his large shuriken, Tomo retalited with her sword as they clashed.

Vector sighed, grabbing them by their coiled tails. They cried in outrage, demanding that Vector release them. Vector was happy to oblige, letting them drop on their faces. Needless to say, I laughed.

"No need for that," Espio seethed, brushing himself off.

"Well, quit fighting!" Vector ordered. "Or I'll eat both of you right now." He licked his chops, making them cringe with fear.

_"Getting eaten ain't a good idea,"_ I thought, sniggering at the chameleon sibling's fear.

The Grim Reaper ordered Vector and Espio to inform Tomo and I on the Rodrigo situation before leaving. "You have ten minutes," he added, leaving in the light.

"Ten minutes?" Tomo questioned, glancing at me.

"To see each other, one last time," Espio replied, misery coating his voice.

"What!" I shouted surprised. "That's the stupidest thing ever!"

Vector shrugged. "Sorry, but it is the only way. Also, we've got to tell you somethin' about the Babylon Rogues' history of how they came to Mobius."

Tomo and I stared at Vector. We looked at each other in shock. Tomo always speculated Bean was hiding something from Team Dynamite, and when asked about his past, Bean would clam up and stalk to his room. Storm wasn't really informative on how the Babylon Rogues started either. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise.

Espio looked at the ground, holding out a scroll. He began to unravel, but stopped when Tomo held up her sword in defense. He snatched it, chucking it aside. She growled at him. His eyes were stone hard, like usual. Tomo instantly shut up, somehow. Finally, he was able to unravel the scroll.

Vector started to read. "From what it says here, Rodrigo is actually a comrade of Stolen."

"Huh? But that's impossible! Stolen was the fourteenth leader! Jet is the eighteenth leader! Four generations apart can't be a good sign," I concluded.

Vector smiled down upon me. He rubbed my head, just like the golden days. Golden...I like that word. For some reason, golden always described it Espio's speculations. The crocodile nodded at my words.

"Charmy's has a point," Espio interpoded, taking me out of my thoughts. Espio never really complimented me. Weird. "but perhaps something was keeping him connected to this world."

"Correct. Rodrigo was connected to the Arks of the Cosmos. From what the scroll says, he attempted to assassinate the weilder of the Arks at the time, Stolen the Hawk. However, the demonic crow's attempt was foiled before he got the chance by Stolen and his comrades, Storm's and Wave's ancestors. They fought, setting off the full powers of the Arks of the Cosmos. They crash-landed on Mobius."

"So...they are aliens? Bean's an alien?" Tomo pondered, looking horrified. She slumped to her knees, suddenly too much to bear.

Espio knelt down to her, rubbing her back in gentle circles. "Sister, everything will be okay."

"...You sure, little brother?"

"Yes."

It was calming to see them like this. The Espio and Tomo I knew despised each other to no end, but this was completely different. The chameleons hugged each other, crying on each other's shoulders. It was inspiring. At times, I wished I had a sibling to talk with. Or at least a cousin. Jet and Bean should act more like Espio and Tomo. Death brings families apart, but both deaths bring them together again.

Tomo pulled herself away, suddenly embarassed. Espio blushed as well, rubbing his shoulder in awkwardness. The ninjas stood up, poised as always.

"Charmy, how have you been?" Vector asked.

"I'm fine. I met Storm."

"Storm the Albatross? Man, it has been years since I last heard that name! How's he been?"

"Storm got an almost girlfriend! She's a panda named Kiba!"

Vector frowned at that. "Hmph! No fair!"

"You are so selfish, Vector," Espio quipped.

"Shut up!"

Of course, they started to fight. Vector smacked Espio face into the floor, and Espio wrapped his hands around Vector's neck, trying to strangle him. Um, yeah, but they're already dead. Can't re-kill each other!

I noticed that a light gleamed back from the way I came in. My eyes darted over to it, nearly blinding me. We all shielded our eyes as the Grim Reaper appeared. In his hands was a scythe. I flinched, remembering Rodrigo's scythe. I am sure Tomo remembers well.

"Time's up," the skeleton stated with little emotion. "Choose your two."

"Two? For what?" Tomo asked.

"Going back to life."

Tomo and I gasped in shock, staring at the Grim Reaper like he just performed a magical deed. Espio looked away, closing his eyes. Vector crossed his arms, looking away. Tomo looked at her cousin.

"Espio, what does this mean?" she asked, not getting the message.

"It means...Vector and I decided to have you two go back to life," he explained. Before Tomo and I could object, Espio continued without stopping. "Team Dynamite still needs you Tomo. If you saw how hard Nack cried over you, well, you'd understand. And Charmy, Charmy..." He stopped, not wanting to say anymore.

Vector knelt down to my height, smiling his trademarked crooked smile. "The Babylon Rogues need your help. Alot of people do, kid. Only you can decide your destiny. Do you want to continue or let me or Espio live?"

I hugged him tightly, whispering. "I've chosen to continue, Guy-sensei."

"Good decision, Rock Lee." He hugged me back.

I walked over to Espio and hugged him as he did to me. Espio was miserable, I could tell. He gave me a red kunai knife for good luck.

"Well, I guess this is it," he muttered, patting my head.

"Yeah, later guys."

"Espio!" Tomo shouted seconds before we entered the light. She trembled, her whole body heaving. She gulped. "Don't think you are off the hook yet. When I die again, you and me are gonna have a fight to prove who is the better ninja."

"Of course," Espio jeered, laughing.

Tomo wiped her eyes, storming in front of the Grim Reaper and me. I looked over my shoulder at Vector and Espio, waving. They waved back, smiling and calling out their farewells. Their final words to me. I flew off into the darkness, smiling brightly.

"Did you have fun?" the Grim Reaper asked, sounding somewhat interested.

"Huh? Yeah!"

"Good. Last thing." The Grim Reaper grabbed my forehead and charged me with some untapped power. I screamed and fell backwards. Tomo cried out my name, but was quiet after a few seconds.

When I woke up, I breathed a sharp breathe. I flew up to my feet, wondering what was going on. Somehow, Sonic turned super, along with...Jet?! He was known as Galaxy Jet. I smirked, flying up. I felt power flowing through me. I examined my new body through the kunai knife Espio gave me. My black fur changed into a bright yellow; my amber eyes to an icy blue; my stinger grew longer and sharper, and the honeybee badge I wore changed into a shield. The kunai knife Espio gave me transformed into a sword, surprising me. It was pretty heavy for someone my size, but with this unlocked power, it's just...incredible.

Sonic and Jet stared at me for a few seconds, as did Rodrigo. A simultoneous, "What the heck?!" endorsed around me with Rodrigo saying a really bad word. Jet pointed a shaky finger at me, murmuring a few words. Rodrigo smirked.

"Guess you were strong, whelp. Not anymore. I'm invinicible!"

I slashed my sword at him, creating a large cut on his forehead. "Not so much."

The others gathered below me. Bark was steadying Bean to his feet. Cream looked like she had seen a ghost. Storm grabbed Kiba's hand, dragging her to her feet. She stumbled into him, blushing.

"Is that Charmy?" Tails asked, hiding behind Knuckles slightly.

Hearing his question, I looked down at him, smiling warmly. "Nope. Golden Charmy."

"Nice name," Sonic complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Let's finish this creep off before any real damage is done," Jet proclaimed, getting into a fighting position.

Rodrigo growled and charged at Super Sonic. Sonic flew up and grabbed Rodrigo by his leg and spindashed into him. Rodrigo finched, falling towards the ground. Jet went after him. The hawk grabbed his leg and slammed both of his fists into his beak. I went in next. I made my shield shrink back into a badge before I attacked. I raised my sword, letting energy flood into it. However, it made my color dim! And that sucked!

Rodrigo used the power of the Ark on his ankle to blast Jet into Sonic with the force of gravity. I barely managed to dodge, but my helmet got sucked away. Of course, my helmet is my most prized possession. Vector gave it to me when I was just a little toddler. No one ever got away with harming my favorite thing and got away with it. Okay, maybe Espio did, but he's Espio. A ninja who could kill me in seconds.

The crow flew at me at amazing speeds. Without warning, he pulled out that scythe. I barely had seconds to pary with my sword. The scythe was suddenly amplified with gravity and blasted me away. I crashed into the ground, wincing in pain.

"Come on, kid!" Nack shouted. "You promised me you'd beat this guy, and you will!"

_"That's right, I made a promise."_ I got up slowly as I thought. _"If I lose, than my lose would be great. Vector or Espio should've came back to life, not me! But they couldn't do this. Vector told me only I could control my destiny, and I choose to live! I can do this!"_

"I'll defeat you, Rodrigo," I bellowed, raising my sword at him. "For the ones you killed."

Rodrigo snickered. "Oh, really? How?"

I pointed at his right wrist. "Being a thief comes in handy."

I stole his right wrist Ark of the Cosmos when we collided with our weapons. Heh, I feel so giddy I can hardly contain myself! I placed it around my own wrist, hearing it make a clicking sound. I wondered if I would turn into that evil creature like how Jet turned into Shadow Jet. "Shadow Charmy" just doesn't fit.

"Just like me!" I heard Jet say, rubbing his chest feathers.

"If he was like you, the whole world would be destroyed," Sonic commented.

"Shut up, furball!" Jet screeched, leaping onto Sonic. Of course, they fight while I try to save everyone...

Bark shook his head. "Nerve of some people."

"I agree," Amy said, nodding her head. "but Sonic is so adorable when super!"

Seriously, does she ever realize the potential danger she's in? No wonder that lovestruck hedgehog gets captured by Eggman all the time.

Rodrigo's muscles twitched. His right arm seemped to lessen in color, than turn back into a vivid black. We both gasped. I figured it out: getting the Arks of the Cosmos away from him would drain all of his power. It was so simple, yet hard to accomplish. He wouldn't be that stupid, would he to let me steal his Arks?

_"If I got one than I may be able to get the other ones."_ My mind raced with proposals of ideas, but all came to short when Rodrigo flew towards me, slightly slower than usual.

I smirked, realizing I had the advantage. I dodged left and right as Rodrigo swung his scythe rapidly. He was using his left arm, making me realize he was left handed. I paried with my sword, easily knocking him backwards. Blood was gushing down his forehead from the slice I gave him previously. I spun over him and stabbed him with my stinger multiple times. Finally, I was able to pin him down. Rage got the better of me. What I did was something that a six-year-old would never do: I sliced Rodrigo's head off, taking the Master Ark with it.

"OH, CRAP!" I screamed, flying away.

"Whooo!" a voice from behind us shouted. We all turned around. Tomo stood there, making a visor with her hand. "Not bad, kid."

"Tomo's alive!" each Dynamite member shouted in shock.

"Yo."

Nack raced over to her and hugged her tightly, making sure his head was between those things on her chest. Seriously, what's the big deal about that butt on her chest? Okay, it might be soft, but still! Who cares? Anyway, Nack was hugging her tightly, but his face was streaked with oncoming tears.

Tomo blushed, brushing Nack's head gently through his setston. "Um, Nack? I'm fine."

"You suck so hard." Nack pulled away, adjusting his hat.

"How'd you two come back anyway?" Bean asked.

Tomo explained the whole story to everyone. Cream ran over and hugged me. The rabbit sobbed fervently, whimpering her apology for letting me die. I hugged her back, reverting to my normal form. The sword turned back into the red kunai Espio gave me. I guess the power that the Grim Reaper unlocked withen me finally came out. Boy, am I happy about that! Cue weird anime smiling face.

I smiled over at Tomo who gave me a peace sign. She returned to talking to her comrades about death's experiences. Which still kind of sucks.

Sonic and Jet turned back to normal. Wave hugged Jet tightly, kissing him, and Amy rushed over to her hero, tackling him to the ground. Cream released me, blushing as she wiped the last of her salty tears. Cheese came over and sat on her head. waving to me happily.

Storm ran over and wrapped me in his arms, suffocating me. "Man, kid! I am so proud of you, I can barely contain myself!"

"Air," I muttered weakly, face turning blue.

The albatross smiled, letting me go. Kiba hugged me, too, kissing my forehead.

"Such bravery can go unnoticed," she said, giving me my helmet.

Beaming with bliss, I snatched the helmet and placed it over my head. I noticed that Kiba was holding Storm's hand. Immediately, I made that "Oooh" sound they made when Cream hugged me at Eggman's place.

Without warning, Babylon Garden make to collapse around us. All the technology was being crushed under steel bars and other heavy objects. All of us dashed towards the exit on our Gears. Jet and Sonic turned back into the normal forms once they got out of Babylon Garden. Split seconds later as we landed on the roof top of MeteoTech, Babylon Garden was in ruins.

Jet stared on forlonely. "Well, I guess this world still has its charm."

"Yeah, sure does, Jet," Wave said, leaning against him.

"Guess we should make our own ways," Knuckles said, riding off on his Gear. "I'll tell Mighty and Ray you said 'hey', Charmy." With that, he and Team Sonic vanished into the setting sun.

Team Dynamite re-charged their own Gears. Bean gave Jet one final flip of his middle finger before they set off. However, Nack came back and forced me to open my palm. He reached into his holster and pulled out a pair of...blue and yellow headphones?

"I found Vector's old headphones from three years ago," he explained. "Thought you might like them."

"Thank you, Nack."

Nack shrugged. "Least I could do. Bye."

"Hurry up, slowass!" Bark shouted. "I'll get to get the Wii first when we got home!"

"Screw you, fatass!"

With that, they were gone as well. Haha, they said ass twice.

Kiba looked at the sun. "And this is how I lost my eye sight."

"Blindy," Wave coughed.

"Shut up!"

The boys and I laughed at Wave and Kiba as they started to scream and fight. Storm picked me up over his shoulders, worried that I was tired. I explained to them what happened when I died. Storm gasped when I mentioned Vector. Jet seemed cringe around the Grim Reaper parts. Maybe he was scared of death, too? Everyone is, no one wants to die.

And that's a fact.

--

Next: Epilogue

DONE. OH MY GOD. CHARMY ROGUES IS DONE.

Well, not exactly.


End file.
